My Memories of You
by Sandylee007
Summary: Naruto’s struggling to deal with the loss of his most precious person, and Sakura’s having a hard time facing what she’s done. Is everything what it looks like? NO LONGER A ONESHOT YAOI NaruSasu
1. Prologue: The Weight of My Memories

A/N: Heh, so I've gone and made another oneshot. (grins sheepishly)

This idea came to me after reading the latest manga chapters; a tiny, irritating 'what if' started nagging my head. And this is what popped out. (smirks)

WARNINGS: SOME SPOILERS TO THE LATEST MANGA CHAPTERS, mentions of violence, a hint of language… (smirks cheekily) Well, this is my fic. What else did you expect?

DISCLAIMER: Me, OWN?! (starts laughing hysterically) Yeah, right… Just like there's a Santa with his little elves. (That'd be so cool, though!) (sighs dreamily)

Awkay, before you'll start throwing stuff at me for stalling, let's go! (gulps somewhat nervously) I really hope ya guys will enjoy the ride!

* * *

_**My Memories of You**_

* * *

It was dark, Naruto mused while sitting on the roof of a randomly selected house. Unusually dark for a day of early summer. Cold was also creeping in; he discovered that he was shivering.

To distract himself from the discomfort, he glanced downwards, to the village that was quietly preparing for the night to come. Some people sauntered on the streets on their way home, in one house a father was tucking his son to bed with a smiling mother observing by the doorway. Lights were on in several homes, like tiny stars that'd fallen down on earth. To those people this was just an evening amongst many others.

Everything… was perfectly normal – the world went on like nothing had happened, like nothing was missing. And somehow that angered him.

It'd been half a year, he reminded himself. That was a long time, wasn't it? He shouldn't have expected the whole world to stop although his had.

* * *

/ _Sakura's cheeks were wet from still rolling tears as she entered the room. There was blood on her clothes, and the stench of it made him feel sick to his stomach._

_His whole body turned inhumanly cold as he struggled to a sitting position in his bed, shaking his head furiously. "No!" The sound that came from him was primal, filled with despair. "Tell me you didn't do it – you couldn't have…!" His voice faded away although his lips kept moving._

_He barely heard her words from the sob. "I… I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm so sorry."_ /

* * *

He grit his teeth so hard it hurt, and fought to hold back a sob.

His head falling, he saw Sasuke's headband in his hands. The metallic plate on it shone like silver in the moonlight, and the sudden, violent flash brought several memories to him. One of them filled his whole mind.

* * *

/ _Moonlight hit Sasuke's bloodcaked sword, making it shine, as Sakura dropped it to the floor, her hands shaking. Metal made an unnaturally loud sound as it hit the wood. "He… He's at peace now, Naruto", she tried, although she could barely talk. "He doesn't have to fight anymore. Maybe… Maybe he's finally happy."_ /

* * *

His jaw tightened as he locked back a scream, and a sharp twinge of pain traveled all the way through him.

It was so damn hard to believe that it was really all over, that Sasuke was really gone – that there was no hope left anymore. He'd fought so long and hard, and now his most precious person was gone.

Even without closing his eyes, he could see Sasuke's face so clearly it hurt. He could still recall every single detail. He remembered much more than he should've been able to.

Memories, at least, were something they'd never steal from him. He'd make damn sure of that. He'd never forget.

At least that much he could still do for Sasuke.

His eyes narrowed against the stinging sensation that filled them, and his throat released a frustrated, furious sound he couldn't identify. His balled fists shook and nails dug painfully into skin.

He'd been weeping too much already, and it obviously wasn't helping. So why couldn't he stop, even now after six months? What kind of a ninja did that make of him?

It was then he realized he wasn't alone. "Naruto?" Sakura's voice was tentative. There was a stretched silence. "Why… are you sitting out here? It's cold."

He grit his teeth for a moment, fighting to get his emotions and voice under control. "I needed to think." He looked towards the darkened sky. "I'm not cold or anything."

Sakura stopped a small distance away from him, he felt it although he didn't look. "You should try to get some rest", she pointed out. "We're heading for that mission tomorrow, remember?"

A flash passed him quickly. "Yeah, yeah. I remember."

Once again silence fell and spun around them like a vulture. In the end it became so heavy that it seemed to suffocate them.

After a while he couldn't take it anymore. He got up, his muscles stiff and sore from sitting in the cold too long. "I should get going", he muttered. "It's already getting late, right?" Not that he would've been looking forward to the night to come; he hadn't slept well since…

"Naruto." Sakura's voice carried so much that he had to stop. She hesitated for the longest moment. "Is this how it's always going to be from now? You can't even look at me anymore!"

He took a deep breath, although it stung like hell. "You killed him." His voice wasn't venomous or even angry anymore – he didn't have the energy and will for such emotions. Moist warmth traveled down his cheek. "It's… It's because of you he's gone." He felt like choking on his breath for a moment as his throat spasmed. "So… It's gonna take time, 'k? I need time." With that he kept moving, the cold air suddenly getting all the way to his bones. "See you tomorrow."

That night his dreams were once more of Sasuke – of the life they might've had, if only…

And while sleeping he smiled.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, not much before she was supposed to head for a mission, Sakura's steps were heavy while she made her way through the forest. Pieces of memories spun around her head.

* * *

/ _Her eyes widened to a dramatic extend as Sasuke's move finished off Danzo. The older man's blood spattered on her while her mouth opened for a soundless scream._ /

* * *

Her eyes stung, and she stopped for a moment to wipe them. She wouldn't be able to go there like this.

In a moment or two she was composed enough to keep going.

* * *

/ _Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her. "What the hell are you doing?"_

_She willed her fingers to keep on dancing although her eyes blurred with tears. "I… I really wish I had a choice, Sasuke."_ /

* * *

After a quick walk she was stood before a old, rather shabby hut. It took a deep breath before she managed to gather her courage for a knock.

The familiar, and at the same time achingly unfamiliar, voice came from behind the hut. "I'm here, Sakura."

Taking another deep breath, she forced herself to move. She indeed found him from the backyard, down on his knees and digging the ground, with a blissful expression that seemed badly out of place on his face.

This… This person had Sasuke's face, Sasuke's hair, even Sasuke's voice. But nonetheless she felt like she'd been staring at a total stranger.

That thought was barely finished before he turned to look towards her, his formerly so very angry and fierce black orbs now soft. He smiled. "Hey. I thought you wouldn't come today."

This was why she'd never told Naruto the truth, why she rather allowed him to believe the Uchiha was dead. Because facing this, was even more agonizing.

* * *

/ _For the longest time Sakura had harbored hopes that maybe one day, Naruto would succeed in bringing Sasuke back – after all, Sasuke had been her first crush and a dear friend. But then she'd grown up. And that's when Tsunade had introduced her to a secret technique._

_It'd wipe away one's memory completely – all of the past, including memories and ninja-skills. And it was flawless. Once taken away, the memory would never come back. The person would never be the same again._

_It was the only way the Council would let Sasuke live, Tsunade had told her. And the only way to give Sasuke peace._

_When she saw Sasuke kill Danzo, she realized that the time had come._

_That day, when it was time to finish things, tears kept flowing and she was shaking, so badly that she could barely stand. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I really am."_

_And then, just as Sasuke started his own move, the technique was finished._

_She closed her eyes, then – just as he was stood by her – pressed her hands to both sides of his head. Immediately he screamed, and she grit her teeth to keep herself from doing the same. "I'm so sorry!"_ /

* * *

It was a miracle she managed to smile, even if just a little. "Hey." She gave a long look at what he was working on. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke shrugged, focusing on his work for a moment. She couldn't help noticing how uncharacteristically soft his motions were. Once again she was reminded of just how far gone the boy she'd once known was. "I… wanted tomatoes, so I decided to try some gardening with those seeds you gave me." He looked towards her with a tiny frown, like a child deep in thought. "Did I… like tomatoes, back then?"

She had hard time keeping her expression in check, to make sure that the smile plastered to her face didn't shudder. "Yeah", she breathed out. "Yeah, you did." Clearing her throat, she walked up to him, mostly to keep him from noticing how badly she was shaking. "You know, I have half an hour. Can I help you?"

The bright, innocent smile Sasuke gave her hurt – the Sasuke she'd known would've never given such. "Thank you." If possible those words and that tone were even more painful than the smile.

In silence they started working on Sasuke's tiny garden.

* * *

_**Owari.**_

* * *

A/N: (sighs heavily, and sobs once) Poor things… Bound to spend their lives apart, one of them not even remembering what he's missing. (winces)

So… (gulps) What do you guys think – was that any good, or something I should delete as soon as possible? PLEASE, do let me know – it'd meant the world to me! (gives puppy's eyes) Awww, c'mon! It's almost Christmas – I know you want to do something nice. And I've got some chocolate and cookies to pribe you with…

Awkay, I've really gotta start tuning out. Thank you so much for reading this!

Happy holidays to every single one of you! Be good!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hiya there, folks!

Ya know... Reading your reviews (of which I'm very, VERY happy, btw - thank you so much!), I noticed that quite a bit of suggested this story to be continued. And I must admit that I'm quite curious! Soooo...

Do you guys want this story to be turned into a chapter fic, after all?

To give a word of warning, the longer story WOULD be **YAOI**. I hope none of you minds. (glances nervously)

If you vote 'yes', I suggest you to keep an eye on the story - I'm not sure if I'd post a new story or replace this note.

**PLEASE**, do leave a note/vote! I'd be thrilled if you helped me make up my mind. (gives puppy's eyes)

Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the reviews, and the potential votes! I really hope we'll meet again soon.

In case we won't be typing before then, have a happy and great New Year!

~Sandy~


	3. The Meeting of Strangers

A/N: (grins) Guess what? 'Yes' votes won (fair and square, hands down), and now I've written a new chapter! (beams, and claps hands together with excitement) I can't wait to get truly started with this!

BUT, before going on with the story… My goodness, thank you so much for those absolutely amazing reviews! (HUGS, and showers you with treats of all kinds) You guys seriously know how to boost an author's inspiration. So THANK YOU! (hugs again) As always, responses to anonymous reviews can be found from underneath the chappy.

But now, because there's no point in stalling any further… Let's rock! (gulps thickly) I REALLY hope ya'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – The Meeting of Strangers

* * *

_Ten Months Later_

* * *

That day, sun was shining on Konoha for the first time in weeks. It was a very beautiful day of spring, and everyone in Konoha seemed to be in high spirits.

Well, _almost_ everyone.

Weighed down by the full amount of the forty-eight hours she'd been up, Sakura groaned loudly and rubbed her face with one hand while approaching an aparment she knew better than well. From afar, she saw Shikamaru leaning against the building's wall deep in though, a cigarette grit firmly between his teeth.

She didn't have the energy for any greetings, so she approached the situation bluntly. "Is he inside?"

The brunet nodded stiffly, rubbing his most likely sore neck with a frown. "Yeah. And moody as hell – he's annoying and troublesome when he gets like that." With that the boy tossed away his cigarrete, stomped it and started to walk away. "I really hope you have more luck than I did."

She felt a sharp stab inside. _I hope so, too…_ "See you later."

Shikamaru responded with a nod and a small wave of hand. They didn't need any words to understand each other.

Shikamaru had been amongst those who'd accepted the inevitable when it came to Sasuke. There were few people Naruto trusted these days.

Behind the door she took a long moment to get herself composed, to plan the moves and words she'd need inside, because she'd never be able to make such rational decisions face to face with Naruto. Then, very slowly – cautiously – she pushed the door open.

Naruto was inside the surprisingly shadowy apartment, cussing loudly every now and then while trying to tend to his wounds the best as he could. He didn't have a shirt on, so she saw each new cut and scrape much too clearly.

In the past, she would've given him an earfull for being so reckless. Now, she just didn't have the will and energy. Besides, he never listened to her these days.

It was around then he noticed her, and gave a nod to acknowledge her. "Hey."

She snorted, folding her arms. "You spend two months on a high ranked mission, and that's the best you can do when coming back home?"

Naruto looked away, trying to grin and failing. "'Sorry. I'm just tired."

She nodded, not really believing in him, then noticed a particularly nasty cut on his shoulder. Her mind getting lost on the good old days, she approached to give it a look. "Let me take care of that, will you?"

She touched his skin – and in a matter of seconds wished she hadn't. Because his body tensed up completely, and he moved away so sharply that she could only blink. A bit later he tried to cover it all with a grin, but she saw right through it. "Heh, 'sorry. I'm just a bit jumpy."

Somehow that tiny moment summed up exactly what they'd become during the past year.

Once upon a time they'd been teammates, comrades, friends – they'd relied their lives into each other's hands. Now Naruto didn't even trust her enough to let her clean up his injury. And that hurt her almost as much as watching the person Sasuke had turned into every day.

Perhaps she was being selfish, but she couldn't take that burden anymore – not on top of the one she carried every day. That's why she decided to speak out. "Naruto… There's something I want to show you", she said in a quiet voice that wasn't really hers.

He looked at her with a frown. "What's wrong? You're creeping me out here."

She took a deep breath, shaking so badly that it was getting difficult to hide from Naruto. "Just… Come with me." Then, as an afterthought, she added with a wrinkled nose. "But first, take a shower and find some clean clothes. Because you stink."

* * *

Naruto was confused, perhaps even hesitant, as he followed Sakura down a path that led them through the forest. "Where are you taking me?"

It took a long time before Sakura spoke, not peering over her shoulder to look at him. "Sixteen months ago… I did something. Something I'll probably never forgive myself for. So far I've fought to hide it, but… Things aren't getting better – you aren't getting any better. And… And I think you deserve to know the truth."

He frowned, feeling very cold all of a sudden. "The truth about what? What the heck is going on?"

Just then they stopped before a barely standing yet strangely cozy hut that'd been abandoned under the forest's mercy.

Sakura turned towards him slowly, her eyes filled with something close to fear. "I… I want you to go inside, Naruto. But before you do… Remember that you could never hate me for this more than I hate myself."

* * *

Inside, Sasuke was almost dozing off while reading a book Sakura had brought him some days earlier. Reading was one of his few priviledges in this lonely, desolate place.

Just then his peace was disturbed by the sound of a door opening.

He turned his gaze with a frown, not recognizing these steps as Sakura's. He blinked twice when finding a boy of his age with blond hair and blue eyes.

Had Sakura… brought a visitor?

It was around then he realized just how off and shallow the other boy's breathing sounded. Slightly confused, he looked into those blue eyes and was almost startled by how much he found. So much joy, shock, fear, confusion…

And then there was a near-wheeze that shuddered from tightly locked back emotions. "Sasuke…!"

He shivered a little at this, and felt his eyes widen a little as hope lit up inside him. "Do you know me?" Sakura never gave him any answers to his past. Maybe this was his chance.

He wondered what he'd said wrong, because those words made the blond emit a choked, sob-like sound. One tear traveled down the boy's cheek, most likely unnoticed by the other.

He swallowed thickly, feeling uncomfortable and confused by such a display of emotions. "Did I say something wrong?"

The blond's lips opened several times, but absolutely no sound came. And then, faster than he could blink, the boy spun around and started to dash away from him, right towards the hut's door like it'd been a sanctuary of some sort.

He couldn't understand why watching the boy run away from him made him feel like something had been ripped right out of his chest.

* * *

Sakura knew to expect something far from pleasant when she heard the sound of the hut's door being slammed shut, followed by the unmistakable sounds of someone throwing up loudly. Swallowing thickly, she followed the noise although she wouldn't have wanted to.

_Shit…!_

She found a badly shaking, incredibly pale Naruto leaning against the hut's wall, wiping the last remnants of vomit from the corners of his mouth with a trembling hand. His eyes were like those of a wild animal's, filled with terror, rage and unshed tears.

Her first instinct was to go and hug him, but she kept her distance, not trusting his reactions at the moment. "Naruto…?"

"What the fuck did they do to him?" Naruto asked, sounding as lost and heartbroken as a child.

She swallowed thickly, wondering how in the world she'd be able to explain this. "His…" She cleared her throat. "It's certain that he'll never be the same again. His memory was wiped away by a secret technique." She took a deep breath before forcing out the rest. "Tsunade taught me how to do it. It was the only way to save his life, and to give him freedom."

At first Naruto was terrifyingly still for a long, frozen moment. Then, very slowly, the boy's blue eyes rose to meet hers. There was so much anger and disappointment that it made her chest hurt. "How… How could you do that to him?" the blond demanded in a choked, wet tone. Then – anger taking over – the boy spoke much louder, would've screamed if he hadn't felt so choked. "You loved him, back then – I thought you considered him a friend! How could you do this to him?!"

Her eyes flashed as a twinge of pain traveled through her. It hurt to face those accusations she'd been torturing herself with from someone else. "There was no other choice, Naruto. I… I would've never done this if there had been – you have to believe me!"

-

A heavy feeling sitting on his chest, Naruto looked away. On the ground a big, fat spider was speeding towards the shadow. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

Sakura's voice was already softer, calmer. "Start with believing in Sasuke. Because he's right there waiting for you – and he needs you a lot right now." For the first time since that day's disastrous events they truly met each other's eyes, looking like two tired war veterans although they were teens. "Sasuke's stil alive, Naruto. He's not exactly the same, but he's still here. So go to him – don't lose him again."

He nodded slowly, looking towards the hut. He knew what he should've done. But he wasn't sure at all if he was ready for the blow.

His steps ridiculously slow and hesitant, he entered the hut as though approaching his most dangerous enemy. Inside, Sasuke was sitting at a table, staring out the window deep in thought. For just a couple of moments, he could've sworn he was looking at the old Sasuke; the one he'd known, missed and…

But then the image disappeared. The other boy turned his gaze, and he met a pair of onyx eyes he was still fighting to get used to. Sasuke – as he forced himself to call this stranger – looked at him with a slight frown. "Are you alright?"

He nodded a little, feeling dazed. "Yeah. I'm… just fine."

The raven nodded slowly, as though not entirely sure if he should believe him. The silence between them stretched, turned awkward.

It'd never been silent with his Sasuke, he mused darkly although he hated himself for the thought.

Sasuke's voice snatched him back to the present. "Were we… friends, back then? Or were we enemies?" The boy was looking at him, clearly trying to find something. "Because… You looked upset when you saw me."

It was then he truly looked at Sasuke for the first time, and understood just how much the other boy had grown up although he looked almost exactly the same. Sasuke was still pale, still had the same facial features and slender form. There were only three differences. The Uchiha's hair was now longer, making him look creepily lot like Itachi, and he had scars, like burnmarks, on both sides of his forehead that made him see red for a moment, most likely left by Sakura's technique. The biggest difference, however, was in the boy's eyes. Before, they'd been hard and filled with hatred. Now they were much softer, uncertain and confused, nearly scared – obviously those of a badly lost person. As long as he'd known Sasuke, the boy had been more or less astray. Now, those eyes were begging him for help and reassurance.

He felt like kicking himself. If he found this confusing, he couldn't even imagine what Sasuke must've felt like, not knowing anything. "We were friends. Best friends", he replied rather softly, without a beat's hesitation; that was the clean version of it, the best he could come up with. He tried to smile despite the storm raging inside. "I'm sorry I ran out like that. I just… I got confused." He didn't feel like adding that he'd thought the boy was dead – the situation was already overwhelming enough. He offered his hand, not entirely sure what he was reaching out for. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke looked hesitant at first, but eventually the doubt disappeared and the raven accepted his hand with a slight, cautious smile he'd never seen before. "I'm Sasuke."

As soon as their hands touched, he felt something inside him slide out of place and crash together again at the exact same time. And before he knew it, he'd pulled Sasuke into a tight, almost desperate embrace and buried his face into the raven's shoulder.

He wasn't sure which one was worse – having thought Sasuke was dead or this. But he wasn't going to give up.

He'd sworn to bring Sasuke back. And there was no way he'd lose the Uchiha all over again.

-

Sasuke found himself shivering badly as Naruto held him in a warm, suffocatingly tight embrace. His breathing became so shallow that he started to feel dizzy while he tensed up completely.

This boy… cared about him, so much that he could feel it with absolutely every single cell of his body. From the way Naruto held him, he got the picture that the boy was holding his whole world in his arms. And that terrified him, much more than the life he couldn't remember and Sakura wouldn't tell him a thing about.

Because Naruto was obviously mistaking him for someone he just couldn't be, not anymore – he just wasn't that person the boy considered so very precious. And he didn't dare to even think what'd happen when the blond would finally figure that out.

* * *

TBC, or…?

* * *

A/N: Oh dear… Looks like there's quite a bit of trouble incoming, ne? (gulps)

So… How was it – any good? **PLEASE**, do let me know if ya guys want to read another chappy or not – it'd mean more than you could ever imagine to me! (gives HUGE puppy's eyes)

IN THE NEXT ONE would be: When Sasuke moves, he's faced with the village's coldness – and weighed down by Naruto's expectations. In the meantime, Naruto can't let go of the old Sasuke, and he's desperate to help the Uchiha remember.

Until next time, folks – with whichever story that shall be!

And, of course… **HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!**

* * *

**jfkfjk**: I'm absolutely thrilled and flattered to hear that you're into this already! (beams)

Uh-huh, Naruto's reaction may be a fiery one! (sweatdrops) Poor thing.

Gigantic thank yous for the review!  
I really hope ya'll enjoy the next one as well.

-

**Leah**: And there shall be a new update! (grins)

Huge thank yous for the review!  
'Hope ya'll be sticking around for more.

-

**MultiplePersonalityDisorder**: Ah, you can't even imagine how happy I am to hear that you enjoyed the first bit that much! (beams, and hugs)

(chuckles) After such persuasion, how could I not write another chapter…?

Colossal thank yous for the review!

I really hope ya'll be just as pleased with the next one.

-

**teh-f43ry-pwnz**: HOORAY! I'm so happy to hear you liked it, twist and all. (beams)

Enormous thank yous for the review!  
'Hope ya'll be staying tuned.

-

**Wawa**: Ah, I'm thrilled to hear that you've enjoyed the story thus far! (beams)

Poor Naruto indeed, ne? Kept in the dark while Sakura's the only one around Sasuke. (pouts, and hugs the poor thing)

Monumental thank yous for the review!

I truly hope ya'll enjoy the next one as much.


	4. The Strange New World

A/N: Hiya there! You know, this chapter was born pretty and for once I'm able to produce a timely update. Cool! (grins)

BUT, first of course… MAN – thank you so much for all those absolutely amazing reviews! They're so many! (beams, blushes and GLOMPS) You guys are absolutely amazing, you know? THANK YOU! (hugs once more) As always, responses to anonymous reviews can be found from underneath the chappy.

Awkay, because I think the best way to reward your reviews is getting on with the story, let's go! (grins a bit and crosses fingers) I REALLY hope this turns out to be a good ride.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – The Strange New World

* * *

_One Month Later_

* * *

For Naruto, the past four weeks had been a long, hard process of learning.

It'd taken almost two weeks before he'd recovered from the first shock in the aftermath of meeting this 'new Sasuke'. With all the hatred, anger and guilt that'd been driving the Uchiha towards the darkness taken away, the boy was… so human that it almost scared him.

This Sasuke laughed and smiled, even joked every once in a while.

And this Sasuke cried sometimes, always only when thinking no one noticed but still; after nightmares that apparently haunted the boy every night, and out of frustration over not being able to remember a thing.

At first he hadn't known how to be around this stranger, how to approach something this confusing, how to overcome the fact that this person had taken over the Sasuke he'd once known. But now… Now, he almost dared to say he liked this person. And that made trying to bring back Sasuke's memory all the more hard.

But he kept reaching out for the person he'd once known, each passing fruitless day making the ache inside him intensify.

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Okay, let's try something else. What's the first thing you remember?"

Sasuke, who appeared so exhausted that his stomach twitched with guilt, frowned. "I… remember a light – a blue light. And then I woke up laying on the ground, with Sakura hovering above me – she was crying. I couldn't hear anything for half an hour." The raven looked towards him all of a sudden. "Did Sakura find me, after I lost my memory?"

He didn't know what to say and feel, and to keep the other from seeing his anger he looked away. It took a mighty while before he dared to speak, and there was a dangerous edge to his voice. "Don't worry about that." Not really calmed down yet, he wasn't able to keep the words from slipping. "I wish that you could just remember already."

It didn't cross his mind that he was being harsh until he saw the expression that flashed on Sasuke's face before the boy got up, turned around and walked away. "I need some air."

As the hut's door closed he sighed heavily, feeling like kicking himself. How long would it take before he'd remember that he couldn't approach this Sasuke like this?

After taking a deep breath, he walked out of the hut as well, and was relieved to find the raven sitting on the porch, his back to him. He slumped down to sit beside the raven. "I've been pushing you pretty hard, right?"

Sasuke nodded slightly, not looking towards him. It took a long moment before the boy spoke. "My head hurts." The raven then sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry I can't remember. But… I'm trying."

"I know you are." Good, his tone was already softer. He would've wanted to touch the boy, but didn't dare to. "And one day in the future, you will. Until then, we'll just have to be patient."

-

Sasuke swallowed thickly, wanting to wince.

In all honesty, he wasn't all that anxious to remember – he didn't know if he even wanted to, because he had a feeling that he wouldn't like what he'd find. But… For Naruto's sake, he wanted to – had to – try. Naruto wanted that person he'd once been back so badly, and it stung him like hell to cause a disappointment after another, to watch time after time how the blond's hope died.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice coaxed him out of those gloomy thoughts. Seeing the look on his face, the blond tried to smile. "Hey, don't look so sad! This isn't the end of the world."

He looked at the blond for a while before finding the will and strength to speak. "Would it be, if I never remember? If I'll never be the person you want me to be, would I be enough?"

Naruto stared at him for several moments, eyes filled with something close to shock. And then, before the blond ever got the chance to reply, they heard steps. Looking up, they found Sakura. She frowned a little at them. "Did I… interrupt something?"

It took a second before Naruto managed to give a tiny, feeble grin. "Nah, we were just talking. What's up?"

The pinkette's expression immediately gave him chills of dread. "Tsunade finally gave her permission – Sasuke can leave this place, and he'll be living with you as you requested. But first…" She met his gaze with almost startled eyes. "The Council wants to see you."

Seeing the look that flashed in Naruto's eyes, Sasuke felt a hint of dread and frowned. "Is that a bad thing?"

Naruto's grin couldn't quite hide what lingered in the boy's eyes. "No, they… They just want to talk to you a bit, that's all."

He nodded faintly.

Naruto rubbed his hands together with a clearly faked enthusiasm. "So… Why don't we get your stuff together so we can leave?"

* * *

Whatever Sasuke had been dreading was nothing compared to the reality.

As soon as he and Naruto made it to the actual village, he was centre of everyone's attention – very, very unwanted attention.

During the short period of his life he could remember, Sasuke had never felt as horrible as he did then, facing those hate-filled looks and hearing all the whispered comments much too clearly.

"What the hell is Naruto doing with a member of the Akatsuki?"

"I thought the Uchiha clan had been dealt with."

"I thought that brat was dead and buried."

"He really has some nerve, walzing around here like that after what he did!"

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

He wanted to run, more than he'd ever wanted anything, but his body wouldn't listen to his screamed commands.

What kind of a monster had he been?!

-

Watching the people around them, Naruto swallowed thickly. This was definitely not going smoothly.

_Oh crap…_

Once upon a time, as though in some other life, he'd been the one treated like this without knowing why, and Sasuke had been praised by all. To think how things could spin around…

Not sure if he even wanted to face the sight, he looked towards Sasuke. Something inside him broke a little when he saw the mixture of confusion, fear and hurt on the raven's face. The boy was absolutely stiff and still beside him, as though frozen from shock.

"Sasuke?" His voice got absolutely no reaction, so he tried again. "Sasuke, are you okay?" He tried to touch the raven's shoulder, only to find the boy twitching further.

The Uchiha's eyes were wide, shimmered with almost spilling emotions. It took what felt like ages before they turned to meet his. "What did I do?" The voice was choked and terrified, carried a hint of sadness that tore his chest. "What did I do in the past, to make them hate me so much?"

He had absolutely no clue what to say, how to respond so that he wouldn't end up upsetting Sasuke even further. He stole some moments with guiding the raven away from the crowd, to a much smaller side street. "You… made a mistake, a big one." He tried to smile, although he had a feeling that he was failing miserably. His stomach knotted. "But… you've paid a high price for it already, okay? Besides, it's all in the past now. Some day even those idiots will understand it."

Sasuke nodded slowly, appearing far from calmed down but at least seeming to believe him. It took several moments before the boy spoke in what wasn't much more than a whisper. "I'd want to get away from here."

He nodded, not knowing what to say.

Just then they heard approaching steps. Looking up, he found Shikamaru, and felt a very uncomfortale slash inside. They searched each other's eyes for a moment before the brunet focused on Sasuke. "It's time to go – the Council's waiting."

He nodded stiffly, not sure how to feel.

Shikamaru led them to a huge, wooden door in one of Konoha's fanciest buildings and knocked. "Yes?" came after a while.

Shikamaru gave him a look that could be read easily. For some reason it made Naruto feel utterly cold. 'I'm so sorry.'

Swallowing thickly, he followed Sasuke inside.

Waiting there for them was a group of six mostly enderly people. The leader of the Council – a very old man – gave him a frown. "We only called Sasuke."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not going anywhere."

The man shrugged, then gave Sasuke a long look before focusing on someone he couldn't see just yet. "It's time."

In a couple of moments a very young woman with deep-brown eyes and half-long blond hair stepped out of the shadows, a look over reluctance written all over her face. She looked sharply towards the man. "You know I don't accept this. Hokage-sama…"

"… isn't here right now, which means that I'm making the decisions. Got that?" The man's eyes flashed with annoyance. "Tsunade made the mistake of treating this brat with silken gloves, but I won't be that much of a fool. This has to be done, so get to work already."

She gave him a one more glare that spoke far louder than a million words, then focused on Sasuke once more while walking towards the teen. "Sasuke… Is it true that you don't remember?"

The raven nodded without hesitation, appearing suspicious when she approached. "Yes."

She nodded, appearing satisfied with the answer. "Are you loyal to Konoha?"

Sasuke appeared confused for a moment, and Naruto feared what the Uchiha would say. Relief flooded through him when the raven nodded. "Of course. It's my home now."

The woman nodded again. Her eyes flashed when she noticed the head of the Council looking at her expectantly. With a sigh she focused on Sasuke. "I wouldn't want to do this to you, I want you to know that. I'm my opinion you are much too young for my technique. But I'll work my hardest to end this as soon as possible, alright?" She placed her hands to both sides of Sasuke's head, making the raven shudder violently. Her eyes filled with sadness. "When you feel me inside your head… Don't resist, alright? Because it will only make things harder."

Feeling a wave of dread, Naruto took a step closer. "Hey! What are you planning?"

He was about advance further, but was stopped as the head of the Council wrapped a pair of stunningly tight arms around him, blocking him to the spot. "Do not interfere."

At first nothing happened for a very long moment as Sasuke and the woman looked at each other. Then, so suddenly that Naruto emitted a yelp, the woman's eyes turned to a radiant shade of gold and her hands gained a bluish glow.

And then Sasuke screamed, so loudly and utterly heartbreakingly that in some other company he might've screamed along. The raven squeezed his eyes as tightly shut as humanly possibly and shuddered like he'd been struck by a weapon while falling pale. Tears of anguish the boy had no control over rolled down his cheeks. At first the Uchiha screamed in a voice that tore Naruto's soul, and kept screaming soundlessly when running out of voice. Naruto honestly couldn't tell which phase was worse.

Naruto couldn't stand it any longer. "Stop it!" he roared at the top of his lungs, only the man's irony hold keeping him still. "Stop it! Don't…!"

"Listen to me, brat", the man hissed into his ear. "Unless you want to get accused of treason, shut the fuck up right about now. Plus… If you disturb her, she may end up killing that piece of scump. Are you willing to take that risk?"

Naruto gasped, his eyes stinging hellishly. He'd never felt as helpless in his entire life.

Then, just as he was sure Sasuke wouldn't be able to take more, the room's door opened and Tsunade entered. A look that could only be called that of rage flashed by the woman's face. "What the hell is going on here?!"  
The woman who'd been ordered to torment Sasuke gave a long, utterly relieved sigh. "Thank god…!" she gasped while dropping to her knees, hair falling to shield her face.

Naruto felt the man's hold on him loosen. That was all it took. He dashed forward the exact same second Sasuke – whose eyes were still closed – swayed dangerously. He managed to catch the raven just before the boy would've hit the floor, and was startled by how light the Uchiha was. Had Sasuke not been eating properly?

He barely heard the voices speaking. "He's innocent", the woman who'd been interrogating Sasuke announced quietly, clearly exhausted. "I kept asking him about his parents, about Danzo, even about Itachi. He doesn't know a thing. His mind is blank." Hearing that shattered his heart to pieces.

"That's good." The head of the Council leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "But we'll keep monitoring him. And we have ways to restrain him if necessary."

His eyes narrowed as he pulled Sasuke closer to his chest and glared at the people in the room. Intense coldness filled his chest. "Leave him alone! Can't you see what you've done to him already?! Let him be!"

He shuddered when feeling a hand on his shoulder, and tensed up once realizing it was Tsunade's. Once again it was too easy to remember that she was one of those who'd betrayed Sasuke, the one who'd taught Sakura how to… "Take him to the hospital – Sakura should be at work right now. I'll take care of the talking."

He nodded sharply, reluctant to leave it there. But Sasuke's well-being was far more important, and he wasn't in the mood for arguing. That's why he turned around and stormed out of the room, kicking the door closed hard while he went.

Somehow, it felt like he'd been turning his back on something.

-

As soon as the two left, the head of the Council – the same man who'd held back Naruto, a nearly bald man at his fifties named Toshiro Tsugemi – got up slowly, appearing pale. "Hokage-sama, let me assure you, our intention wasn't to act against your will. We were trying to work on Konoha's best interest."

Those words made her already hot blood boil. "Those two are only teens! Can't you fools see that this isn't the way you protect the village?" she hissed venomously, her eyes flaming. She turned her gaze towards the closed door. "This is how you tear the village and people apart. I should know."

* * *

"Naruto." Sakura's voice startled him – he wondered how long he'd been sitting in silence. She gave him a cautious smile. "Sasuke's… fine. That interrogation technique didn't leave any physical marks on him at all, although it drained him quite badly. He should wake up soon."

A weight shifted from his chest as he nodded breathlessly. "Good." He then glanced towards Sasuke, who made a sound that suggested the boy was having a nightmare of some sort. The boy was still unconscious. He felt his eyes darken as he took the Uchiha's hand. "This isn't fair."

Sakura's expression was more solemn than he'd ever seen it as she looked towards Sasuke's still far too pale, unconscious face. "Yeah. I know." All of a sudden she remembered something. She then tried her hardest to give him a slight smile. "I'll check up on you later. If he's well enough when he wakes up, you can take him home."

He had no strength for words, so he settled with nodding again. For the first time in ages there wasn't a lot of tension between them, and it felt… very good.

As Sakura walked away and closed the door, the room became silent once more.

* * *

When Sasuke submerged from the dark hue that'd wrapped him firmly under its wing, the first thing he felt was nausea – so intense that he gagged immediately.

"Sasuke?" It took a moment before he recognized that voice as Naruto's. "Do you need to throw up?"

He couldn't even nod, but apparently Naruto understood anyway. The boy barely managed to give him a bowl before he threw up hard, emptying absolutely everything there was in his stomach. Once he was done, he wiped his mouth with a trembling hand and opened his eyes halfway.

Naruto, who seemed utterly exhausted, was looking at him worriedly. "Do you still feel sick?"

He shook his head cautiously, relieved to notice that it didn't upset his stomach. He took a deep breath, gathering strength. "I'm fine." He searched the other boy with his gaze, and frowned. "How long have you been here?"

Naruto appeared sheepish. "Five hours or so. Why?"

His eyes narrowed a little despite himself. "Go home. I'm fine – I don't need you here, exhausting yourself."

"I'm not exhausting myself", Naruto insisted, and gave a grin that made him feel strangely warm. "This is where I want to be, got it? So shut it."

He nodded, his head still spinning and his thoughts a confusing whirl. His eyes stung although he couldn't understand why – perhaps it was for some dream he'd been having.

"Sasuke." Naruto's firm voice managed to snatch him back to reality. The blond gave him a slight, sad smile when he looked. "I'm not leaving, you know? I'm not going to abandon you. So go to sleep – I'll be right here when you wake up."

He didn't know why, but those words gave him comfort, enough so to allow him to close his eyes. In a matter of moments he was once more drifting in the confusing world of dreams.

-

As soon as Sasuke was asleep, Naruto buried his face into his hands. And at that moment tears flowed.

* * *

That evening – or perhaps it was night already, because he'd lost track of time after the Council's handling – Sasuke was so exhausted that Naruto had to carry him to the blond's home. For some ridiculous reason this was a huge blow to his pride – even Naruto saw this clearly. That's why he did his best to be as subtle as possible.

In the end Sasuke sat at his table, watching silently as he prepared some tea. They were both in a need of something that'd calm them down.

It'd been silent for so long that he jumped when Sasuke spoke. "Chamomile?"

He nodded, not daring to turn towards the other for some reason. "I… think you liked this, back then." Damn it, he felt so stupid…! "Your breath often had the scent of chamomile."

"Oh." He wasn't surprised by the near-shock in Sasuke's voice. The boy was silent for a moment while he poured the tea into mugs. "You knew me pretty well, didn't you?"

Those words stung him much worse than they should've. Because in reality… When he thought about it, he hadn't known Sasuke at all, back then. If he had, then maybe…

He took a deep breath before turning to face Sasuke. His steps were so heavy that by the time he'd set one mug before the Uchiha, he slumped heavily to his own seat. He focused on his drink. "I'm… not sure. You were my best friend, but you never told me a lot, and I'm pretty bad at noticing stuff."

Sasuke shrugged. "Not half as bad as you think." The raven took another sip. "I like this."

He couldn't help grinning a little. For the first time that day Sasuke was at least somewhat peaceful. "That's good."

They were silent – too silent – for a moment before Sasuke spoke. "I understand that this is uncomfortable for you." The raven wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'll leave as soon as I can."

To his surprise, he shook his head vehemently. Sasuke had no other place to go; no matter how much this hurt, he couldn't let the boy live all alone anymore. "No, no, don't talk rubbish! You can stay as long as you want." He tried to grin. "I mean… Who else knows your favorite tea?"

At that moment he witnessed something that made him feel incredibly good and horrible at the same time.

Sasuke gave a tiny yet warm smile that reached the raven's eyes – it was such his Sasuke would've never allowed himself to produce. "Thank you."

He smiled back, although it felt like his heart had been pulled out. "You're welcome."

With that they sank into their thoughts, both focusing on tea.

He hoped from the bottom of his heart that he'd be able to find a way to restore Sasuke's memories soon. Because he didn't know how long he'd be able to bear being around this stranger who wore his most precious person's face.

* * *

No matter how tired he was, Sasuke couldn't find sleep that night.

Shadows were already long and dark as he stared at the ceiling, his mind spinning a million miles per hour and his head hurting so much that it took a lot not to scream.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of somewhat hesitant steps. "Are you still awake?" Naruto asked in a near whisper.

He nodded stiffly, not looking towards the blond – he didn't have the energy for speaking or turning his gaze.

His mattress dipped as Naruto sat, so close that he felt slightly uncomfortable. The blond was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, that they hurt you. But… They're trying to do what's best for the village. They don't know this new you yet. They want to make sure you're trustworthy."

He nodded again, finally finding his voice. "I understand that."

Naruto seemed utterly relieved. "Good."

He shivered violently when the blond suddenly wrapped a pair of arms around him, pulling him close; he didn't think he'd ever get used to being touched like this. "I'm so sorry that I let them hurt you." Naruto's voice was nothing but a whisper. "But… I'll never let anyone hurt you again, okay? I swear I'll protect you, until you remember and know how to protect yourself."

He wished he could've found the strength to say 'I don't want you to protect me – I want you to stand by me, to accept me'. He, at least, would've wanted to shake his head. But he couldn't do a thing. And so he settled to remain there in Naruto's hold, feeling like he'd been torn in two.

This life, this village… He wanted none of this – how could he have when pretty much everyone hated him and he only had two people he could trust? It was painful, not knowing why he was treated so. The old Sasuke might've belonged into this world, this village, once upon a time – he didn't, didn't think he ever would.

How could he ever make Naruto understand that?

His eyes stung and narrowed as the headache escalated. He took a desperate breath, feeling like he'd been suffocating.

All of sudden, he felt like a wild animal trapped into a cage too small.

* * *

TBC, or…?

* * *

A/N: Uh-huh… And the mess deepens, it seems. Ouch. (winces) Those two have so much expectations!

So… How was it – any good, at all? (gulps and glances questioningly) PLEASE, do let me know – you know how much I love hearing from you! (looks with huge eyes like a cute lil' puppy)

IN THE NEXT ONE (in case ya guys want one, of course): Naruto starts giving Sasuke ninja-lessons with unexpected results. While they both wrestle with their emotions, something starts building up… In the meantime an old foe plans on returning. Also, Sasuke meets some old/new faces.

Until next time, guys! I really hope I'll see ya all then.

Peace out!

* * *

**jfkfjk**: Quite a shock indeed! (winces) Poor things.

Let's hope Naruto won't end up causing even further damage. And… I must confess that I kind of agree with you. Maybe some things are meant to be…? (pouts)

Colossal thank yous for the review!  
'Hope ya'll be staying tuned.

-

**YAMA**: (blushes, and BEAMS) My goodness, such a HUGE compliment…! (hugs) You wouldn't believe how good it felt to read those.

Gigantic thank yous for the amazing review!  
I REALLY hope ya'll enjoy the next one just as much.

-

**Wawa**: Man, I'm glad to hear that! (grins from ear to ear)

Ah, Sasuke back to his old self? (scratches chin) We'll see, we'll see…

Monumental thank yous for the review!  
'Hope ya'll be sticking around for more.

-

**Leah**: (beams) Hooray!

Enormous thank yous for the review!

C ya next time, I hope.


	5. The Seed of a New Bond

A/N: First off… I'm so sorry that it's taken me ages to update! It's just that I've been suffering from a bad case of writer's block and lack of inspiration. (winces) (This chapter was born VERY fast when the process started, though – I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing…) I also had this outside related writing project to take care of. BUT, I'm back now, and trying desperately to right my ways. (grins sheepishly)

BUT, before getting started… HUGE thank yous for those fantastic reviews – you can't even imagine how much they mean to me! (beams, and glomps) ('Couldn't help noticing that there were less of them than before, though. Should I be worried?) As always, responses to anonymous reviews can be found from underneath the chappy.

Awkay, because I've already made you wait AGES, let's go! (rubs hands together) I really hope this turns out worth the waaaaay too long wait. (gulps nervously)

* * *

CHAPTER 3 – The Seed of a New Bond

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

* * *

"Now breathe in deep… Good, and then out." Sakura took a little more distance to Sasuke than she would've had to. She couldn't help registering all the scars on his skin before she managed to look away. "Everything seems to be okay. You can put your shirt on."

Sasuke obeyed without a word, appearing deep in thought. She frowned, not managing to focus on her papers.

Sasuke had always been quiet, even back then. But this time… There was something different to this silence. And quite rapidly she registered that Sasuke appeared utterly exhausted, as though the ravenet hadn't been sleeping well in ages. "Are you still having nightmares?" she inquired without the slightest bit of thought.

At first Sasuke stiffened, and she was sure he wouldn't respond. Once again this new Sasuke surprised her. "Those feelings I have in my dreams… They're terrifying. All that anger, rage and bloodthirst… It feels like I'm experiencing the emotions of a monster. And that stench of blood… It's all so vivid." The Uchiha swallowed thickly and wouldn't meet her gaze. "I… I think I killed someone – someone that person I once was hated so much that it makes me feel like I can't breathe. And I think it's only one of those things I don't want to remember."

She swallowed laboriously, not entirely sure what to say. This new openness… She didn't have a clue how to handle it. "Do you think you're beginning to remember?"

Sasuke shook his head and looked out the window, watched how a couple of birds flew by. The ravenet's face seemed stiff. "For Naruto's sake, a part of me hopes so. I know how badly he wants me to remember – it's like an obsession to him. But the rest of me… I can't go back to being that person. All that hatred, rage and sadness… It's not the life of a human being, Sakura." The boy looked towards her with somewhat trapped eyes. "I just don't know how to make Naruto see that."

True, this Sasuke was still very foreign to her after all the times he'd brutally rejected her when they'd been younger. But she'd seen enough people in agony to know that she'd have to do something. And that's why she acted on instinct.

At first Sasuke grew absolutely stiff when she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to a tender hug. Then, very slowly, all his muscles relaxed one by one until he was almost limp. She licked her lips and blinked several times when her eyes stung. "Naruto will understand one day, trust me." She hoped from the bottom of her heart that she was right.

Sasuke didn't respond.

Just then there was a knock on the room's door. She managed to let go of Sasuke just before the door was opened and Shizune peered in with a somewhat solemn expression. "I… have the test results now."

She felt a violent tremor inside, and it took a long moment before she managed to focus on Sasuke again. The boy seemed to be lost into a world of his own. "You can go now. I'll see you later."

The Uchiha nodded almost mechanically.

As soon as she and Shizune had found a quiet room she spoke in a far too tight voice. "Well?"

Shizune swallowed thickly. "It… looks like you were wrong after all." There was a much too long pause. "You're pregnant."

She had to grab the table for support.

* * *

It took about five minutes before Sasuke managed to become coherent enough to understand that he should do something, move.

He was just about to leave the room when there was a somewhat harsh, loud knock on the room's door.

He took a little breath, composing himself. "Just a second, Naruto."

"It's… not Naruto." The female voice startled him, mostly because of where he'd last heard it. Turning his head slowly, he felt a shiver when facing the same young woman who'd interrogated him out of the Council's orders.

He took a step backwards and frowned, feeling much colder than before. Was he going to be interrogated again?

Maybe the woman read his thoughts, because she spoke. "I came of my own accord this time. I've been meaning to meet you and apologize for what they did – for what I did." She waited for a second. "My name is Kayo."

He nodded slowly, not sure how he should feel. They eyed each other for a while before he spoke what'd been running through his head since they'd last met. "You… kept asking me about my parents, and…" He shivered a little. "Are they dead?"

Kayo nodded somewhat hesitantly, a hint of sadness appearing to her eyes. "I'm sorry. I can imagine you would've wanted to meet them."

He nodded, looking away. In his mind, he wondered why he actually missed people he'd never even met. He then frowned once more, looking at the woman. "Almost everyone here hates me. Why don't you?"

She gave him a tiny smile. "They don't hate you, Sasuke. They just can't decide if they should trust you or not. Not everyone can see your mind like I did." To his surprise, she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "If it ever gets overwhelming, you'll find me from this address. Come to me instead of running away."

He nodded, unable to understand why he actually trusted her.

She gave him a small, slightly sad smile. "I know this all is confusing. But hang in there – I know you're strong enough to do it." With that she turned around and left the room.

Sasuke stared at the closed door, feeling slightly dizzy and confused.

Why was it that it felt like he'd seen her sad little smile before on someone else's face?

-

Once Kayo was outside the room, she noticed much too clearly the two ANBU-ninjas who were obviously keeping an eye on Sasuke. She felt like sighing and punching someone at the same time.

So the Council still hadn't learned…

With that thought she kept walking as though she hadn't noticed the men and eventually sneaked into a tiny room nearby the hospital's entrance. Even in the lack of light she immediately saw Tsunade's familiar figure. "Well?"

She nodded, fighting back a sigh. "You were right, Hokage-sama. He still doesn't remember – he's still innocent, I can feel it." Her eyes darkened. "The ANBU was there."

Tsunade swore, loudly. "I need to have a talk with those idiots." There was a small pause. "Thank you, for doing this. I know it wasn't easy."

She nodded stiffly. "I was glad to do my duty. Besides…" She swallowed thickly, but the lump in her throat remained. "I know he would've wanted this."

"Hmm." There was a small pause. "You can go, you know? Chiati must be waiting for you."

She nodded respectfully. "Thank you, Hokage-sama." With that she disappeared into a puff of smoke.

* * *

Over the weeks passed Naruto and Sasuke had managed to develop a little routine of their own, which gave them both a sense of security. One part of the routine was that when Sasuke had a medical checkup once a week, Naruto cooked something. Most often the Uzumaki's food was half-scorched and tasted far from eatable, but Sasuke didn't have the heart to say this out loud. Naruto clearly needed some distraction while he was under Sakura's inspection, and he found their joined dinners a nice way to forget about the Council and all expectations. For those dinners Naruto didn't push him to remember and he didn't feel the pressure of having to be or do something he couldn't. It was a heaven.

That day, however, something felt off. Naruto seemed… almost nervous.

In the end he had enough of the blond's twitching and shot a demanding look towards the boy. "Alright, spill." He rolled his eyes when facing a questioning glance. "Don't play dumb with me. I know there's something on your mind."

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Well, there's something." The boy grew more solemn all of a sudden, and he stiffened. "We've tried pretty much everything to get your memory back. But there's still one more thing I want to try."

He frowned, folding his arms as slight weight sat to his chest. "What would that be?"

Naruto smirked. "Put on something comfortable and come with me. And who knows? You may end up liking this."

He knew he was probably asking for trouble, but couldn't help feeling curious. And that's why he followed the blond willingly.

* * *

Sasuke felt a small chill inside when realizing that Naruto took him to training grounds nearby the blond's home. He quirked an eyebrow. "You do understand that I'm not exactly a ninja anymore, right?"

Naruto smirked. "We'll see about that. I think this is the perfect way to help you remember."

He frowned, feeling some sort of electricity under his skin. "I don't even know how to fight", he reminded the blond.

Naruto shrugged carelessly. "Then you'll learn. Don't worry – I won't hurt you."

He nodded slowly, letting some trust sneak under his uncomfortably tight ribcage. It confused him, sometimes, how hard it was for him to trust.

Less than a blink later Naruto struck, the boy's fist whistling just past his face. He let out a heated gasp, feeling how his eyes flashed. And at that moment it felt like his whole body had been set on fire.

Sasuke couldn't really control himself – it seemed that he often lost control over himself around Naruto, no matter how hard he tried. And in a matter of moments he moved, his eyes flashing. This felt good, familiar somehow. Why should he have tried to stop himself?

Air itself formed something that felt like a tornado around them as they spun, fists and feet moving far faster than a sudden bystander would've been able to follow.

Sasuke felt almost overwhelmed, surprised, but for the first time in a while not scared.

How was he able to move like this? Where had he learned all this from? And why did it feel so good to do this with Naruto?

He let out a soft breath when Naruto's kick missed him only narrowly. He'd need to be more alert, now, if he didn't want the next one to hit hard.

His body, apparently, heard that thought well. Because in less than a blink his own fist moved – and his eyes widened when he felt an impact with Naruto's face. Surprised, the blond lost his balance and they crashed down to the ground. He landed on top of Naruto, and for some reason the boy wrapped one arm around him, as though fearing he'd run away. They were both breathing heavily with their eyes wide, and he felt himself shivering violently. Some distant part of him noticed that Naruto was much too close, but he didn't manage to muster the will to pull away.

The silence seemed to last a lifetime before Naruto spoke, or rather sputtered. "You… You could fight."

"Yeah", he breathed out, still not knowing how to feel about the fact.

-

Naruto head spun and his heart jumped about a million miles per hour. Memories mixed with the situation at hand, and before he realized what was happening his body was already following his urges.

He pushed his upper body upwards until his lips were only an inch from Sasuke's. "Do you… Do you remember?"

And at that moment the close proximity became too much for Sasuke. The boy distanced from him as though his touch had burned, and backed off a couple of steps as soon as he got up. There was a nearly wild, shocked look in those onyx eyes. "I have to go." Without anything further the ravenet spun around and started to dash away.

It took several moments before Naruto realized what'd happened, what he'd been about to do. When it all sunk in he slumped listlessly to the ground, his heart still hammering and his throat feeling blocked. For the about a millionth time since Sasuke's 'death' his eyes stung.

_Shit…!_

-

Neither of them noticed the pair of eyes that'd been observing them. Wind sighed as the observer disappeared.

* * *

Not entirely sure why he went there, Sasuke found himself wandering to the address Kayo had given him. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the far from kind looks people gave him.

To his slight surprise he found himself stood before the Academy. And Kayo was right there waiting for him with a slight smile. "I had a feeling you'd come."

He frowned a little. What was she planning? "Why… did you invite me here?"

"Because there's something I'd like you to see." She gestured him to follow. "Come. The kids can't wait much longer."

He blinked with surprise. Was Kayo really going to trust him with the village's children?

"I'm a teacher", she explained while opening the building's door and leading him in. "I resigned from being a ninja when my daughter was born – she needs me." Just then they stopped to a particular door. There was a small smile on Kayo's face as she opened the door and peered in. "This is my class. I have to warn you, though. They like visitors very much."

He nodded slowly, then entered as though he'd been approaching the most dangerous of opponents. The reception he got literally took his breath away for a moment.

Kayo hadn't lied when saying that the children loved visitors. In an instant they were all surrounding him, asking questions about him and what it was like to be a ninja. And this time he faced no hatred, not even hesitation. The eyes of every single child sparkled with excitement. For some reason that felt incredibly comforting.

"Alright, settle down – give him time to breathe! You all have a lot of tasks to do, no?" Kayo commanded in the end, and the children obeyed reluctantly. She then focused on someone in particular. "Chiati, could you come over here?" The woman gave him a look. "She's the one I wanted you to meet."

Sasuke blinked twice when seeing a about eight-years-old girl who looked stunningly familiar. She had long, wild black hair and onyx eyes that looked startlingly lot like his. Were he and this girl… related somehow?

"This is my daughter, Chiati", Kayo explained in a soft voice. "Usually I don't teach her, but today her own teacher was sick so she joined my class." She focused on the little girl again. "Chia, this is Sasuke."

The little girl smiled at him, her whole face filled with trust and acceptance that made Sasuke's chest grow warm. "Hi, Sasuke!"

And for the first time in a very wrong while he also smiled so that it reached his eyes. "Hey."

Somehow, as the kids pulled him to their own little world and he relaxed, for a little while all worries floated away. For the first time in the life he remembered he felt like he belonged.

* * *

Naruto spent almost half an hour looking for Sasuke before he realized that if the Uchiha didn't want to be found, he'd remain missing. His feet weighed a ton as he walked home, and he felt a nasty headache threatening to kick in. The discomfort didn't get any easier when he noticed Shikamaru waiting by his door, leaning against the wall with folded arms. "I wanted to talk to you", the brunet announced before he could ask. "Because this is getting too damn troublesome."

For a moment he almost told the boy to leave until he came to a conclusion that it would've been childish. He sighed and shrugged. "I hope you don't mind the stench of Sakura's herbs. I'm trying to keep myself from getting a headache."

Shikamaru wrinkled his nose, but followed him inside.

For almost ten minutes it was uncomfortably silent until Shikamaru finally spoke. "Look… I didn't mean to betray you or anything. None of us did. But something had to be done – things had gotten way out of hand. It was only a matter of time before Sasuke would've taken all his anger out on Konoha. And then you would've been the one forced to stop him." The boy looked at him for a moment, giving him the chance to absorb those words. "Would you really have been able to do that? Could you have done what was necessary, even for the sake of Konoha?"

A tremor crossed his whole being as he gulped down the herbal drink. Memories spun around his head, and he knew the answer long before he voiced it. "No", he murmured in the end.

Shikamaru nodded, his expression already a little softer. And for the first time in ages there was understanding between them. This time the silence that lingered for a while wasn't uncomfortable. "How is Sasuke?" Shikamaru inquired in the end.

He looked up towards the roof, noticing that there was a stain he'd have to clean up some day. "He's… fine. Well, as fine as he can be with most of the village wanting him punished for something he can't remember." He bit his lip so hard that he almost drew blood. "But he still doesn't remember a thing."

"Oh." There was a long, thoughtful pause. "But… Wasn't that technique supposed to…?" The boy didn't quite dare to say the rest in front of him.

His glare was even sharper than he'd meant it as he looked towards the brunet, balling his fists. "Sasuke will remember one day – he isn't gone forever. And then… Then he'll be free."

Shikamaru's eyebrow bounced up. "Are you seriously calling that freedom? Don't you remember what his life was like back then, how much he had to fight with?"

His fist shook, but he managed to keep himself from using it. "Can we talk about something else already?" he all but hissed, the intensity of his emotions startling him.

Shikamaru frowned, appearing confused and almost irritated. "Why the hell are you so hellbend to bring back his memory?"

Naruto's eyes shimmered and his voice shook as he spoke, but he didn't cry. "Because I was in love with him, okay?" He took deep, shuddering breaths, at the moment too worked up to be embarrassed by his daring confession. "I… I have no clue when it happened, but I fell in love with him." He grit his teeth, futilely trying to compose himself. "I… I know I'm selfish, but… I miss him, more than you could ever understand. I want to get him back, to finally make him happy."

Shikamaru appeared utterly shocked for a long, stilled moment. Then, very slowly, the boy's eyes softened a little. "You could've never made him happy, Naruto – even I know that. I don't think there would've been anything in the world that could've somehow fixed him, saved him. But… You've still got a chance with this Sasuke."

He grit his teeth, his eyes stinging hellishly. "That Sasuke isn't gone!"

"Yes, he is!" Shikamaru all but snarled, then went on much more softly. "Yes, he is. And the sooner you accept that, the sooner you stop torturing both of you. Because… No matter how much you want him to, this Sasuke will never magically transform into the guy you knew."

At first his eyes narrowed and his fists balled. But then, very slowly, his body relaxed once more and his head fell in something close to defeat. He bit his lip so hard he could taste blood. "I… I miss him so much."

"I know." Shikamaru's voice was softer now. The boy gestured him to follow. "Follow me. There's something I want to show you."

Somewhat confused, he obeyed.

To his surprise Shikamaru led him close to the Academy, to the edge of a field where several kids were playing.

He frowned. "I still don't understand why you took me here."

The brunet nodded towards the field. "To see that."

Curious, he looked towards the pointed direction and blinked twice. Sure enough Sasuke was there looking after the children, seeming so comfortable in the middle of the noise and hassle that it stunned him. And the Uchiha… He was smiling. He actually looked at least somewhat happy and content.

"This is why I brought you here", Shikaru explained. "That Sasuke you fell for… I don't know if he even ever existed. But this one… He's right here before you, with no masks or anything. And I think you should give him a chance."

He couldn't respond because he barely even heard. For the first time since Sasuke's return he wasn't missing something more than this. And it felt good.

* * *

The two hours after that Sasuke was absent felt like torture to Naruto. When the ravenet finally did come home there was no mistaking the tension that lingered as they eyed each other.

Sasuke wasn't hostile and angry now, but somehow the Uchiha was just as distant as back ín the days of their early teenage years. Only this time, Naruto wasn't blind to the distance. And he was determined to fix things. He was sick of losing Sasuke all the time.

Sasuke eyed him warily. "What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath. "We need to talk."

Sasuke looked at him tiredly. "If this is about me remembering… I don't think I can do any more trying today."

Those words, and especially the other's tone, brought a sharp twinge to his stomach. Was this how much pressure he was putting on Sasuke? "No, no, that's not it. I just…" He sighed, cursing how words failed him all of a sudden. "Can we sit?"

Sasuke nodded, appearing to be in such discomfort that it hurt him. The boy walked up to the kitchen table and sat down, clearly expecting him to follow.

-

Sasuke waited for Naruto's next move surprisingly patiently although there was something swirling inside him.

Had this day shattered something, or was Naruto still willing to be patient with him? The need to know was almost suffocating him.

Naruto sighed and slumped heavily to the chair opposite him. "Look… I know I've been a prick, forcing you into being someone you're not, treating you like you're someone else. It's just…" The boy grit his teeth almost violently, and he could see how close to tears the blond was. It made something tighten in his chest to almost feel all that pain. In the end Naruto gasped a little before going on, not looking at him. "It's so damn hard, to let go."

Finally he understood. And it made his chest tighten even further for some reason, until it was hard to breathe.

-

Sasuke's reaction took long, much longer than Naruto felt ready to stand. In the end there was something close to a whisper. "It's alright. I understand." And just one glanced proved that the Uchiha meant it.

A strange sensation of new peace fell upon them. There had never been such between them, not even back then.

It took a mighty while before Naruto felt composed enough to try talking. "So… What do you want to do?" This all still felt weird, but at least this was a start. This new Sasuke definitely deserved that he at least tried.

Sasuke was silent for so long that it made him a little bit nervous. There was a strange, thoughtful and tense look on the raven's face. "I… want you to take me to my parents' grave." The boy looked at him with slightly sad yet hopefull eyes. "Could you do that?"

He shivered a little. Of course he knew where Sasuke's parents were buried – everyone in Konoha knew of the Uchihas' burial ground. But was it really a good idea to take the Uchiha there, to take the risk?

He hesitated for the longest time but in the end nodded slowly. He hoped dearly he wasn't making a huge mistake.

This time, the chance of awakening some ghosts from the past almost scared him.

* * *

The cemetery was eerily quiet as they stood there, staring at the tombstone of Sasuke's parents.

For the past five minutes Sasuke hadn't moved at all, and Naruto was getting worried that the Uchiha had gone into some sort of a shock.

Then, so suddenly that he blinked, Sasuke spoke, or perhaps rather whispered. "I… I was hoping I'd remember something here." The Uchiha sounded so sad that it broke Naruto's heart. "But… I don't feel anything, even though they were my parents. I still can't get even a glimpse to my head."

Wondering if he was making a huge mistake, Naruto moved slowly and wrapped his arms tenderly around Sasuke, pulling the boy closer. At first Sasuke stiffened completely, even balled his fists. But then the body against his relaxed completely. Only the chest he'd wrapped his arms around quaked under restrained emotions.

Not a word was said as they stood there in the dark. The only things he managed to focus on were the slight moves of Sasuke's body and the stiffled noises his ears barely caught.

At some point he was startled back to the present when he felt a surprisingly warm touch. The same warmth spred all the way through him when he realized that Sasuke had placed a hand to cover his. The boy… was almost holding on. And it felt far better than he'd expected.

He swallowed thickly, not really knowing how to proceed. "Do you feel better?" he all but whispered in the end, as though afraid of disturbing someone or something.

Sasuke nodded faintly and leaned closer for a fleeting moment, like searching for support and security. "I'm fine", the boy murmured, still staring at the tombstone in a desperate attempt to remember. "I just… I wish I'd had the chance to know them, that's all."

He nodded softly.

Once upon a time, Sasuke had screamed at his face that he couldn't know what the raven felt because he'd never lost – he'd never had anyone to begin with. Now, for the first time… They were in the same situation, grim as it was. Finally he could claim that he understood. The turmoil Sasuke was going through wasn't a mystery to him.

Sasuke's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "I… also wish I could remember. I know you hate this."

At that moment he felt more guilty than ever in his life. He tightened his hold on the ravenet a little. "Hey, it's okay. There's still time, you know?" How weak, but it was the best he could do.

"Hn." After that a very comfortable silence fell.

Naruto was mildly surprised, perhaps even disappointed, when Sasuke suddenly moved away and started to make his way away from the burial ground. He frowned, feeling coldness creeping in. "Where are you going?"

Sasuke wouldn't look at him, but the boy's tone calmed him down a little. "I just need a walk. I'll be back soon." As the raven disappeared, he knew he could trust those words.

And he couldn't keep a small, slightly sad smile from appearing.

He'd lost one Sasuke to the shadows. But… Maybe Shikamaru had been right. Now, at least, he had a new chance, a new beginning.

Inside him, still unbeknownst to him, a new strong bond started to form that night.

* * *

Sasuke wandered for quite a long time, his mind spinning around a million things at once.

For the first time since he'd left the security and isolation of the cabin he was beginning to feel comfortable with his new life. Was there a chance that maybe one day, he'd belong here? That one day, Naruto would accept him for who he was? He couldn't understand why that meant so much to him.

Just then he realized that he was about to bump into someone. Out of reflex he outstretched a hand and grabbed, just managing to keep a rather young, short and plump woman from falling down. Heat rose to his cheeks when he saw the look of horror on her face. "I'm… sorry", he managed to mutter.

The woman's eyes flashed with barely human terror. "Let go of me!"

Just then he felt a harsh hit. It wasn't until he hit the ground he realized that someone had punched him. Looking up with a mixture of feelings, he found the furious face of a tall, extremely skinny man who had several teeth missing. The man's eyes narrowed at him. "Get your hands off my wife, you lowly piece of shit!"

The situation was already nightmarish, and his heart was beating erratically. But things only got worse, because just then he realized that their little spectacle had earned quite a bit of audience. Most of the people were glaring at him heatedly.

And that was when it all got too much for him. Far faster than he should've been able to move he got up, then disappeared into nearby woods. The intensity of his emotions made him feel sick to his stomach.

How had he ever imagined that this place could become his home? These people would never accept him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard something close to a moan. He stiffened, only then realizing how far he'd walked. One step and he'd be out of Konoha, out of this life he'd been thrown into.

And then he heard the moan again, this time it was even more quiet. He frowned, realizing that the sound was coming from a couple of steps away from the borderline.

The Council still didn't trust him, probably never would, and he shouldn't be taking risks like this. But he also couldn't leave someone to die.

Advancing carefully and silently, keeping in mind that this could easily be a trap, he sneaked towards the sound. He blinked twice when reaching his destination and meeting the cause of the moans.

On the ground, hidden by bushes and trees, a very tall boy who seemed slightly older than him was leaning heavily against a tree. There was blood on the ground and the boy had several still bleeding wounds that appeared deep. Some blood even stained the male's spiked orange hair. The boy's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and the way his other arm hung in an unnatural angle revealed that it was broken.

Sasuke took a breath.

This boy was injured, and left alone here he'd most likely die before the morning. He'd have to do something.

Forgetting caution he walked up to the boy and knelt. "Are you still conscious?" Seeing the slightest bit of movement and hearing a one more moan he went on. "Open your eyes."

The boy obeyed, albeit slowly. And the moment those slightly hazy eyes met his and focused they widened. The boy gasped, then coughed so that a little bit of blood stained his lips. Through wheezing pants he heard a nearly shocked half-whimper. "Sasuke…!"  
Sasuke's blood turned into ice as his eyes also widened.

Who the hell was this guy?

* * *

Madara's eye flashed as he listened to the news. "So he's still alive?"

"Yes."

He turned, glancing to the sky that was completely black with clouds hiding the moon.

So the plan could still live on…

"What do we do?"

"First we observe. And when the time is right…" He smirked a little under his mask. "… we give him an offer that's too good to be refused."

* * *

TBC, or will it?

* * *

Chiati/Itachi… (smirks)

* * *

ABOUT THE OC: Because some of you are probably worried, I feel the need to ease your minds. First off, no worries, she won't steal the show. She may have a couple of scenes in the future, but mostly she'd played the role I planned for her. (grins) Also, she's DEFINITELY no MarySue (shudders), and she won't have a romantic plot that'd still exists. So there's no need to worry about her.

* * *

A/N: Uh-huh, what pickle we have! There's a sort of a love-triangle with Naruto and the old and new Sasuke. And now Juugo and Madara have joined in. (winces)

So… How was it – still worth continuing? (glances worriedly) PLEASE, let me hear from you – it'd seriously make my day!

IN THE NEXT ONE there'd be: Juugo stirs things up, and Sasuke finds settling into Konoha even harder than before when he heards that he's also had a life elsewhere. Both his and Naruto's emotions run high. Madara hides behind the corner, and sees his opportunity…

Until next time – hopefully that's soon!

Take care!

* * *

**jfkjfk**: I'm so happy to hear you liked the comparison! It was just a thought that struck me pretty hard while writing. (grins)

Ah, as for the stranger…! (smirks) Your wish shall be granted – she'll be seen a little bit more in the next chapter. (beams) I'm overjoyed to hear she caught your interest – HOORAY!

Colossal thank yous for the review!  
'Hope ya'll stay tuned for the next one.

-

**Wawa**: Sad it was! (sniffs)

Let's hope Naruto and Sasuke will start to actually connect soon. Because now they're basically total strangers to each other, and it's hurting them both. (winces)

Monumental thank yous for the review!  
'Hope I'll c ya around the next one.

-

**Mina**: My goodness! (beams like a kid) I can't even describe how happy I am to hear that you're THAT excited about this story! Really inspires me to keep writing, ya know? (HUGS)

ENORMOUS thank yous for the review!  
I really hope ya'll enjoy the next one as much.

-

**teh-f43ry-pwnz**: It means A LOT to hear that someone's that excited to see the next chapter, ya know? So thank you! (beams, and hugs)

Mega-sized thank yous for the review!  
I REALLY hope ya'll find the next chapter worth the wait.


	6. The Whisper of a Storm

A/N: Hiya there, folks! I'm back, and finally at least somewhat timely. Yosh? (grins)

BUT, first… Thank you so much for those fantastic reviews! (hugs) You won't believe how happy they made me, so THANK YOU! I really hope you'll keep believing in this story. (huggles once more)

Awkay, because I bet you didn't come to read my babblings, let's rock! (swallows thickly) I seriously hope this'll be an enjoyable ride.

**FOR MOOD SETTING**: The song for this chapter is DEFINITELY 'Let me be myself' by 3 Doors Down. The lyrics can be found from underneath the chappy – please do check them out! I think they fit Sasuke's mood perfectly.

**AS FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER THE RATING WILL BE M!** Just so ya know. (grins)

* * *

CHAPTER 4 – The Whisper of a Storm

* * *

When Sasuke didn't come back home in several hours panic spread all the way through Naruto, making him feel cold. It didn't make his uneasiness any easier that at some point it started to rain miserably, and he even heard thunder in the distance.

Sasuke had already left once without goodbyes – not _this_ Sasuke, but still. If that would happen again…

He didn't think he'd be able to take that kind of a rejection again.

He was just about to dash out into the rain when the apartment's door flew open. He couldn't do anything but stare when Sasuke stumbled in, dragging a taller, bloodied boy along. For a reason he couldn't quite understand it stung him to see Sasuke so close to another. Who the hell was this guy, anyway?

As though reading his mind Sasuke looked at him, panting and raven hair dripping water. "This… is Juugo. My teammate."

He frowned, gritting his teeth. "A teammate?" Not that it would've been a surprise to him that Sasuke had had a new team, but…

The teen, Juugo, looked at him hesitantly. It wasn't until then he properly realized that the boy was injured and clearly exhausted. "I… need a place to stay."

His eyes narrowed a little, and somehow it felt like the intense emotions inside him weren't caused only by mistrust. "Why the hell should we trust you?"

Juugo shrugged, appearing exhausted and pained. "There's no solid proof I can give you."

The two of them were so intently focused on examining each other with their gazes that Sasuke's voice startled them. "I trust him." Onyx eyes were thoughtful when looking at the tall teen. "I don't know why, but… You feel familiar to me."

A flash passed Naruto's whole body, and he fought the urge to bite his lip. He couldn't help wondering if he'd felt familiar to Sasuke, at all.

It took a long moment before he managed to speak. "Then what are we going to do with him? He can't exactly stay here. There's no room, and someone would find out."

Sasuke mused for a moment. "We're taking him to that cabin where I used to live. It's safe and secluded – no one will ever find him there."

Relief and gratitude flashed in Juugo's eyes.

Naruto had to compose himself for a moment before he managed to operate. "Then let's go. Sun's gonna come up in a couple of hours – then it'll be too late."

Not another word was spoken the whole time as they left and disappeared into the still dark forest.

* * *

Truthfully, Sasuke remembered several occasions when he'd felt uncomfortable. But few of them beat the air around him, Naruto and Juugo as they approached the cabin in utter silence. When they finally reached their destination Sasuke gave a soundless breath of relief.

It warmed his heart, though, to see how grateful Juugo obviously was for this chance. It showed with utmost certainty that he'd made the right decision when saving the boy. Now if only Naruto had believed him…

Trying his hardest to ignore the blatantly obvious tension, he did his best to tend Juugo's wounds while Naruto waited ín the background. "I'm not much of a medic, but maybe this is enough to make you feel more comfortable."

Juugo, who'd been sitting on a bed, shook his head while pulling on a shirt to cover his bandaged upper torso. "I'll be fine. Thank you."

"So who attacked you, anyway?" Naruto inquired. At the moment the blond sounded more formal than hostile, which Sasuke welcomed. "And what were you doing so close to Konoha?"

Juugo's eyes were cast downwards. "I… betrayed the Akatsuki. In the end I stumbled too close to Konoha's borderline. ANBU didn't like seeing me around."

A chill crossed Sasuke. He knew what the Akatsuki was – it was one of the first things Naruto had taught him, for his own safety. He couldn't help wondering for what reasons someone like Juugo would join the organization.

Answers, however, could wait for now, he decided when looking out the cabin's window. "It's almost morning – we have to go", Naruto beat him to saying.

He nodded. He was just about to follow the blond outside when Juugo's voice made him halt. "Sasuke, wait."

He looked at the boy with some surprise. "Hmm?"

Juugo didn't look at him while speaking, but he still saw the emotions dancing on the boy's face. It fascinated him – he'd never met someone quite so open. "I… There's this… force inside of me, a very dark force. It's a constant struggle to control its bloodthirst, and when I'm not careful enough…" The boy swallowed thickly and looked down, ashamed. "But you… You were able to control me, always. And… I was kind of hoping that one day, I'd be able to return the favor." Finally the tall teen looked at him with warm eyes. "It's good to see that you're finally free."

He stared at the boy for a long time, feeling warm and dazed.

When he didn't respond Juugo's expression faltered. The boy looked away once more, focusing on the birds chirping right outside the window. "I'm sorry. I said too much."

It took a moment before he managed to shake his head. "It's not that. It's just…" He gave the boy a somewhat sad smile. "It's a surprise that someone accepts this version of me like that."

Juugo frowned, but apparently chose not to say anything. He was relieved – it was good to spend time with someone who didn't expect anything, including answers he couldn't give.

After a while he cleared his throat, for some reason feeling that he couldn't stay around Juugo anymore. Maybe it was because of all the questions being around the teen brought to his head. "I should go. We both need rest." He gave the taller boy a one more look, heading towards the door. "I'll come and see you as soon as possible."

Juugo lay down, appearing half-asleep. "Hmm", was the boy's soul response.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke's journey home was a quiet one, mostly because they were both too tired to think, let alone talk. It wasn't until they were by one of Konoha's rivers Naruto found the will to form words. "You… scared me pretty badly today." The words just came without him having any control over them – maybe this needed to come out to clear the air between them. He swallowed thickly, the memories still stinging. "A long time ago you left me, left Konoha. I was afraid you'd done the same thing again."

Sasuke was silent for a few beats, obviously surprised by his words. What came out in the end almost got lost into the sounds of the river. "I won't leave you."

He glanced towards the ravenet to find onyx eyes looking right back, no hesitation in them. And suddenly everything inside him became warm with cautious hope. "Can you promise me that? Promise me that you won't give up?"

It took a long time, almost longer than he could take, before Sasuke finally responded in a thin, nearly breathless voice. "I… don't know what I did, back then. But _I_ won't abandon you, I promise."

At the moment those words were the only reassurance Naruto needed. Feeling almost light-headed he took Sasuke's hand and squeezed, wondering why he felt the urge to do so.

It was the first time he dared to hope that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have to lose Sasuke again.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

* * *

Very early that morning Sasuke was surprised beyond any belief when he realized that Naruto had actually woken up before him. It took him only minutes to figure out that something was obviously wrong. Naruto was unusually quiet, and barely touched any food. It required a lot of patience not to ask anything.

In the end his patience was rewarded half an hour after sunrise, as Naruto looked at him with sad eyes he didn't remember seeing before. "Today's… Today's a special day. I want you to meet someone."

He nodded, his stomach knotting for one reason or another.

The walk took less than ten minutes, and he felt shivers when realizing that Naruto had led him to a cemetary. Keeping all questions to himself he followed the disturbingly quiet blond through the rows of stones.

In the end they stopped before a certain stone so abruptly that he almost bumped into Naruto. He wasn't sure if some part of him recognized the name engraved to the stone or if his body reacted to the Uzumaki's obvious pain, but he felt a sharp twinge. Someone had brought fresh flowers that lay right below the name.

'_Kakashi Hatake_ '

Naruto remained extremely quiet for a long time, almost like detached from the reality, and the blond's shaking fists were balled so tightly that knuckles had turned white. Blond bangs had fallen to shield to boy's face just when he would've desperately wanted to see them. "Kakashi… Kakashi was our sensei, a long time ago." He heard a thick, labored gulp. "He died, only a little after you…" The rest faded away – he guessed the blond didn't know which words to use.

Mostly without even noticing it he took Naruto's hand and felt the blond squeeze back almost desperately. Maybe the boy needed a reminder that he hadn't lost quite everything.

After what must've been almost five minutes he dared to speak. "Can you… tell me about him?" He glanced towards the name once more. "Because I think I would've wanted to know him." And maybe it'd help Naruto, too.

Naruto lifted his head a little while nodding. Finally he was able to see that the blond wasn't crying although moisture shimmered in the depths of the blue eyes. The boy's expression was soft as he began.

* * *

Especially for the past weeks Sasuke's life had been far from simple – dangling between Naruto, Juugo and his so-called new job with the children was a choir, and the villagers' much too open hostility didn't help dealing with all that any easier. It'd surpassed all his expectations. And that day, he got a clear picture of just how difficult things might become.

He frowned when entering the class and realizing that the children had been left under the care of a very young teacher he didn't know. He stopped wondering the second he heard the noises coming from outside the building.

"… _that traitor near their kids, Kayo! This will not stand – you must understand that!_"

Kayo's near-snarl was filled with venom that would've made most back down. "_Leave him the fuck alone, Tsugemi._"

By then Sasuke had made it close enough to see the commotion. Four men and a woman – whom he rapidly recognized as members of the Council – had all but cornered Kayo. One of them, the head of the Council, was looking at Kayo through narrowed eyes.

Another member, a slightly younger man, stepped to stand beside the leader and hissed at Kayo. "You're not talking to him like that."

All of Kayo's attention was locked to the leader. "You may be the Council's leader, you may be Danzou's brother and hell, you may even call yourself my father. But I will not stand back and watch you do this, watch you repeat the mistakes of past." She folded her arms and lifted her chin a little. "I know he took away your brother. But he also killed the man I love, the father of my daughter. And really, the person who did all that… He's gone. He isn't the Sasuke Naruto and Sakura brought back." There was a tiny pause. "I no longer linger in the past, because this Sasuke deserves so much better. You're only pushing him back towards being that person he once was. It's your hatred and mistrust that created what he once was!"

Tsugemi wrinkled his nose when looking at her. "I don't even know who you are anymore." With those words he turned and gestured the rest of the Council-members to follow. "Let's go. I'll take care of my daughter later, in privacy."

Sasuke didn't pay any attention to what was happening, because something as simple as breathing and controlling the nausea swelling inside him took all his focus.

Before, he'd had a dark feeling that in the shadows of his past he'd been something close to a monster. Until today he'd been clinging to hopes that he'd been wrong. But now… there was no running from the truth, and…

Dear god, what had he…?!

He didn't have the time to even finish that thought, because suddenly Kayo was stood before him. She frowned, then unleashed a growl. "You heard, right?"

He nodded, feeling choked and ready to run any given moment. "Yeah."

Kayo's eyes softened a little. "You need to believe that I meant what I said. When I first saw you it was difficult, but now… Now, I'm able to separate the person you were from the one standing before me. You should understand that things weren't simple back then – nothing was black and white, nothing but your feelings." She looked at him in a way that suggested she wasn't really seeing him standing there. "Besides… I know what Itachi would've wanted."

He frowned, feeling shivers. "Itachi?"

"It's a long story for some other time." Something about the woman's smile made all his doubts fade away. "Now let's stop standing around – we've got work to do. Chiati and the others are waiting for you anxiously."

He nodded somewhat dazedly, following the woman as she went.

* * *

Naruto was preparing himself for a training session when there was a knock on the door of his apartment. "Sasuke?" he called out when walking up to open.

"No, it's me." Sakura's voice carried the same dark hint he saw on her face when opening the door. She sighed. "You… should go to Kakashi's apartment. It's about Iruka."

Naruto reached his destination in five minutes. The aparment was shadowy and eerily quiet when he pushed the unlocked door open. "Anyone in here?" he called out, preparing himself for pretty much anything.

In a room nearby someone cleared their throat. "I'm here", Iruka's familiar yet slightly off voice replied.

He followed the voice, and felt his heart break at what he found.

All but sumbled to the floor and his back leaned heavily against the wall was Iruka, a huge pile of letters in his hands and all over the floor. The man's eyes were dry at the moment, but it was obvious he'd done a lot of crying recently.

The brunet gave him a tiny, somewhat feeble smile. "We… used to send each other letters all the time. I… I didn't realize he'd kept them all." The man took a deep breath, obviously working his hardest to pull himself back together. There was a tiny, badly weavering and helpless smile. "No one else has come to do it yet, so I was supposed to clear away all his belongings, but… I guess I got stuck here."

He offered a thin smile, although a stab of pain pierced him. "Maybe I can help you."

Iruka gave him a look of gratitude. In a moment they started to clean up in silence, savoring all the pieces of memories they found.

* * *

Evening was beginning to darken when Naruto walked towards home deep in thought. He didn't come out of his stupor until he heard Sakura's voice. "How was he?"

He stopped to let her catch up with him, then sighed as they started to walk together. "He's… trying, I guess. But it takes time." He _knew_, from bitter experience. He then gave the pinkette a glance. "But that wasn't what you wanted to talk about, right?"

Sakura bit her lip and sighed heavily. It took a moment before she began. "Sasuke… didn't show up for today's medical examination. It's just a one-time thing and all, but…" She mused for a moment. "Is he okay?"

He couldn't look at her, nor could he come up with an immediate response. It was bitterly amusing, really, that although this new Sasuke was much more open he didn't have a clue what was really going on inside the ravenet's head. "I… don't know. I guess. He's trying to eat a little more, and that medication you gave helps him with sleeping."

"What about mentally?" He felt her eyes on him as she went on. "Is he happy?"

He squeezed his mouth to a tight thin line. In truth, he didn't know – it was like a curse of some sort that he didn't seem to be able to make any Sasuke happy, and he knew much too clearly that it was his fault this time around.

As it turned out he never had to answer Sakura's question, because the sight they ran into took over all his thoughts. His eyes widened a little.

There on a tiny training ground Sasuke was training with Shikamaru. The two spun around each other like the Uchiha had never forgotten his life as a ninja.

"Shikamaru's given him a couple of lessons recently", Sakura explained. "I think he feels guilty for taking Sasuke to the Council, and for giving up on Sasuke back then."

Naruto didn't hear, because all he could focus on was Sasuke. As he watched the way the Uchiha moved, the way the boy's onyx eyes burned and face filled with concentration, he could've sworn that at least for a little while he looked right at the old Sasuke. The sight made his chest tighten with hope and something else he couldn't name, caused his eyes to sting.

It was the little moments like this that kept him hoping that maybe one day he'd meet the Sasuke he'd known and fought to bring back.

Just then Shikamaru and Sasuke noticed them. The brunet and pinkette took this as their cue to leave, and the two walked away after giving him and Sasuke brief byes.

Letting his feet lead him Naruto walked up to Sasuke. It took a mighty while before he managed to speak. "You've… gotten better."

Sasuke gave him a look and frowned. "You look like you'd seen a ghost or something."

He gave a tiny, wry smile. "I… guess I kind of did." This time he frowned when noticing a bleeding gash on the ravenet's shoulder. "You got a wound."

He touched the wound, his honest soul goal being to inspect, but in seconds a part of him wished he hadn't. Sasuke tensed up completely, nearly turned into stone, under his touch and flinched a step's worth away. The boy's black eyes were filled with something close to warning. "I'm… I'm fine, okay? You don't have to worry." With the the teen stepped away completely and clearly prepared to leave. "I have to go. Juugo needs some more food."

He frowned, unsure if it was mistrust or something else that made his blood turn to icy fire every time he heard Juugo's name. "Just… Be careful. We still don't know if he's trustworthy."

As though reading the far from selfless thoughts in his head, Sasuke gave him a look of amusement and mild annoyance before starting to walk away. "I'll be fine, so stop worrying already."

Watching Sasuke walk away Naruto frowned and folded his arms, feeling cold although the weather was relatively warm.

He'd been longing the old Sasuke, dreamt of the day he'd see him again. So, now that he was seeing some glimpses… Why was he scared of them?

When had he stopped understanding both himself and this new Sasuke?

* * *

The hospital room was already becoming shadowy when Sakura entered. It took a moment before her eyes got enough used to the lack of light to notice that the room's lone occupant was awake. She tried to offer a smile. "Hey. I wanted to come and check up on you."

His voice was rough from emotions and lack of use. "I haven't changed my mind."

She sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping. She walked up to him and started the process of checking up on him before speaking again. "You can't keep avoiding it forever, you know? Sooner or later they're going to find out. I'm sure they'd want to help you." In the security of the dark, she winced. There had been no improvement. She let her hand remain on his leg, and wanted to think that he didn't let it stay only because he didn't feel it. "Neji…"

"Don't. Just _don't_." The tone of his voice silenced her effectively. His breathing was ragged. "I… I'm paralyzed from waist down, okay? I'm not a ninja anymore – I'm worthless to my clan, to my village and to my friends! So don't come here telling me what I should do."

She opened her mouth, then closed it. "Fine." Her voice was nearly frosty. With that she turned and started to head out of the room. "I just never thought you to be a coward, Hyuuga." And so she was out.

As soon as she made it to the hallway she buried her face into her hands and leaned heavily against the wall, fighting with her all to keep tears at bay. After a moment one of her hands slipped to her for the time being flat stomach.

She'd never manage to tell him, of that she was sure.

* * *

No matter how hard he tried, Sasuke didn't quite manage to focus as he visited Juugo that evening. He did all the usual things – put everything he'd brought to their rightfull places, checked up Juugo's already pretty much recovered wounds, sat beside the taller teen as the other sat on the porch listening to the night's noises – but his mind was drifting. This didn't go unnoticed by his companion.

"What's wrong?" Juugo asked in the end. Seeing his questioning look, the teen went on. "You're quieter than usual."

He didn't quite have the will to look at the other while responding after a long silence. He took a breath. "Today… I saw a glimpse of the person I was, back then. And…" He shook his head, to what he didn't know. "And I know that I don't want to be that person, ever again. I don't want to go back to that life."

"It wasn't all bad, you know?" Juugo's voice surprised him, as did the teen's slight smile. He didn't think he'd seen such ever before. "We… had a team of four. And although it wasn't a joyride, it had its moments. At times, I'm pretty sure you were almost happy with us."

He blinked. Those words gave him comfort – it felt good to think that he might've been happy, even back then, that his life hadn't been just a long nightmare. In a couple of moments a thought came to his mind. "The rest of the team… Where are they?"

The look that flashed on Juugo's face gave him a warning long before the boy spoke. "Karin… She died the same day you…" Something about the boy's tone told that he was leaving something important unsaid. There was a tiny pause. "And Suigetsu… I don't even know where he is. He may be in the Akatsuki, or then he's a free-lancer, which is a more likely option." The boy looked at him although it clearly required courage. "I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you. Everyone said you were gone."

Sasuke felt his face twist into an amused expression. "You make it sound like you would've missed me."

Hard as he tried, he couldn't read Juugo's expression. "Hn." And then, completely without a warning, the boy gave him a kiss to the forehead.

His eyes widened as his fists balled, but in a couple of second his tense muscles relaxed as his body gave way. This… was all so unfamiliar…

Being accepted like this – without questions, without any hidden motives, without demands – felt intoxicating, filled him with peace he didn't remember feeling since being dragged from this cabin to Konoha. He hated himself for it, but he needed this, needed…

He took a deep breath, Juugo's scent confusing his already hurting head even further.

When Juugo withdrew from him after a couple of moments he shivered a little and licked his lips, then got up from the porch. It was definitely time to go. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hmm."

He opened his mouth, but in the end chose to leave whatever there'd been on his mind unsaid. He didn't even notice the threatening storm as he left the cabin and headed towards Naruto's apartment.

* * *

When Sasuke came home fairly late he almost wished Naruto was asleep – he hated coming home from having been seeing Juugo, because there was always tension he couldn't explain. For a moment he thought his wish would be granted, for he found Naruto sleeping on the couch. But as soon as he took another step the blond stirred.

_Naruto's a ninja_, he reminded himself. _Of course he notices when someone enters his apartment._

Rubbing his eyes and yawning, Naruto glanced towards the clock and frowned. "It's late. Did you just come back?"

He nodded stiffly, not liking where this conversation was going. "Yeah. There was… something we needed to talk about."

Naruto frowned, but didn't ask. Taking this as his opportunity to leave before things would get out of hand he turned and started to head out of the room. He almost made it to safety before Naruto spoke. "So, how was he?" When he turned towards the boy with some mistrust the blond went on. "I'm just… curious."

"His injuries are almost healed." He frowned. "You still don't trust him."

Naruto folded his arms. "Of course I don't – the Akatsuki's after him! His a villain and we don't know _anything_ about him!" Blue eyes flashed. "Besides, you've been spazing out since he came. And I hate it how you're sneaking around."

His eyes narrowed. "I can take care of myself just fine – I'm not a child. Besides... Do you know anything about me, either?" He looked at Naruto and felt something uncomfortable under his skin. Those blazing blue eyes, they weren't the gentle ones he'd… His eyes then narrowed. Naruto never turned his back on people, he'd thought he knew that much. This side of the boy was new and disturbing to him. "Whether you like it or not he was a part of my life. He knows me – all along, even back then, he's seen _this_ me, he accepts me. Do you really think I should just forget about him? I thought I'd already done too much forgetting in your opinion."

Naruto's expression was between heated and pleading. "I don't know what I'm saying, 'k? None of this makes any fucking sense!" The boy's arms moved animatedly and the blond clearly felt so choked that it was hard to breathe. "I… I just don't know what to feel anymore – I don't know what I want! And it's scaring me!"

He blinked slowly, his former bout of anger melting into confusion as Naruto's face twisted to a expression of utter anguish.

Was he… Was he really causing this? It felt horrifying, to think that he had such power over someone.

"It's not as damn simple as you think, okay? I can't just...!" One tear that shone like a diamond in the moonlight slid over Naruto's cheek while the blond took short, gasping breaths. "I… I want to accept you – I want _you_ into my life! You don't have any idea how frustrating it is to want the opposite things at the same time!"

And then, so suddenly that it shocked them both, Naruto's lips crashed against his and the blond pinned him against a wall, trapping him into a warm hold. This time he was the one who didn't know what he wanted – one part of him was screaming at him to pull away, to escape from all this, but the rest…

Before he could ever make up his mind Naruto pulled away. The blond's face radiated everything he felt as they stared at each other for several endless moments. The air around them felt unnaturally thick and heavy.

He opened his mouth – in which Naruto's taste still lingered – but never had the chance to figure out what he'd been about to say before the Uzumaki spun around and dashed away, slamming the door as he went.

At that moment Sasuke felt colder and more hollow than ever before.

* * *

There was a place in the forest only Naruto knew about, for he didn't consider anyone else worthy of that knowledge.

He hadn't cried in a long time, but the second he dropped to his knees before the cross some tears leaked, with such force that they almost blurred the innitals he'd engraved to the wood.

'_SU_'

"I miss you." It took a second before he realized that the words came from him. He balled his fists so tightly that nails dug painfully into skin. For a long time he couldn't utter a sound. "I know it doesn't make any sense but I miss you so fucking much. Though… I don't know which one of you I'm trying to reach out for. Today, when I kissed…" He closed his eyes. For the first time in a long while he couldn't imagine those eyes Sasuke had possessed back then. Did this mean that the Sasuke he'd known was disappearing from his mind, memories? The thought startled him. "I… I know I should let you go, but… I don't have a clue how. I don't know if I can, or if I want to." He grit his teeth until he tasted blood. "Please, just… Just tell me what to do, please!"

He waited with surprising patience, but there wasn't any sort of a sign from the universe. Not until a hand placed to his shoulder.

His eyes flew open, and for some reason it took a beat before he managed to gather his courage for turning his head. For a moment he thought the eyes he saw belonged to Sasuke, until he focused on Iruka's face. He opened his mouth, but in the end nothing came.

Perhaps Iruka heard something, anyway, because the man squeezed his shoulder with a soft expression.

And somehow nothing more was needed.

* * *

Sasuke had absolutely no idea how long he stayed rooted to the spot in Naruto's house until he _moved_, fast and aimlessly. He made it to one of the village's million little streets until his senses tingled.

There was a threat, approaching fast. He didn't have a clue how but he sensed five people. And then they were sorrounding him.

The darkness around him was much too alive as five young men, quite close to his age, approached him from every single angle. There wasn't even a single opening left, and he felt uncomfortably lot like some sort of a trapped animal.

A man with nearly tied black hair and icy blue eyes, who was apparently the gang's leader, sneered at him, krackling knuckles. "Tracking you down's been a bitch, Uchiha. But now… Maybe it's all been worth it. This should be fun." The squad of five kept closing in on him.

These people… They were making him feel like suffocating. His heart was beating much too fast, and his eyes… They were _on fire_, hurt like nothing ever before. Sticky, warm wetness traveled down his cheeks, and if he hadn't known better he would've thought his eyes were bleeding. "Leave… me the fuck alone", he growled in a voice that wasn't his.

One of the five looked into his eyes, an expression of utter horror starting to reach his features. "Shit…!" The man looked at the leader, the panic spinning in his eyes. "You told us he wouldn't have the Sharingan!"

The leader started to fade away with the most wicked look Sasuke had ever seen, his eyes on him. "Until next time, Sasuke." And then the man was gone.

Sasuke didn't really understand what was going on, and he definitely didn't have a clue what the mentioned Sharingan was. But he did know that he wanted to get the hell out of the situation, immediately.

Giving a feral scream, he attacked to the direction of the man who'd been scared of him. Everything was so confusing and fast that he couldn't quite keep up with the events as he struck with his fists, and some droplets of blood flew. The sound of jawbone breaking made him feel sick to his stomach, but he couldn't stop, not even when he heard a yelp of pain that chilled him. He just ran for dear life.

Sasuke kept going all the way until he reached one of the highest spots in Konoha – a rather beautiful hill – and his knees finally gave way, sending him down to all fours. Tears shimmered in his eyes as he stayed there, panting heavily. He was absolutely still for the longest time, his eyes wide and feeling so dizzy that he almost collapsed to the ground. It felt like someone had put a ton's weight on him – it hurt to breathe, and he didn't want to even think about moving.

Finally he finally lifted his gaze, staring dazedly at the incredibly beautiful landscape spreading in the horizon. To him those forests and rivers, that new world, looked like a paradise.

For once absolutely sure what was the right move to make he struggled up from the ground, prepared to move. He even took a single step until his body froze completely, like something inside him had shut down.

He emitted a sound of frustration, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

_Damn it…!_

And then, just like that, he started to run, faster than he could've ever imagined possible.

* * *

Some steps away from Konoha's borderline the man who'd been leading the squad of five stopped to listen, his eyes darkening in the night. It didn't take long until his keen ears caught the faint sounds of someone arriving. "Did you succeed?"

"Of course I did." He gave an icy grin, grabbing the area between his chin and neck. In a matter of seconds he removed a mask and revealed his true face. Stood in the forest was none other than Kabuto. "I gave Sasuke a push to the desired direction. Now, we wait for it to work its magic." With that he started to walk away.

Madara's voice made him stop just before he was out of earshot. "Out of curiosity… What got you into this? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

Kabuto's eyes flashed hazardously. "Let's just say that things change." He kept a tiny pause. "I'm expecting to get my reward soon." With that he disappeared.

* * *

Stroking a tiny bird's soft feathers, Juugo was just falling asleep by an open window when a knock shook him out of his thoughts. He frowned.

Could this be good news, at this hour? Had someone found out he was here?

After hesitating for the longest time he walked up to open. He blinked twice with surprise when seeing Sasuke. Even with the best of wills he couldn't tell it the wetness on the ravenet's cheeks was from the rain or tears. The boy's chin was, however, lifted with the remnants of the teen's pride. "Sasuke?"

He saw and heard Sasuke swallow. It took a moment before the nearly whispered question came hoarsely. "Can I… stay here, for tonight?"

He didn't even have to think. Without saying a word he nodded and moved out of the way, letting Sasuke in. The sound of the door being closed mixed to that of approaching thunder.

* * *

TBC, or…?

* * *

A/N: Oh boy… What is this – is our triangle becoming a square? (quirks an eyebrow and winces) And Madara's playing with Sasuke's head. So not good… And is Neji the father of Sakura's baby, or is there more to the story?

Awkay, because I'm in a HUGE hurry I've gotta start tuning out right about now. But first, PLEASE do a review – you've gotta know by now just how much they mean to me! (gives puppy's eyes)

IN THE NEXT ONE (if ya do want one): Naruto finally comes to a conclusion. But is it too late? Sasuke gets into a trouble because of defending himself, and his past is thrown right at his face. How does he take it? Madara keeps inching closer…

Until next time, folks – with whichever story that may be!

Be good!

* * *

_3 Doors Down - "Let Me Be Myself"_

_I guess i just got lost  
Bein' someone else  
I tried to kill the pain  
Nothin ever helped  
I left myself behind  
Somewhere along the way  
Hopin to come back around  
To find myself someday_

Lately i'm so tired of waiting for you  
To say that it's ok, but tell me  
Please, would you one time  
Just let me be myself  
So i can shine with my own light  
Let me be myself  
Would you let me be myself

I'll never find my heart  
Behind someone else  
I'll never see the light of day  
Living in this cell  
It's time to make my way  
Into the world i knew  
Take back all of these times  
That i gave in to you

Lately i'm so tired of waiting for you  
To say that it's ok, but tell me  
Please, would you one time  
Let me be myself  
So i can shine with my own light  
And let me be myself  
For a while, if you don't mind  
Let me be myself  
So i can shine with my own light  
Let me be myself

That's all i've ever wanted from this world  
Is to let me be me

Please would you one time  
Let me be myself  
So i can shine with my own light  
Let me be myself  
Please would you one time  
Let me be myself  
So i can shine with my own light  
Let me be myself  
For a while, if you don't mind  
Let me be myself  
So i can shine with my own light  
Let me be myself  
Would you one time... oooh  
Let me be myself  
Let me be me


	7. The Shadows of Past

A/N: I know, I know, it's been ages – again. (winces) It's just that a while back it finally hit me how this story should end, and it sent my head spinning a little. (grins apologetically) I'm so sorry about the delay!

But, before getting to the actual business… THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for those unbelievably heartwarming reviews! (GLOMPS, and showers ya with gifts) With how busy I am right now it's those comments that keep my spirit alive, ya know? So thank you!

Awkay, because I don't have the heart to make you wait any longer, let's go! (gulps) I truly hope ya'll enjoy the ride.

**NEXT TUESDAY I'LL CHANGE THE RATING TO M, REMEMBER?** Just so you know.

* * *

CHAPTER 5 – The Shadows of Past

* * *

When Sasuke didn't come back home until sunrise was almost dawning, Naruto started to feel a sadly familiar wand of panic settling to his chest. And when there was a knock on his door at four in the morning his heart skipped a couple of beats.

It took a long moment before he managed to gather his courage and walk up to open. Behind the door stood Shikamaru, with an expression that definitely didn't ease his panic the slightest. "It's… about Sasuke, right?" he managed in a hoarse tone that wasn't his.

Shikamaru nodded, his expression turning even more grim. "He… got into fight. Apparently a group of jackasses attacked him."

All color faded from his face, soon followed by a wave of rage. Those assholes…! It took far longer than it should've before he found his voice. "Is he okay?"

Shikamaru's expression wasn't exactly comforting. "Right now… he's missing. But according to those morons he's in one piece." The brunet held a pause. "ANBU's looking for him, though, with charges of assault – he broke someone's jaw. If they find him, they'll throw him into a cell."

Naruto's blood boiled until he could barely breathe. He grit his teeth so tight he eventually tasted blood. "What the hell are they thinking?! What was Sasuke supposed to do – let himself get beaten up or worse?"

Shikamaru sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I know it's unfair. That's why I thought I should let you know." The boy frowned when he began to move. "Where are you going?"

His eyes flashed. "What do you think? I'll find Sasuke before ANBU does." With that he disappeared before Shikamaru could even open his mouth.

-

Watching the spot where Naruto had just stood, Shikamaru groaned. "Troublesome…!"

* * *

Speeding through the forest, Naruto knew that there were two options. Either Sasuke had left the village, or he'd made his way to a certain hut. His heart pounded furiously with hope that the Uchiha had chosen the latter.

After his knock it took torturously long before Juugo walked up to open. Hard as he tried, he couldn't read the look that flashed on the taller teen's face. "He's here."

He emitted a gasp of relief before managing to speak. "Is he okay?"

The tall teen nodded. "On arrival he was so distraught that he didn't even know he had a couple of pretty deep wounds. I treated them and gave him some herbs to help him sleep."

His shoulders moved as he gave a faint sigh of relief. He was just about to take a step forward until Juugo's hold stopped him. He frowned. "What are you doing?"

Juugo's eyes were so hard that he felt chills despite himself. "Before I let you go in, you need to decide", the boy announced in a rather harsh tone. "Which Sasuke do you want to find?"

He gave a wry little smile. "Look… I know you're trying to protect him, but…" He swallowed thickly and looked away until the stinging in his eyes eased. "I… I loved the old Sasuke, okay? So, it's not easy to move on, but… I'm trying, I really am. Because I want this new Sasuke into my life, too. I need him."

Juugo all but stared at him for a moment, clearly stunned by such bold honesty. But then the teen's eyes softened. "I understand, better than you'd believe." The teen then nodded towards the door. "Now go in. I've heard him mumble your name in his sleep."

With a grin of gratitude and relief he nodded and entered.

Sasuke was indeed asleep in a tiny bed, a frown on his pale face. The Uchiha's lips moved with words he couldn't quite make out.

Smiling a little with utter relief, he reached out a hand and laid it softly to Sasuke's shoulder. In less than a blink the Uchiha was awake and jolted into a sitting position – which caused their foreheads to collide painfully.

"Oww…", he moaned, massaging his forehead. He then gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I shouldn't have startled you."

As soon as their eyes met they both blushed in the room's darkness.

Obviously that little kiss was still vivid in their memories…

He looked away for a second and cleared his throat, blushing even harder. "I… heard you got into a trouble.

Sasuke immediately looked away with open shame, looking towards his own hands. His eyes found their way to the same direction. He felt some chills when seeing the pale skin of Sasuke's hands stained by blood that wasn't the Uchiha's.

So Sasuke had fought back, at least.

Quickly realizing that he'd have to say something, he forced his lips into moving. "It wasn't your fault, okay?" He sighed lightly, desperately trying to fight wrath before it'd get out of control. "Those jacksses…"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Sasuke's voice was tight, held a million emotions at once.

He nodded. "Okay." He gave the Uchiha a moment. "Then what do you want to talk about?"

Sasuke mused for the longest time, then lifted his gaze slowly so that their eyes met. The boy's onyx eyes were thoughtfull and filled with doubt. "When you… kissed me, today…" He was fairly sure he saw a hint of a blush. "Which one of us was it for?"

For the longest time he was too much in a shock to react. Even when he opened his mouth he didn't know what was coming out – and he never got the chance to find out, because just then Juugo all but hissed out. "ANBU's coming." And a second later there was a hard knock before the door was thrown open. It was a miracle Juugo managed to disappear before the head of the Council was already inside, looking at Naruto and Sasuke with harsh eyes.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he took a stand before Sasuke, shielding the Uchiha from sight. "Leave him the fuck alone! He's already been through a hell tonight."

The rest of the ANBU-ninjas started pulling out weapons, but the leader stopped them with a sharp move of his hand. The man's eyes were pure venom when they looked at him. "Do you want to get arrested as well, brat?"

He revealed a row of teeth, balling his fists. "If that's what it takes to make you leave Sasuke the hell alone."

"Naruto, stop it." It seemed everyone in the room was equally surprised by Sasuke's tone when the Uchiha took a step forward to stand beside him. Onyx eyes held a hint of fire and something else that looked like anguish. "I'm going with you willingly."

The head of the Council didn't appear all that impressed. "You're smarter than I thought, then."

Naruto felt almost unbearably helpless as he watched how Sasuke was restrained harshly, and two men started to drag the Uchiha away. His mouth opened up wide, but he couldn't emit a sound before it was much too late.

When he'd been a child shunned by everyone he'd been quite often disappointed with Konoha. But that night, for the first time, he hated the village just a little bit.

* * *

_Three Days Later_

* * *

It was no secret that Naruto was quite impatient. And the past days had been something close to torture to him.

From the beginning he'd been banned from seeing Sasuke – apparently the Council had announced that visitors would only disturb the process of interrogation. But that day, thanks to Shikamaru's help, the guards were finally persuaded into giving him five minutes.

He didn't know what he'd been expecting before walking into Sasuke's tiny cell that held a stench that made his skin crawl. But he sure as hell hadn't expected to find the boy completely naked, finishing washing himself up.

At first he was too stunned to do anything but blush, but quite soon his eyes started wandering against his will.

Sasuke… had a lot of scars marring his milky skin – some from the days when they'd been teammates, but most from fights he didn't even know of. Even though the Sasuke he'd once known was… absent, he still lived very vividly on the new one's skin. Sasuke also looked thin, almost unhealthily so, despite the amount of muscles years had given him.

But eventually Naruto became blind to all that. Again his eyes started wandering around the Uchiha's well-shaped torso, and before he realized what was happening certain parts of him hardened to a barely bearable extend.

And like that hadn't already been bad enough, just then Sasuke looked towards him. Quite rapidly a radiant blush appeared to the Uchiha's face as well while the boy got dressed as fast as possible. "Naruto?"

It was a miracle he managed to grin. He had to hide certain parts of his body with his hand to avoid even further humiliation. "Eh, I… thought I should come and see how you're doing."

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm fine." Any fool could tell that was a lie. There was a pause. "How's Juugo? They didn't find him, right?"

For one reason or another he felt a hint of jealousy. But at least it made the tension in his pants disappear. "He's… fine, missing most of the time. I just brought him some food today."

Sasuke nodded. "That's good." The boy then took a step forward, which turned out to be a huge mistake. He managed to catch the Uchiha just in time when the boy's knees buckled.

Something inside him shuddered when he felt the Uchiha warm body in his arms. "Woah!" A frown appeared to his face. "What the hell have those scumbags done to you?"

Sasuke groaned a little, growing stiff in his hold. So the boy still wasn't comfortable with physical contact. "You can let go. I'm fine – you don't need to mother me."

He shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Then stop giving me reasons to mother you."

Sasuke stiffened still at the close proximity, but didn't move away. Slowly the boy's breathing evened out, and the wild gleam disappeared from the onyx pools. He could've sworn he even saw a tiny hint of a smile.

For the first time ever Naruto realized with a jolt that he was looking at the real Sasuke Uchiha. There were no masks, no stony layers created by grief and anger. Just the person who'd been waiting in the dark through all those nightmarish years.

And at that moment – despite the chilling sounds in the background, forgetting their surroundings – he smiled as well, just a little bit.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "What?"

Without saying a word he wrapped his arms around the boy, so suddenly that he first startled them both.

In the back of his head, he wondered how he could feel so warm when it felt like he'd been falling.

* * *

Several hours after Naruto's departure, with night slowly falling, Sasuke was drifting into a dream-like state although his new environment was something he didn't think he'd ever get used to. He was pulled roughly back to full awareness when the cell's door was thrown open with an extremely loud boom.

His head snapped up, and his blood immediately turned to ice when he saw the person stood by the doorway.

There was a cruel little sneer before the head of the Council spoke. "Time for another session, Uchiha."

When he'd been first thrown into this cell, Sasuke had thought he'd ended up into a hell. Now, he came to a conclusion that this was something much worse. The endlessly long hours of that night showed he was right.

* * *

_Eight Days Later_

* * *

Sasuke honestly had no idea how much time had passed – to him, it could've as well been something close to eternity. During that time he'd been interrogated so many times that he'd already lost track. He was beyond glad he couldn't remember almost a thing about those sessions – that way, he could almost imagine he was living a nightmare.

Almost. Because one man was making it all too real.

He didn't know what the needle they'd stung him with had held, but when he opened his eyes everything swayed and his thoughts felt icky, off.

Once again the head of the Council took the chair before him, observing him with eyes that left nothing to be questioned. "Hello again, Sasuke." The man took a more comfortable position, then went on slowly, lazily. "So far we've been merely chitchatting. But now it's about time to get to the business, don't you agree?"

He opened his mouth, but for some reason nothing came out. His head kept swaying, making him feel sick to his stomach.

The man waited for a moment before speaking once more. "Tsunade's been much too soft on you. I won't make such a mistake because I know exactly what you're about."

He swallowed thickly, fighting the urge to look away. Until now he'd been relieved that he couldn't remember his past life, that he was free from the burden of all those memories. But now the time of ignorance was over.

The man outstretched a hand, and he felt chills of revulsion when it touched his forehead. "Usually I prefer using my daughter for this – this gives me one hell of a headache. But since she refuses to touch you, I'm more than willing to do this myself."

His eyes narrowed as he felt the connection being formed, sensed how the man lurked into his head arrogantly, not needing a permission. And then came the emotions and flashes. He couldn't tell whose they were, if they were even real, but they nonetheless nearly suffocated him with their weight.

He saw blood, heard a scream. Sensations of helplessness and overwhelming sadness welled inside, making his eyes sting. "Revenge – that's what you swore on. Don't you remember how it filled the empty space losing them ripped inside you?" He saw a flash of a man who looked so much like him it was shocking. And suddenly he realized that he wanted nothing more than to scream, although he didn't know why. "He was your own brother – your brother who deceived you, who stole away everything you loved. He walked into the dark, and you ran to follow him, to make him suffer like he made you. He turned you into that person I remember you as." And suddenly there was so much rage, wrath, that he couldn't focus on anything else. It filled all of him, traveled through his veins like a poison of some sort. Sasuke didn't even notice the one tear that slipped from his hold. "You wiped away everyone and everything from your path, and even butchering your brother wasn't enough. My brother, your teacher, that female teammate of yours, ninjas trying to protect their village and leader… You destroyed them all in a blink." Even more emotions, along with flashes of dead faces, floated by his mind like a river of some sort.

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and released a mew-like sound that would've most likely shattered most hearts.

This… This was too much – for his body, for his head, for his soul. Too much.

"You've ruined many lives, Uchiha." He heard the voice although his head was spinning even worse than before. The man pulled his hand away like his skin had burned. "Innocent lives. And I'm not going to let you forget that, not now or ever – I'll make sure you'll have to live with it all for the rest of your life. I won't let you go unpunished."

He gasped for breath, feeling choked and overwhelmed.

What that man had just said, it couldn't be…! He couldn't have…!

Barely realizing what he was doing he leaned forward all of the sudden and threw up loudly.

The man groaned. "Someone clean up that mess!"

When he finally managed to persuade his eyes into opening he wasn't entirely sure why they were blurred. His voice sounded quiet, detached and unfamiliar in his ears. "What… What are you going to do to me?"

The man's eyes flashed hazardously and his mouth opened, but before a word could be said the room's door opened with a boom. Turning his gaze slowly with a lot of difficulty, Sasuke found Tsunade stood by the doorway. There was a unmistakable look on her face. "Last time I checked, I'm still the Hokage. Interrogation sessions like this are mine to decide, no?"

The man opened his mouth, clearly ready to argue, but then changed his mind. "Yes", came out as a hiss.

Tsunade folded her arms, her eyes flaming. "I think you've done enough damage already. As from today, Sasuke will be released from the prison. He'll spent the upcoming month on a probation in a house-arrest. If he succeeds, he's free."

There was arguing, shouts and hisses, but Sasuke knew nothing of that. He wasn't sure if he collapsed or simply slipped from the reality, but his mind soon became overtaken by dark flashes that shouldn't have belonged to his head.

-

Toshiro Tsugemi felt like killing someone when he left the cell about half an hour later. He was shaking with fury as he stood in the hallway, leaning heavily against the wall.

Those idiots… They were letting that traitor – murderer – go! They were…!

His trail of thought became cut when he sensed that he wasn't alone. He turned his head and blinked twice, then frowned when seeing Kayo stood outside the room, looking out a window. "Kayo?" His eyes narrowed. "I should've known you had something to do with this."

Kayo's eyes were hard. "I had to do something before you would've caused too much damage. You're destroying his life."

He arched an eyebrow. "I thought he destroyed yours when killing the father of your child. I thought you loved that guy."

This time Kayo's eyes narrowed. "In that case you obviously don't have a fucking clue of how I feel."

His eyes hardened. "I guess I shouldn't have. I don't even know you anymore."

She looked at him with venomous eyes he'd never met before. And at that moment he realized painfully clearly how far gone the little girl who'd once looked at him with adoration was. "That makes us even, right?" With that she turned and started to walk away.

His eyes flashed, with frustration and desperation. "Have you forgotten about Itachi?"

Kayo stopped, her head jerking like she'd been punched. It took a couple of moments before she spoke in a voice he'd never heard before. "I you ever mention his name again, Tsugemi, I'll kill you."

As she walked away, he had a sickening feeling that it would be the last time he ever saw her.

A parent knows such things, deep down.

* * *

Sakura was a determined young woman. That afternoon her green eyes blazed when looking into Neji's equally determined ones. "You're going to start eating properly, or I'm feeding you. Understood?"

The Hyuuga made a growl-like sound, folding his arms like a sulking child. "I'm not hungry. Besides, the food here tastes like garbage."

Sakura snorted. "Are you expecting to accomplish something with that idiocy? If you want to get out of that bed anytime soon, you're gonna have to stop being a brat."

Neji gave her a look some might've considered nasty, but she recognized as insecurity. "What do you care? I…"

At that moment she got sick of listening to him wallowing in self-pity. Moving much faster than his thoughts, she shoved a fork-full of food into his open mouth. Neji stared at her in shock for a second, then swallowed reflexively and retreated back into the sulking. "I was right. That stuff is horrible."

Sakura rolled her eyes, then fed Neji with another bit of food before he could do a thing to protest. "The sooner you shut up, the faster this is over, got that? So open up wide."  
Neji kept sulking but obeyed nonetheless.

As she kept feeding him, Sakura came to a conclusion that if she ever wanted to get her news spat out, this was her chance. She cleared her throat, bracing herself. "Neji… There's something…"

She never got further than that, because a second later the room's door opened and Lee entered, grinning and balancing under a huge pile of books. "Hey! I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Neither she or Neji had to answer, for that second Lee's balance broke. The boy fell down, the books spreading all over the place. She quickly moved over to help him pick them up, and at that moment her eyes widened.

Those books… were about pregnancy.

Lee grinned at her shocked expression. "What – did you think you'd be able to hide it from me forever?" He gave her a huge smile. "This is going to be so amazing!"

She could practically see Neji's frown before the boy spoke. "What is?"

Sakura felt a hint of panic tightening her throat. "Can we talk about this later, alone?" she all but hissed at Lee.

Lee seemed to think he understood. "Sure. But now, since this calls for celebration…" He blushed faintly. "What do you say about some ramen?"

She swallowed thickly, feeling sickness that had nothing to do with her pregnancy swelling inside. Then she managed to compose herself and smiled. "Yeah, ramen sounds like a good idea." Not really wanting to do so she turned towards Neji. There was a look in his eyes she'd never met before. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The brunet merely nodded.

As she and Lee started to make their way towards the door and the boy took her hand while talking excitedly, she was beyond relieved she didn't have to see Neji's eyes anymore. When Lee squeezed her hand with utmost affection, she was almost too ashamed to squeeze back.

* * *

When Sasuke next woke up, he was surprised to meet Kayo's face. And he was shocked once realizing that he wasn't in his cell – instead he lay in a soft bed.

The woman smiled at his shock. "You're free now. Almost, at least." She went on after a moment. "You're in a hospital because of that technique. Once discharged, you'll be in a house-arrest – Tsunade arranged so that you'll be living with me for a moment. According to her you need an adult to watch over you."

He frowned, those flashes and words making him feel sick once more. "Why… are you doing this?" So he could speak, after all. His voice was pretty pathetic, though.

Kayo smiled. "Because you deserve a chance to be happy, Sasuke. Plus, I want Chiati to get the chance to get to know her uncle."

At first he couldn't really understand, but when he did his eyes widened. Suddenly a couple of pieces slid together.

"Along with Tsugemi you're the only one who knows that Chiati is the daughter of Itachi Uchiha – aside you she's the last living Uchiha." Her eyes softened with memories and something else. "I think you deserve to know."

He was too much in a daze to do anything else but nod, hoping it was enough of a 'thank you'.

Giving him a one more look she got up, starting to head towards the door. Before leaving, however, she spoke. "Oh yeah, and Sasuke?" Her eyes were somewhat demanding. "I trust you – actually, there's a whole bunch of people that trusts you. I know it's hard, but don't stop trusting us, too." With that she left, leaving him to his thoughts.

His head was buzzing with thoughts and spinning as he lay down, staring at the ceiling. In a few moments he drifted into a dream-like hue.

His dreams were filled with chilling flashes and faces that made no sense.

* * *

It was already rather late when the guard stood by Sasuke's hospital room's door fell asleep, giving Naruto the chance to sneak in.

He wasn't sure why he was as disappointed as he was when discovering that he wasn't the only visitor in the room. Sakura was stood right beside Sasuke's bed, making notes to the papers in her hands with a somewhat solemn expression.

He cleared his throat before managing to speak. "So… How is he?"

Sakura took a breath. "He's stable, and he's at least somewhat resting, which is the most important thing. We'll see how it goes." She looked towards him. "Did you hear about the new arrangements?"

He nodded and winced. "I think the whole Konoha knows by now. People aren't exactly pleased with Kayo's decision." With that his attention shifted to Sasuke. The teen seemed rather peaceful when lay there in a bed, medication most likely having taken away the tension of his muscles. But the boy's eyes… They were so dull, distant. And suddenly he wasn't so sure about approaching anymore.

Sakura obviously noticed his hesitation. On her way out she whispered so that only he heard. "Stop being so damn afraid of him, of damaging him." She held a pause. "I know you can't be with him like you were with the old Sasuke, and I know how much it hurts to be around him sometimes, but he needs you. So be there, for him." With that she left the room.

It took what felt like ages before Naruto managed to take Sakura's advice. Fighting to sound and look casual, he took a step closer. "Hey, Sasuke. I thought I should come and see you now that you finally got out of that rathole." There was no response whatsoever. "Sasuke?" he tried again, still getting nothing. He frowned, not liking the unresponsive state Sasuke had fallen into. Combined with the lines of dried tears it chilled his spine.

At first he didn't have a clue what to do, how to comfort this Sasuke. But then Sakura's words came to his mind once more and he followed his instincts. In the end he lay down to the bed beside Sasuke, as close to the Uchiha as he dared to.

He didn't know how long they'd stayed like that until he suddenly felt a brush on his hand. Looking down, he blinked with stun when realizing that Sasuke's hand had been laid right next to his as a feeble, clumsy plea.

Not knowing what else he could've possible done he took the hand and squeezed, first feebly, then determinedly.

-

Feeling Naruto's hand in his, Sasuke closed his eyes and grit his teeth painfully tightly.

_What the hell am I doing?_ He, however, didn't pull his hand away.

He couldn't understand what he'd been expecting, what it was that his furiously beating heart was asking for, but he knew he hadn't expected the comfortable silence that lingered. Little by little it soothed his screaming thoughts.

He didn't know how long it took before he found himself speaking, almost whispering. "Why?" His voice didn't sound right.

"Why what?" Naruto asked, sounding genuinely confused.

He grit his teeth together once more, the words he'd heard earlier echoing in his head. "Why… don't you hate me? Even after all those things I've done, after I've killed all those people…" He breathed in deep through his nose. "Why?"

To his surprise Naruto's voice was soft. "Because I've seen a side of Sasuke Uchiha those idiots don't have a clue of."

He wanted to open his eyes, but didn't manage to. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Because I've seen you. And one day, those idiots will, too." His eyes opened and flew wide when all of the sudden he felt the faintest brush on his cheek. It took a long moment before he realized that it was Naruto's lips. "It'll all turn for the best", the boy whispered to his ear. "I promise."

Somehow, as ridiculous as it was, he found himself wanting to believe.

Giving a sigh of something beyond exhaustion he shifted so that his head was resting against Naruto's shoulder. In a moment the blond wrapped both of his arms around him, pulling him close to a protective hold.

For a few of hours everything was perfect in the world.

* * *

Like anyone who'd been a ninja as long as she had, Kayo had sharp instincts. That's why she was instantly alarmed once sensing a presence on her way home. Her hand flew to the kunai hidden under her clothes.

The male-voice, although not much louder than a whisper, gave her chills. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Her eyes narrowed as she turned. She could see a figure stood in the dark. "Leave", she hissed. "Now."

Instead of obeying the intruder approached. "Oh, I don't think so. You see, there's a… little task I need to take care of first."

Her eyebrow arched. "And what would that be?"

The person approached still. "We've been trying to lure Sasuke softly, waiting for the glimpses of the real Konoha to take affect. But now… We've decided to pick up pace."

Her eyes flared. "You're not going to make him betray Konoha again!" she hissed.

The person was already stood only a step away. "And you're suppposed to stop me?"

She grit her teeth. "There are others. Sasuke has friends, now. And Naruto would never rest until he'd find Sasuke again."

"That's exactly what we're counting on. Because we all know what Naruto would bring along."

It wasn't until then moon allowed him to catch a glimpse of red clouds on black. She shivered.

_Shit…!_

Moon became revealed again, showing her the intruder's, a young man's, face. "I see you're finally starting to get the picture", the man stated with a chilling grin, looking right into her eyes. "Remember me?"

At first her mind was blank, but in a couple of slow moments her mind finally caught on. Her eyes flashed when seeing through the poorly made mask. "Kabuto…!"

The man chuckled. "Yes, I thought you might remember. And I've learned some new tricks." The man's hands moved before she could flinch. "Now be a good girl and scream out loud."

* * *

TBC, un.

* * *

A/N: Uh-huh… And just when things were starting to clear out at least a little bit. (winces)

Meh, I'm once again in more than a bit of hurry, so I've gotta start tuning out. (pouts) But first, **PLEASE **do leave a review to keep my inspiration alive! 'Cause this lil' story needs you. (gives puppy-dog eyes)

IN THE NEXT ONE: When the news of Kayo's death spread and other people protecting Sasuke get threatened, the Uchiha is in for some tough decisions. At the same time Naruto's eyes are starting to open up. Also, Tsugemi has enough and decides to hire someone to get rid of Sasuke. He ends up hiring… someone unexpected.

**ONLY FOUR OR FIVE TO GO, FOLKS!**

Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope ya'll all stay tuned for that one.

**NEXT TUESDAY I'LL CHANGE THE RATING TO M, REMEMBER?** Just so you know.

Peace out!


	8. The Hardest Hits

A/N: (groans) I know, I know, it's been ages – AGAIN. BUT, the good news? At least there's a new chapter now. And I think the next one shall be born with a lot less difficulty. (grins apologetically)

BUT, first off… Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for those AMAZING reviews! (huggles) It really does mean the world to me that you guys believe in this story, ya know? So thank you! (hugs again)

Awkay, because I've already kept you waiting for ages, let's get going! (swallows thickly) I really, REALLY hope ya'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

CHAPTER 6 – The Hardest Hits

* * *

When Naruto first woke up, he didn't immediately remember where he was. That's why he almost prepared himself to attack when he felt that there was someone sleeping beside him. His plan, however, got cut short when he recognized Sasuke's familiar scent.

He yawned and opened his eyes slowly. Although he quickly realized that they were sleeping in Sasuke's hospital bed, he couldn't help smiling a bit at the expression on the still sleeping Uchiha's face. He'd never seen anyone look so serene before. The sight caught his attention so completely that he didn't even pause to wonder why it felt so perfectly natural to wake up beside Sasuke.

He woke up from his thoughts when Sasuke's eyelids first fluttered, then opened completely. The boy's eyes widened slightly when focusing on him. "Naruto?" The voice was a little thick from sleep. "What…?!"

"I guess I fell asleep here", he answered a bit hurriedly, not wanting the other to panic.

Sasuke nodded, still not seeming perfectly comfortable with the idea, then frowned. "So… You slept here, all night?"

He nodded. It wasn't until then – as he got up to get a glass of water – he realized how stiff and sore his muscles were from his horrible sleeping position. He winced, massaging his aching back. "Damn it…!"

"Come here." Judging by Sasuke's expression, the Uchiha's request surprised them both just as much. Was the ravenet… blushing? "Sakura… taught me this trick, when I'd been up most of the time because of nightmares. Will you let me give it a try?"

Stunning them both Naruto didn't hesitate a beat. The room was cold, and returning to Sasuke's warmth sounded like a tempting idea although it shouldn't have. He climbed to the bed and sat closer to the Uchiha than either one of them felt completely comfortable with. "So…" He cleared his throat, trying not to meet the other's onyx eyes. "What should I do?"

There was something he couldn't identify – a mixture of discomfort and something else – in Sasuke's eyes. "Turn around", the boy commanded somewhat hoarsely.

He nodded and did as he'd been told – and unleashed a gasp when after a moment, Sasuke started massaging his shoulders with firm yet tender motions.

Hearing the sound, Sasuke stopped. "Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head, which was starting to spin. "No", he barely managed. "No, you didn't." Hurt? Anything but. He… He was beginning to feel too good, so good that… He swallowed thickly when feeling this weird tension in his pants. This time, he could tell, he was the one blushing.

Sasuke's massaging sent him somewhere close to a trance, wiped away the reality. He had no idea how long passed until the motions suddenly stopped. Unsure why he felt the intense need to do so he leaned backwards, so close to Sasuke's warm body that the boy shuddered a bit. Something tickled his arm. He shifted his gaze and blinked when realizing that the thing was a raven lock. Odd – he'd never noticed how long Sasuke's hair had grown.

"So…" Sasuke's voice didn't sound quite right. "Did it help?"

He couldn't help smiling radiantly. His moved weren't quite his when he took one of Sasuke's hands and pulled it rest against his stomach. Stunningly enough the other didn't protest, didn't even stiffen a lot at his actions. "Yeah. It did."

"Hmm." They were so close that he felt the sound rumbling inside the chest he was leaning against.

At that quiet, utterly peaceful moment – as they sat there without talking, and Sasuke was so very close, so very real – Naruto finally began to understand, although it scared him a little.

He had loved the former Sasuke, from the bottom of his heart, to the point of near insanity – still did, because a part of his heart would always belong to the Uchiha he'd lost. But, those sensations he'd been feeling lately around this new Sasuke… Could it possibly mean that… that he was falling in love all over again? If so, was he ready for it?

He honestly didn't know, but he did know that he'd have to try and find the answers. Because he didn't think he'd bear making the mistake of finding out too late again.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice – which once again rumbled against his back – startled him a bit. "You went so quiet. Are you alright?"

He opened his mouth, but never got the chance to get any of what was in his head spoken out. Because just then Tsunade walked into the room, at first visibly surprised by the sight of them. The look that took place on her face immediately warned them that something was badly wrong.

Sasuke tensed up completely behind him. He beat the Uchiha to asking. "What's going on?"

He could see Tsunade take a deep breath. "It's… about Kayo." She held a pause, visibly bracing herself to look at Sasuke. "I'm sorry, but… She's dead."

At first Sasuke was completely still – so still that it scared Naruto. Then, startling both him and Tsunade, the Uchiha jumped up of he bed and dashed into the toilet. A bit later they heard sounds of the boy throwing up loudly.

* * *

In a rather shadowy alleyway the five ninjas who'd been examining Kayo's recently discovered body shuddered when hearing Toshiro Tsugemi's voice. "Where's my daughter?" The man was roaring, but a careful ear easily caught all that was restrained.

One ninja – a rather young man with bright orange hair – was stupid enough to block the older man's path. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it's for the best if you…"

Tsugemi's eyes flashed like those of a wounded beast. "Try telling me what's best for me one more time and I'll cut your neck. Do you understand?"

Swallowing loudly, the man moved swiftly out of the way. Tsugemi most likely didn't even notice this, because just then the man finally got a look at his daughter. The others looked away, the same mixture of pity and sadness in their eyes.

Kayo… was a mess. She had four wounds; on her stomach, one piercing her chest, a swiftly made cut across her throat and a deep one at her temple. The dried blood was everywhere – staining her nearly torn clothes, caking her hair, a trail running over one of her half-lidded, glazed eyes. The most chilling detail, however, was the clearly post-mortem mark that'd been engraved to her forehead. Even smudged by blood, it was a clearly identifiable symbol of the Uchiha clan.

"Who did this?" Tsugemi's voice was lower and quieter now, with the man's barriers crumbling steadily. The man's eyes were shimmering with something other than hatred. "Who… Who the fuck did this?"

"We… don't know", one brave man – a young ninja with long, brown hair – dared to answer. "But we're working our hardest to find out. We'll catch them." The man swallowed. "I'm… not sure if this gives you any comfort, but… She fought, hard." The man then bowed his head. "I'm sorry for your loss, Sir."

Tsugemi most likely didn't even hear. That morning the five of them got to witness something almost no other living being had ever seen before.

Slowly, with unsteady steps, Tsugemi walked up to Kayo's body. And right then the man's knees failed him. Before anyone could make a move the man had already slumped down, right next to the dead woman. At first Tsugemi simply stared at Kayo's dead eyes, as though praying to see life in them, but then something seemed to shatter. While one of the man's trembling hands grabbed Kayo's with a desperate force, the other covered the man's face. A beat later the proud, ruthless head of the Council broke down to loud sobs.

-

None of the ninjas noticed that they were being obseved. Two figures stood on a distant rooftop, wearing masks.

"The job's been done", Kabuto noted in a voice that held no emotions.

Madara snorted. "You didn't do your share. I had to help you – that little girl was too much for you to handle."

Kabuto's eyes flashed, and fists balled so tightly that nails dug into skin. "Hmph."

Without giving his partner another glance Madara turned to take his leave. "Keep following the plan – there's still a lot to do. And next time… Do it properly, or I'll take this into my own hands."

* * *

_Five Days Later_

* * *

The morning of Kayo's funeral day was cloudy, but there was no threat of rain in the air. It felt almost like sun had simply forgotten to climb up to the sky. Clouds were high, tried to reach out towards the missing warmth.

Tsunade wrinkled her nose when she entered Toshiro Tsugemi's office and the heavy stench of alchol, long ago washed body and stuffy air hit her face, hard. The curtains were closed, but she saw the man's silhouette, sitting in a huge chair. Without a doubt there was a large bottle in the man's visibly unsteady hand. "I doubt Kayo would approve that."

The man scoffed bitterly. "Stop being hypocrite. I can smell the sake in your breath all the way here."

She swallowed down a sigh, feeling a headache attacking. "I… came to see if you're up to going to the funeral. But in that condition…"

Tsugemi cut her short in a voice that sounded like a whip. "I'm not going. There's no need for me to watch them ditch her body to a hole in the ground."

Her eyes stung although she couldn't tell why. For annoyance, perhaps. "You're going to regret it, Tsugemi."

The man took a long sip from his bottle. "Since when have you given a damn about my remorse?" She felt his eyes on her. "And if you see that scumback of an Uchiha… Make damn sure he gets nowhere near my daughter, or I'll gouge his eyes out. Do you understand?"

She grit her teeth, feeling fully ready to hit him. "Do not take this out on him – this is none of his fault."

The bottle broke from Tsugemi's hold. "Don't defend that murderer!"

"He's a child!" she screamed back, her eyes flaming. "He may not want to admit it even to himself, but he's just a child! He needs help, not…!"

"Leave." There was no mistaking Tsugemi's voice – he meant it. "Leave, or I swear, the next bottle I take will hit you."

She was reluctant to admit defeat, but there was no other choice. Sighing, she turned and headed towards the door. "You are going to regret it, Tsugemi. Trust me, I know."

There was no response. Sighing again she closed the door. The damn burning was back in her eyes.

* * *

Sasuke wondered if he hated funerals, back then. Because he most definitely did now.

It all felt so wrong, so bleak, so… not enough. The expressions of those people, the tears shed, the flowers they brought…

Had they even known Kayo, at all?

Hiding at the very back of the crowd, practically out of sight, he dared to wrap his arms tightly around himself. His eyes stung, but fortunately tears didn't come. He didn't want to crack in front of these people.

"Are you hanging in there?" Naruto – who was stood right beside him – whispered.

He nodded, not finding his voice. Judging by how his face felt, he guessed he was probably as bad of a liar as he felt.

Just then his eyes landed on something that definitely broke a tiny piece of his heart, made him wish that he could've cried as well. The next one leaving their flower in front of Kayo's picture was Chiati. The little girl was crying openly, although the elderly woman guiding her obviously tried to calm her down. And then the child noticed him.

What happened next wasn't much more than a blur to him.

The whole crowd gasped loudly when against all odds, ignoring the people trying to stop her, Chiati rushed over to him and hugged him with all her might, howling with such pain he couldn't even imagine. At first he was too much in a shock to do a thing, but eventually he pulled her close, hoping that something as pathetic as that touch gave her at least a little bit comfort. For once he didn't even notice the nasty looks and stares he was getting.

-

While Sasuke was occupied by Chiati, Tsunade looked at the crowd and frowned. For the first time she was actually disappointed with Konoha. All that hatred and mistrust, that damn incapability to see what was right there…

Or perhaps not everything was so hopeless. Because on the faces of some people – five or so – she saw something much warmer. Something that gave hope of a new beginning.

She woke up from that thought when hearing steps. Iruka's expression was filled with sadness and something else when he looked towards Chiati. "She's got a long way ahead of her."

She nodded, also looking towards the child who was clinging to Sasuke as though for dear life. "She's going to need a real home. The orphanage is hardly such."

"I agree. And that's why…" There was a moment of silence. "What do you say if I take her – and Sasuke?"

Iruka's suggestion shocked her so badly that she coughed, almost choking on her very breath. "What?!" she sputtered in the end.

Iruka nodded. His soft eyes seemed softer than before. "I said, that I'll take them both. Because somehow… I think it's what Kakashi would've wanted." The man sighed. "I understand that it's not going to be easy, but… I want to try. Because those two need an adult who won't give up on them."

Iruka's words did something Tsunade hadn't known to expect. For the first time in days she smiled.

-

Still holding Chiati, Sasuke was so worked up that he didn't sense the person approaching until a hand was placed to his shoulder. Looking up quickly, he found Shikamaru – and felt chills when noticing the small wounds on the boy's face, as well as the grim expression. "I… hate bringing this on you now, but…" The brunet swallowed thickly, barely managing to look at him. "Sakura and I, we were ambushed on our way back home from a mission. She's in a hospital."

Sasuke was almost sure his heart forgot one beat – he felt almost ready to slump down right there and then. But instead he found himself running as fast as he could.

* * *

The first thing Sakura heard when waking up was Lee's voice, which was laced with both worry and relief. "Don't move around too much – you just went through a surgery."

She frowned, feeling groggy and confused. Surgery…?

And then it all came back to her. Her eyes flew open, and if Lee hadn't stopped her she would've bolted into a sitting position. Instinctively her hand flew to her stomach. She couldn't fee a thing. Could that mean…? "The baby…"

"It's alright." Lee's voice was soft, now. "It was a touch and go, but the baby's okay. They were able to save it."

At first she was too much in a daze to understand his words. But when she did, she felt so cold that it seized her breath. Her eyes started to sting. "No…!" And then came the wave of tremor that made the tears break loose. It felt like something inside her had been smashed to pieces. "No, no, NO! It wasn't supposed to…!" Suddenly she was crying so hard that she could barely see. "That thing can't be alive – it can't be!"

"Sakura – you're talking about your baby, our baby!" Lee sounded almost terrified. He tried to hold her, but she kept pushing him away. "Sakura, what's going on?"

She couldn't respond, because she could barely breathe from the hysterical sobs. Her breath wheezed and her heart pounded as tears kept flowing. She was fairly sure she heard someone mention panic attack. Was that… her voice screaming?

After about a minute or so she threw up violently.

* * *

Unlike Naruto had first thought, it was rather easy to find Sasuke. He gave a tiny sigh of relief when finding the Uchiha sitting in a playground's swing. It was clearly the furthest Sasuke had been able to go.

After a moment's hesitation he walked on, stood as close to Sasuke as he dared to. "Have you calmed down a little, now?"

Sasuke looked embarrassed and agitated at the same time. "I had to get away from there, from all that."

He nodded slowly. "I understand." Although he had no idea if he did.

-

For some reason Naruto's words made a tiny flare cross Sasuke's whole being. "No, you don't understand", he all but whispered. His eyes narrowed and his fists balled as he fought to do something as simple as breathe. "She's… She died because of me, Naruto. It's because of me Chiati had to bury her own mother – it's my fault she's an orphan. And… It's because of me Sakura and Shikamaru got hurt. All those people who've tried to help me…" He looked towards the other's blue eyes, which were looking back with something he couldn't quite recognize. "How… How am I supposed to be okay with that?"

"Because none of this is your fault, Sasuke." Naruto's eyes and voice were filled with such sincerity that it stunned him. The boy smiled, just a little bit. "She died because of some assholes, not because of you. It wasn't you who hurt Sakura and Shikamaru. So stop blaming yourself, do you understand?"

He frowned, looking away.

Naruto's voice was soft. "I'm not going to get hurt, okay? And neither is anyone else." It was terrifying, how the blond seemed to be able to read minds sometimes. The boy brushed his cheek with one hand. "You worry way too much about everything. What does it take to convince you that everything's gonna be okay?"

Naruto's touch on his skin affected like a electric jolt of some sort, made his mind still and spin a million miles per hour at the same time. He closed his eyes, taking the boy's hand in his. The boy responded with stepping to stand before him and pulling him close.

No matter how insecure he was when it came to Naruto's thoughts and feelings, he couldn't deny that he liked this, needed this. How come it was that Naruto's touch was the only one his body accepted without objections?

Naruto's chuckle shook him out of those thoughts. He arched an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

The boy shook his head. "I… never knew humans can purr, too, that's all." There was a hint he barely caught. "It's good to see you happy for once."

He looked away, feeling somewhat embarrassed. Happy? He wasn't sure if he'd ever get quite there.

He didn't realize he'd spoken out loud until Naruto hold on him tightened. "Don't say that." All of the sudden the blond rested his chin to his shoulder. It felt… kind of nice, comforting. "I know it's hard – these people make it so damn hard. But you're tough – trust me, I know. And I'll help you, if you tell me how."

To his surprise he chuckled – a little wetly, but still. "Even I don't know."

Naruto shrugged, feeling slightly less tense. "Then we'll find out together." Was that… a grit of teeth? "Back then, you wouldn't let me help you – you tried to fight the whole damn world alone. I'm not letting you do that again."

He didn't know what to say to that. Perhaps he wasn't supposed to say a thing.

"I already lost you once", Naruto murmured. "And… I can't lose you ever again, okay? I just can't. So don't go."

He gave a sigh, letting his eyes fall closed. He was starting to feel tired from the past three sleepless nights. "I'm here", he whispered, not sure if even Naruto could hear it. In the back of his head he wondered if that promise – if he – was enough.

Perhaps he was, because Naruto wrapped his arm even more tightly around him and squeezed his hand.

He didn't know how long they'd been sitting there in silence until they heard steps. Looking to side, they found Shikamaru. The brunet gave them a weird look that made them blush before speaking. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but… You really should get going back. ANBU's gonna start looking for Sasuke any minute now."

Naruto nodded, then looked at him with a grin. "Let's go home."

Wherever home is now, he added inside his head when following the two. But despite that thought, he found it hard not to smile with Naruto's hand holding his comfortingly.

* * *

_One Week Later_

* * *

Needless to say, Chiati and Sasuke's moving into Iruka's apartment wasn't easy for any of them, not least of all because of the lack of room. But surprisingly enough it wasn't completely chaotic. Sasuke and Iruka didn't have any memories of what it was like to have a family – not even knowing it they'd both been missing something like this. Plus to Iruka, it felt like Kakashi wasn't so far away anymore when he had the man's former student so close. And just like Iruka had hoped Chiati's presence did Sasuke good. Being close to someone who trusted him and accepted him without questions, even needed him, did miracles to the Uchiha's self-esteem. And slowly yet surely Chiati seemed to be coping with losing her mother.

That morning, Iruka was first alarmed when waking up to the scent of something burning. But quite rapidly his alarm turned to surprise when he also smelled food.

_What…?_

Unsure if he really wanted to find out what was going on, he got out of the bed slowly and followed the scent to kitchen. What he found took him completely by surprise.

Sasuke and Chiati were cooking together, talking so quietly that he couldn't make out the words. What the two were preparing looked like breakfast, although some of it was pretty badly burned. Obviously those two hadn't been cooking a lot.

Sensing his presence, Sasuke peered over his shoulder. The Uchiha appeared embarrassed when noticing him. "We… woke up early, so we thought we could make some breakfast. I hope you don't mind."

At that moment he just had to smile. "No, I don't mind at all."

"Look!" Chiati walked up to him with a proud smile on her face. There was a plate-full of mostly scorched food in her hands. "I made these."

A corner of his lips twitched. "That… looks good." He cleared his throat, then rubbed his hands together. "Now let's dig in. I'm starving."

While approaching the kitchen table he suddenly caught something he'd been yearning to see all week. For just a moment – so rapidly that he wasn't sure if it was real – a tiny ghost of a smile flashed on Sasuke's lips.

* * *

Quite late that evening Naruto and Sasuke were taking a little walk in the village. It was the first time Sasuke managed to pay no attention to the looks and murmurs he got. Naruto's presence made it stunningly easy to forget everything else, he discovered.

"Hey, look!" Naruto's excited voice caught him from his thougths. Looking towards the boy, he discovered that the blond was patting a very thrilled-looking white puppy. "Isn't she a beauty?" The boy chuckled when the dog licked his hands. "You know, one day I'll buy one of these!"

He felt the corners of his lips twitch upwards. Warmth spread all the way through him. "You can be such a dobe sometimes." Some of the warmth disappeared with the look of near-shock Naruto darted his way. "Did I… say something wrong?"

It took a moment before Naruto managed to shake his head. "No, no of course not! It's just…" The boy smiled. "You reminded me of something."

He would've wanted to ask, but just then something caught his attention. It was a flash, a jolt of pain almost, that went all the way through him. Clearly a warning. His eyes widened slightly when he understood.

_Juugo…!_

Naruto frowned at his expression. "Sasuke, what…?" Before the boy could finish he spun around and started to run, following the call inside him. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke was much faster than Naruto, something close to terror driving him forth. Very soon he was close to Juugo's cabin – and in a flash wished he'd never come.

There was blood pretty much everywhere in the tiny forest opening. And in the middle of it all lay Juugo, utterly unmoving.

Panic made him freeze for a couple of seconds before he dashed forth once more, fell to his knees beside the injured teen. He tried to estimate the damage, but couldn't even find the wounds from the blood. "Juugo, can you hear me?" There was no response. His chest turning cold, he searched for a pulse with a badly trembling hand. Mercifully there was such – a very faint one, but still.

He gave a breath of relief. Juugo was still alive, still there. He hadn't been too late, after all. He placed a firm hand to the taller boy's cheek. "Juugo, wake up", he commanded in a voice that didn't sound quite like his. "Open your eyes."  
Very slowly Juugo's eyes opened slightly, blurry and unfocused. He wasn't sure if the boy ever really saw him before the eyes closed again.

He was so worked up by his friend that the unfamiliar male-voice caught him badly off guard. "Ah, there you are. I was already thinking you wouldn't show up."

Chills traveled all the way up his spine, made his breath get caught in his throat. Eyes flashing, he peered over his shoulder to see a man who had a strange orange mask on his face. His eyes narrowed in an instant. "You…", he hissed, placing himself so that he was practically shielding Juugo. "You did this."

The man shook his head. "No, I didn't." The stranger glanced towards Juugo. "But I know he's your friend, just like Sakura, Shikamaru and Kayo. And I know what happened to them is eating you up inside. It's killing you, to know that this is all your fault."

He frowned, every single one of his muscles stiffening. "Who the hell are you?"

"I see you don't remember me. Pity." The man took a step closer. "Let's say… that I'm a very old friend. And I have an offer."

His frown deepened. "Why should I accept anything you're offering?"

When the man put a hand to his neck he felt ready to throw a punch. He shivered when the man spoke, the eye looking at him glowing red. "Because I'm sure you're sick of everyone you care about getting hurt because of you. Because with my help, you'd be able to stop it."

His eyes narrowed once more, partially because of the searing sensation that was spreading from his neck. What the hell was going on?! "Get the hell away from here!" he snarled.

He could've sworn the man smiled. The searing sensation intensified tenfold. "I will go. I already did what I came for. And trust me, you will come for me when the time is right."

He didn't know what happened – if he zoned out, passed out or what. But the next thing he sensed was Naruto's voice. "Sasuke, are you there?"

Gasping faintly, feeling out of breath for some reason, he glanced towards where Juugo had been. There wasn't a trace of the tall teen – or of the stranger. He blinked twice.

Just then Naruto barged through the bushes. A look of relief flashed by the blond's face. "There you are! What did you run off for?"

He swallowed thickly, his head spinning. The searing sensation was gone, he discovered. "Juugo… He was hurt."

Naruto frowned, but Juugo's voice beat the blond to speaking. "What are you talking about? I'm fine."

Turning around slowly, he felt his eyes widen a little when discovering Juugo stood only steps away. There was a frown of worry on the taller teen's face. Once again he swallowed with a lot of difficulty, although relief flashed inside him.

What the heck was going on? He knew what he'd seen – right? Or had it been an illusion or something? Had that man been real? He didn't understand anything anymore.

"Sasuke?" Naruto sounded almost panicked. "What's wrong?"

He took a sharp breath, feeling dizzy. The annoying searing sensation was coming back. His feet started to lead him before he could think. "I need to think, that's all."

-

There was a deep frown on Naruto's face as he watched Sasuke walk away.

Something was wrong, badly wrong.

"Go after him – don't let him walk away when he's like that." Juugo sounded and looked just as troubled as he was. It was easy to tell that the boy would've wanted nothing more than to go after Sasuke as well. "Take good care of him."

He nodded, understanding better than well. Neither of them said another word as he turned and rushed to catch up with Sasuke.

* * *

It was already midnight when someone sneaked into Toshiro Tsugemi's office. The arrival gave a gruff sound, most likely at the stench of alcohol that lingered thickly in the room.

His hand barely stable enough to do so, Tsugemi put away a nearly empty bottle of strong alcohol. "I'm… glad you agreed to meet me, on such short notice."

The arrival – a much younger man with purple eyes and longish white hair – shrugged before taking a seat without his permission. "Mah, for a private entrepreneur like me every gig is valuable."

"Good." He almost dropped to bottle when offering it towards the other. "'You want a drink?"

"Thanks, but I never drink on duty. It'd be bad for business." The younger man then folded his arms. "So… What do you have for me?"

"My mission for you…" Once again the emotions surged deep inside Tsugemi, making his blood turn hotter than any lava, wiping away all sanity. "… is to kill Sasuke Uchiha."

He was too drunk and out of his mind to see how the other's eyes widened for a millisecond. "I… thought he was dead."

He grit his teeth so hard they screeched. "He isn't!" he bellowed, unable to stop himself. His fist nearly broke the table when he hit it. "He isn't, and because of that my daughter is dead! So kill him, before he kills anymore else, do you understand? Kill him!" He took several ragged breaths, to no avail trying to calm himself. "Kill him, and when you have… Bring me those cursed eyes of his. Then I'll pay you."

The other man nodded slowly after a moment, his purple eyes unreadable. "I'll… take care of the job."  
He nodded. Those words made his skin tingle. For the first time since Kayo's death he didn't feel helpless, like he'd failed completely. "Good." The man had already almost left when he spoke once more. "Oh, and Suigetsu?" He grit his teeth once more. "Do me a favor and make it painfull."

He was too drunk to know if Suigetsu responded or not before jumping through the window and disappearing into the night.

* * *

At some point after walking Sasuke home Naruto fell asleep. As he woke up, he shivered when realizing that he couldn't feel Sasuke's warmth anymore. His frantic eyes flew open – and calmed down when spotting a very familiar person sitting at the bed's furthest corner, looking out the window with half-glazed eyes. It was clear that Sasuke wasn't relaxed yet, but the Uchiha also didn't seem unstable anymore. That was a good start.

"Hey", he whispered, feeling a hint of guilt when the quiet voice was enough to make Sasuke shiver a bit. "How long have you been up?"

Sasuke shrugged, not looking towards him. The Uchiha rubbed his neck, and he wondered if it was sore. "An hour or so. I've been… thinking."

He nodded slowly, sitting up. "Are you feeling any better?"

Sasuke's eyes softened a little. "I'll tell you when I know." The Uchiha sneaked a quick glimpse his way. "But… I think I'm closer to that, now."

He just had to smile faintly. And at that point even the feeling that he was cheating the former Sasuke wasn't enough to stop his urges.

He sneaked closer to Sasuke and pulled the Uchiha into a hold no one would've been able to call just friendly. It was disturbing how right it all felt when he leaned his forehead against the dark haired's.

It felt so damn good to hold a Sasuke who was honest and open, not completely overrun by darkness. Was this the person he'd been chasing all those years? Was it right to feel that way?

Sasuke frowned, seeming unsure and eager at the same time. "What… are you doing?"

He closed his eyes, savoring the sensations – Sasuke's warmth and touch, the sound of the other's slightly erratic breathing. "I… honestly don't know." He licked his lips, feeling disturbingly like a lot had been left unsaid and undone. Opening his eyes, he shivered just a little bit when finding the Uchiha looking right back. "Everything's gonna turn out, okay? So stop that frowning."

Sasuke took a deep breath, seeming to relax slightly. "Hmm."

When letting go and getting out of the bed Naruto felt like he should've said something, done anything. But he couldn't sort out his thoughts for that, so instead he turned and slipped away through the open window. Somehow the night felt a lot colder than it should've.

He'd made it pretty close to home until he halted, his instincts warning him that something was wrong. It felt almost like someone had been observing him.

He frowned, not liking the situation at hand. "Who's there?" he barked out, prepared to fight. There wasn't a sound. The frown on his face deepening, he took a step forward.

Granted, the trap would've been impossible for anyone to detect. All Naruto heard was the faintest sound, like that of a musical instrument's string having been cut. And then he saw a needle, a breath before it hit his neck.

At first there was this hellish burning sensation that made him scream out loud, made tears fall from his eyes. Then there was nothing, absolutely nothing.

Naruto's whole world became black.

* * *

TBC, right guys?

* * *

A/N: (swallows thickly) Oh man…! (starts backing away) You're going to kill me, right? (bolts to a run)

Because I feel the sudden urge to run away and hide, I think I'll make this quick. BUT, first… **PLEASE**, please do let me know your thoughts on this chapter! (gives puppy's eyes) It really does mean the world to me – and makes me write faster… (Oh, I'm so not hinting!)

IN THE NEXT ONE: Sasuke is forced to make a drastic decision to save what he holds dearest. Will anyone ever understand? Meanwhile, Lee is devastated when hearing the sickening truth of Sakura's baby. What role does Neji play this – and what about Kabuto?

**ONLY THREE OR FOUR MORE TO GO!**

Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope I'll c ya all then.

Be good!


	9. The Decisions We Make

A/N: Guess what? I'm back already! (grins) At first I was about to stash this chapter for a couple of days, but then I decided that it'd be cruel. Besides, maybe this early update makes up for all those delays. (grins apologetically)

But, first! THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all those reviews! I'm so happy to see that the amount of reviews isn't dropping anymore. (HUGS) **It's thanks to your reviews this chapter appeared so soon, btw.** So thank you! (hugs again) **Responses to anonymous reviews** can be found from underneath the chapter.

Awkay, before you get all sick of my babbling let's go. (gulps) I really hope ya'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

CHAPTER 7 – The Decisions We Make

* * *

When Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night – almost screaming although he didn't know why, and the weird mark that man had left to his neck burning – he knew immediately that something was very wrong.

The scream he'd heard in his sleep was crystal clear in his ears. / _"Sasuke!" _/

It took less than seconds before his mind clicked. A tiny gasp left his lips. "Naruto…"

He left the house hurriedly and ran, as fast as he could and almost beyond, praying from the bottom of his heart that he wouldn't have to find out he'd been right. When he reached a tiny alleyway nearby Naruto's home his whole world came to a stop at what he found.

Naruto lay there, only steps away, so unmoving that it terrified him. Even in the night's lack of light he could see the needle sticking out from the boy's neck. He'd never seen the Uzumaki look so pale before.

Clinging desperately to the hope that it was only an illusion, he made his way to Naruto in a daze. He wasn't sure if his knees gave way or if he kneeled when he fell to the ground, his fingers flying instinctively to Naruto's neck.

The pulse was frantic and frail, terrifyingly so. And the blond's skin was burning up.

He swallowed thickly, his eyes stinging while his hand moved to Naruto's cheek. There was no response to his touch. "Naruto, wake up." His voice was tight and desperate, _pleading_. The blond didn't react. He tried to take a deep breath, but the tightness of his throat didn't go anywhere. "Please…! I…"

Looking at Naruto's unconscious face, which carried an expression of anguish, he came to a realization that words wouldn't do any good, anyway.

Shaking worse than ever before he gathered Naruto into his arms and pulled the blond close to his hammering heartbeat. Without wasting a second on thinking he started to run. It was the first time he wasn't running away from something.

Everyone in the hospital gave him looks of surprise, wariness and deep mistrust when he barged in, gasping for air and desperately trying to call out for help although words failed him. There was no telling what might've happened if Shizune hadn't showed up just then. "Sasuke?" Seeing the cargo in his arms, the woman's eyes widened. Quite hurriedly she gestured him to follow. "Come. It looks like we have no time to waste.

* * *

To Sasuke the rest of the night and the long hours of the following morning were a long, endless nightmare. Although he knew it was necessary, it sickened him to see all the testing and poking done to Naruto's unconscious, helpless body. But what sickened him even further was what he heard the medics mutter.

Naruto hadn't woken up even once over the night. The boy had a high fever, and his heart was working on its very limits. It also looked like the Uzumaki couldn't breathe properly. It was only a matter of time, before…

His hold on Naruto's hand tightened, as if the touch could've made any difference, as if _he_ could've made any difference.

It was suffocating, to feel so powerless.

He looked at Naruto's unnaturally still face and opened his mouth several times, his head spinning a million miles per hour and everything feeling much too surreal. In the end there was nothing he would've had the will and strength to speak out loud, so instead he squeezed Naruto's hand even tighter and laid his forehead against the boy's chest. And at that moment – as he felt the faint yet much too fast beating of Naruto's steadily fading heart – something finally broke.

It was impossible to name the sound that crawled out of his throat.

-

True, Chiati was just a child. But she wasn't stupid.

When she saw Sasuke by Naruto's bed, she could tell that the black-haired teen needed comfort. Walking closer, she wondered why he'd been left so alone, anyway.

Hearing her steps Sasuke straightened up and peered over his shoulder. The boy blinked once with surprise when seeing her, eyes a little red and puffy. "Chiati?"

Not really feeling like saying anything she walked up to him, and wrapped her arms firmly around him.

Sasuke stiffened at first, and for a moment she wondered if she was doing the wrong thing. "What… are you doing?" he asked softly.

She shrugged, tightening her hold. "You… You always hug me when I miss mom a lot. You even let me sleep beside you when I had nigthmares – I know you were awake." She swallowed a little, her eyes stinging for a moment. "I want to help you, too. But… I'm not very good at it."

The sound she heard wasn't exactly a laugh, or a sob. "You're better than you think, Chia." She didn't remember ever hearing Sasuke's voice quite as soft before.

A radiant smile appeared to her face as she kept holding on.

-

None of the room's occupants noticed when Iruka appeared to the room's doorway. He swallowed down a huge lump from his throat when facing the sight.

It was a true miracle he managed to smile just a little bit when finally entering the room. "Hey", he greeted in a voice that sounded a bit off. "Has there been any change?"

Subtly ending his hug with Chiati, Sasuke cleared his throat and hurriedly blinked away the few tears in his eyes. "No", the boy all but whispered, looking towards Naruto as though to make sure the blond was still there. "They… said he's been poisoned. They're trying to find out with what, so…" The Uchiha trailed off.

He nodded, feeling a twinge when also looking towards Naruto's feverish, pained face. The boy's lips held a slight blue tint – it was much too clear time was running out. "I'm sure everything's going to work out." Gosh, how he hoped he could've believed those words…!

Sasuke didn't appear convinced, either, when nodding slowly. The Uchiha's hand took Naruto's like a drowning man holding on to their last thread. After a couple of moments the boy pushed Chiati gently from his lap and stood. "Now that you're here, I…" The boy didn't manage to take more than a couple of steps before swaying dangerously. Chiati yelped with startle.

He managed to catch Sasuke a second before the boy would've hit the ground. It wasn't until then he noticed how badly the teen was shaking. He heard the Uchiha swallow thickly before the teen muttered a "Sorry".

He shook his head, still steadying the teen just in case. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Sasuke", he assured softly, then sighed a little. "Look… Chiati and I are here, now. So go home – you need rest, and I doubt you would've had anything to eat yet." Feeling how Sasuke stiffened, he decided to cut all objections short. "Naruto wouldn't want you to torture yourself, okay? So go. I promise someone will let you know if anything changes."

Sasuke nodded, then cast a one more, guilty look towards Naruto before – appearing almost torn by the decision - starting to make his way towards the door. The boy's steps were slow, as though the teen had been hoping Naruto would wake up and ask him to stay.

When Sasuke had left Chiati spoke quietly, like fearing she'd disturb someone. "Are they gonna be okay?"

Iruka sighed heavily, his eyes aching for a moment. "I really hope so, Chia", he murmured, his gaze moving from the closed door to Naruto. He couldn't help how much time they had left, even with Kyuubi helping. "I really hope so."

* * *

Sasuke was utterly exhausted, barely even conscious. That's why he first thought the presence he felt on a lonely side-street was a trick of his imagination. That belief faded when the masked man he'd seen in the forest the day before stood before him.

This was no illusion, he knew. The man _was_ real. And the Chakra he sensed was dangerous.

His eyes narrowed as the mark that man had left to his neck started to pulsate, throb. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I don't think it's what I want", the man corrected in a voice that sickened him. "It's what _you_ want from _me_." The man showed him a tiny bottle. "You see… This is the only antidote for the poison running through Naruto's veins. If he does't get this before midnight…" The man shrugged, putting the bottle away once more. "Well, we don't want that, do we?"

The pain in his neck intensifying tenfold Sasuke growled, like a wounded animal. "You piece of shit…!" he hissed through tightly grit teeth. "You hurt him, didn't you? You…!"

"It doesn't matter who did what", the man cut him short. "What matters, is what you must do to make things right."

The rage inside sucked him breathless, hollow, exhausted. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to leave Konoha. I want you to come to me. When you do, Naruto gets the antidote."

He felt a flare inside, so intense that it felt like he'd been set on fire. The mark on his neck was hurting more than ever before, almost enough to drive him insane. "There's no way in hell I'd betray those few who believe in me."

The man shrugged. "Then Naruto dies. It's as simple as that. His fate is in your hands, so choose wisely."

Good god, how he wanted to kill that man right there and then, how much he wanted to just…! But the voice of his reason managed to stop him, barely. This man was the only one who knew how to save Naruto. And so he stayed silent, remained rooted to the spot, burning up inside.

The man nodded. "Good. It looks like we have a deal, then. Leave Konoha before midnight, then walk north for a full day. I'll be waiting for you."

He frowned, this all feeling as surreal as a nightmare. "And Naruto…?"

"Naruto will be just fine, with the antidote I deliver for him. But don't be late – Naruto only has hours left." So saying the man turned to leave.

"Wait." His voice sounded like a whip. "If I'm going to leave all this… At least tell me your name. I want to know who's responsible for this."

"It's Madara." So saying the man started to walk away once more. "My name is Madara. And I suggest you play nice with me – for Naruto's sake." Before he could even blink the man had disappeared. His fate was sealed.

At that moment Sasuke felt more helpless than ever before. Slowly yet surely tears filled his eyes. No one was there to hear his scream.

* * *

As soon as Sasuke showed up to the hut that afternoon – in broad daylight and with an expression he remembered much too well – Juugo knew that something was about to happen. "What's going on?" he asked in the end.

Sasuke took a deep breath, lowering his gaze to the floor instead of meeting his gaze. The Uchiha appeared almost torn. "Naruto's… been hurt, badly. To help him I have to do something very stupid, dangerous. I'm going to Madara." Very slowly those black eyes rose to meet his, filled with emotions he couldn't name. "I'm not asking you to leave with me. But… I wanted you to know."

Without a hint of doubt he shook his head. "I will follow you", he announced in a voice that was firm, free of questions.

Sasuke appeared almost shocked. "Why?"

He felt tempted to smile. "Because… It's like I told you, back then." He held a tiny pause. "You're able to control the beast inside me – you're able to keep me human. I owe you my life, for that. You're also one of the very few people who's ever considered me human, worth something. So… Whenever it comes down to it, I choose you. Always."

At first Sasuke stared at him with what looked like utter shock. Then, very slowly, the Uchiha's eyes softened. He could've sworn he saw a whisper of a smile somewhere behind all the sadness. It was the best 'Thank you' Sasuke could've ever given him.

* * *

Night had already fallen and the hospital was eerily quiet while Lee stood on a balcony, staring into the horizon without really seeing anything. He was still shivering – hadn't stopped since hearing certain facts…

* * *

/ _When Sakura was too much in a shock to give him any answers, Lee marched to the next best option._

_He was no fool – he'd seen both Sakura and Neji acting strangely since their joined mission. It was high time to clear things out._

_Neji arched an eyebrow when seeing the look on his usually grinning face. "What's wrong?"_

_"Something's happened. And you're going to answer me, right now." He didn't recognize his own voice, or his thoughts. Gosh, if he hadn't known that Neji's legs didn't work…! "Sakura… On that mission, did you…?" Those words sickened him to the point where he had to grit teeth. "Is her baby yours?"_

_Neji, although softer from what he'd once been, was still a very stoic person. That's why it surprised him to see how the Hyuuga's eyes widened, how the little color there'd been disappeared from the boy's face. "…pregnant…?!" came in a barely audible gasp. "Shit…!"_

_His fists balled and his eyes narrowed. He was an inch from attacking, now, and it scared him. "You…!" he couldn't get the rest out, and later on he was glad he didn't._

_Finally Neji met his gaze. The boy's pale eyes were filled with something that gave him chills. "It's not my kid, okay? We never…" The Hyuuga took a deep breath and looked away, clearly not wanting to say what was about to come. "She begged me not to tell you, but I won't keep hiding this any longer." There was another breath. "Lee, the baby… We were attacked, when we were coming home. That's when I…" The boy swallowed thickly, eyes turning to slits. "Lee, it was Kabuto – he stole the scroll we were carrying and…" The brunet looked towards him once more, clearly unwillingly. "When I was down, paralyzed waist down and barely conscious, I had to watch that piece of shit attack Sakura. He took the scroll, and raped her."_

_At first Lee stood there and stared, not understanding a thing. But as facts started to sink in he did the most cowardly thing. He hurried away. _/

* * *

That memory still burning in Lee's veins he shuddered when hearing steps. He recognized the presence as Sakura's long before she spoke. "Naruto's resting, and they're doing their best to make him feel comfortable."

He nodded, and took a moment to compose himself. "What about the antidote? Have they figured it out?"

Sakura felt tense beside him. "Not yet. But… They're going to, I'm sure of that. Naruto's going to be just fine."

He could only nod at first. "You shouldn't be out of the bed yet", he pointed out in the end.

"I'm fine. But…" Even if there were two steps between them he felt her shiver like a leaf in the coldest wind. "What… about us?" Her voice was so tense that it was easy to tell just how hard those words were for her to produce. He felt her eyes on him, and wished from the bottom of his heart that he'd been enough of a man to meet her gaze. "Will we be okay? Ever again?"

He couldn't speak, or perhaps he didn't dare to. There was just too much venom and ice on his tongue, none of which was Sakura's fault. He didn't want to injure her even further. And that's why instead of offering words he reached out a hand and took hers, offering it a tiny squeeze. It felt good to feel her tense muscles relax, just a little bit.

If they'd be alright ever again – if he'd ever manage to get over this uncharacteristic angry state and accept the baby Sakura was carrying… He really didn't know. But…

Now, at least, they were a step closer, right? Wasn't a single step the starting point?

* * *

It was very dark when Sasuke sneaked into Naruto's hospital room like a thief, wishing that there wouldn't be anyone else. He didn't have such luck.

Iruka shivered a little when snapping out of a light slumber beside the blond's bed. The man blinked blearily at him. "Sasuke? What are you doing here this late?"

He swallowed with a lot of difficulty. "I just… had to come and see Naruto, that's all." He had to compose himself for a moment. "You should go home, before you pass out of exhaustion. You've been here almost all day."

Iruka gave a little smile. "You're starting to sound like me." Getting up and preparing to leave, the man gave him a frown. "Are you okay?"

He took a deep breath. "No", he answered honestly, looking towards Naruto. "But… I'm trying to get things there."

Appearing somewhat confused Iruka nodded, clearly too tired for further questions. "Goodnight, Sasuke." The man gave him a one more soft look. "Everything's going to work out, I'm sure. So don't worry."

He nodded slowly, his eyes on Naruto's much too pale face. Iruka had already almost left when his voice worked free of his will. "Iruka?" He swallowed laboriously. "I just… Thank you. For everything."

There was a moment of confused silence. "Hmm." If he'd been a little less tired and worried about Naruto, just a bit more coherent, Iruka might've seen that something wasn't right. But as it was, the man fortunately only opened the room's door. "Don't stay up all night, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." With the man left.

As soon as he was alone Sasuke walked up to Naruto's bed slowly, like afraid of what might happen. The boy looked even more frail than the last time he'd seen him. Frail, and very, very vulnerable.

At that moment he felt so very tempted to stay that it made his throat contrict, made it almost impossible to breathe.

How… How could he just…?

All of the sudden Naruto emitted a tiny, heartbreaking mew. After a couple of seconds the boy's blue eyes opened ever so slightly.

He truly hoped the warmth on his cheeks wasn't caused by tears. "Go back to sleep. You need rest."

Naruto gave him a hazy, feverish look and frowned, clearly not understanding anything. "…'suke?…"

It took his all to create a tiny, feeble smile. "Shh, it's okay – you'll be okay, I promise. Sleep. When you wake up all the pain and fever will be gone. Everything's going to work out."

Naruto looked slightly hesitant, but obviously didn't have it in him to struggle any longer. Giving a tiny sound he couldn't identify the blond closed his eyes. Just before falling into a feverish sleep the boy muttered something he couldn't make out.

He stole a couple of moments in that shadowy room, watching how Naruto slept. But then his neck started to sting, and he realized that it was time to go, no matter how little he liked it. He grit his teeth although it didn't help any, then decided to follow his urges for just this once. Careful not to disturb Naruto's sleep he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the blond's sweaty, feverish forehead.

It was the only goodbye he was allowed to give. He hoped from the bottom of his heart that Naruto would be able to understand and forgive him someday.

He honestly thought leaving couldn't get any harder. Apparently he'd been mistaken. Because just as he was about to sneak out through the window the room's door opened and Sakura entered, wearing hospital clothes. The girl's eyes widened when she saw him. "Sasuke?" It was then she seemed to take in the situation at hand. Her eyes filled with something beyond terror. "No – you're _not_ doing this again!"

A tiny part of him wanted to ask what she meant, but he didn't have the time. Madara had said that Naruto only had hours more left – he had to move. "Do you think I have a choice?" His voice was bit more bitter than he'd intended, but at the moment it didn't matter. A lot of things didn't matter.

He turned and managed to take two steps towards the window before Sakura spoke again, barely quietly enough not to disturb Naruto's sleep. "Please, don't leave us again." Was she… crying? The thought made his chest feel uncomfortably tight. "Do anything, but not this. Not this. I swear I'll stop you!"

He closed his eyes, tightly. "Sakura…" It was obvious he'd abandoned Konoha before. He wondered what he'd said, back then, because right now no words came to his mind. "Thank you." It sounded lame and hollow even to his own ears, but couldn't come up with anything else.

Before Sakura could even breathe he took a one more step forward and jumped, fell into emptiness for a while. Then there was solid ground under his feet once more.

"So…" He recognized Juugo's voice. He couldn't quite read the boy's eyes. "Are we going?"

He nodded stiffly, feeling dizzy, out of breath and sick to his stomach. His eyes stung, but he didn't think tears pushed their way through. "Yeah." His voice was hoarse, barely audible. "Let's go." _Before I change my mind._

Without exchanging another word they went hurriedly. They made it close to the village's borderline until a star-shaped blade whistled past his ear. Stopping in a flash and tensing up completely he looked over his shoulder to see a young male-ninja in the shadows. Honey-colored eyes flashed with something close to revulsion. "So Tsugemi was right. You're going to betray Konoha again."

His heart made a motion he couldn't quite identify at first. His mouth opened, but in the end he didn't say a word. Beside him Juugo unleashed a growl, and he was almost sure dark patterns of some sort traveled on the tall teen's skin.

The situation might've gotten ugly if a new voice hadn't appeared just then. "Leave those two to me, why don't you?" Looking towards the sound, he found a boy with purple eyes and almost white hair that shone in the night. There was a flash of dangerous teeth. "I have some… business to take care of with the Uchiha."

The ninja who'd been threatening him and Juugo frowned, clearly not pleased. "Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who's on Tsugemi's payroll. So beat it, unless you want me to report him that you stood in my way." The boy's purple eyes flashed. "And if you don't believe me… Tell him greetings from Suigetsu. Tell him that his little mission for me has been completed."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat when he remembered. Hadn't Juugo once said that someone by the name Suigetsu had been their teammate? Maybe there was hope, after all.

Honey-colored eyes flashed as the other ninja seemed to understand something. With a stiff nod the ninja disappeared.

As soon as the three of them had been left alone Juugo spoke, sounding surprised, nearly dazed. "Suigetsu? I never thought you'd work for Konoha."

The boy scoffed and rolled eyes. "Me, working for a village? No thanks. It was a coincidence Tsugemi hired me." Suigetsu then all but stared at him with widened eyes. "Holy shit…! So you are alive." The boy then frowned, slowly taking in the situation at hand. "What the hell is going on? Where are you going?"

He shook his head, feeling a little dizzy and out of breath. "There's no time to explain", he stated in a slightly gruff voice. He took a deep breath as his eyes stung, this all getting a little bit too much for him to deal with. "I'm going to Madara. You may come along if you wish to or not – I'm not asking you to do anything. But I need to go, before it's too late."

Without saying a word the two started to move with him. Suigetsu arched an eyebrow. "How do you know where we're going?"

He brought a hand to where the mark on his neck was pulsating. "Madara made sure to leave me a map", he all but bit out.

He wondered why Suigetsu shuddered a bit at the mention of that name. "Then I guess we should hurry", the boy stated after a moment. "It's only matter of time before we're spotted, and it sounds like we don't need any further problems." He gave Sasuke a loudly speaking look. "But on our way, you better explain what the heck is going on here."

He nodded. Once more he took a glance towards the hospital's direction.

When they passed Konoha's borderline it felt like his heart had been ripped right out. He narrowed his eyes as they stung.

_I'm so sorry, Naruto. For everything._

With that thought he disappeared into the night.

* * *

TBC, un.

* * *

A/N: Oh boy… (winces) Those poor things! Fate isn't really favoring them, eh? (sighs) (Was that another cliffie, btw?) (shudders)

I've gotta tune out soon, but first… PLEASE, please do leave a review – as you can see, it totally keeps me attached to my laptop and typing! So, pretty pwease…? (gives cute puppy's eyes)

IN THE NEXT ONE: When the whispers of Sasuke leaving spread several people are in for a shock – especially a certain someone. A yet another chase begins, but is it too late already? Madara doesn't hesitate to sneak right into Sasuke's head… THE STORY CONTINUES IN 'The Awakening Demons'.

**ONLY THREE MORE TO GO, FOLKS! **(sniffs)

Until next time – with whichever story it may be!

Take care!

* * *

**teh-f43ry-pwnz**: Awww! It makes me very, VERY happy to hear that you enjoyed the ride, ya know? Especially since it was quite sad in some parts. (beams, and hugs)

Ah, I'm so happy to hear you're pleased by Suigetsu's appearance! (grins) I totally adore the guy – I just couldn't let the opportunity to bring him in go to waste.

Gigantic thank yous for the review!  
I really hope ya'll be staying tuned.

-

**jfkfjk**: First of all… WOW! (blushes, and grins from ear to ear) It totally baffles me that someone likes something I've written that much! And it means a lot to me that you think my writing's improved, because I'm constantly trying to better myself. (beams, and hugs again) Thank you, from the bottom of my heart!

Oh boy… Let's say Lee's in for a shock. (winces) We'll see how those two fair with what's to come…

Awww, I'm so happy to hear you liked Iruka becoming a 'foster father'! (beams) Those two seriously need someone like him, ne?

And Suigetsu's back. (quirks an eyebrow) We'll see what he's about to do…

Monumental thank yous for the review, and all those kind words!

I really hope ya'll enjoy the rest of the ride as much.

-

**umeboshi3on3ur3back**: My gosh how good it is to hear that you've enjoyed the story and all the plotlines thus far! (beams, and hugs)

Ah, as for Suigetsu… We'll see what he shall do. But he's remained loyal to Sasuke thus far, ne? Hmmm… (quirks an eyebrow)

Mega sized thank yous for the amazing review!

I really, REALLY hope ya'll enjoy the next one as much.


	10. The Awakening Demons

A/N: Hiya there, folks – I'm back, and on time! Yosh! (grins proudly) BUT, first things first…

GOSH, thank you so much for those absolutely amazing reviews! (GLOMPS) You can't even imagine how much joy they've given me. THANK YOU! (hugs again) **Responses to anonymous reviews** can be found from underneath the chappy.

Awkay, because I left you on a VERY evil cliffie last time (grins sheepishly), I suppose I should get going, eh? (gulps) I really, REALLY hope ya'll have a good ride with this one!

* * *

CHAPTER 8 – The Awakening Demons

* * *

Sakura had never expected that she'd have to feel the emotions that were currently spinning inside her all over again.

She felt angry, helpless, confused and ready to burst into tears again any given moment. And yes, there was once again heartbreak, although very different from the one she'd experienced the last time around. She'd lost him – again. He'd slipped right through her fingers.

She would've wanted nothing more than to scream at the top of her lungs, and her eyes were burning hellishly. She was just preparing herself to punch the wall with all her might when there was a frail, slightly tentative child's voice. "Are… Are you Sakura, from Team seven?"

She had to compose herself for a long time before she managed to turn her gaze. A couple of steps away stood a visibly uncertain, not older than six-years-old boy with unruly burgundy hair and sharp blue eyes. She cleared her throat before managing to speak. "I am, but… What are you doing up this late?"

The boy blushed for a moment, then showed her something. It was a tiny bottle that contained green liquid. "A mister with orange mask told me to give this to you, at midnight. He… He said it'd save Naruto." The child appeared worried. "Did I… do right?"

Her blood running cold Sakura stared at the bottle, unable to speak and her eyes widened slightly. She gulped thickly as her mind spun.

So that guy from the Akatsuki had given that child the antidote, but why? Could it really be trusted? What if it'd harm Naruto even further?

But then again… As it was, Naruto was _dying_. How much worse from there could things possibly get?

She didn't manage to smile despite her efforts when taking the bottle from the child. "Thank you, for this. I think you did well."

The child nodded, appearing slightly hesitant, then rushed away before she managed to say a word.

Once more Sakura took a look at the bottle, then breathed in deep and started her way towards Naruto's room. She hoped from the bottom of her heart that she wasn't making the biggest mistake of her life.

She didn't think she'd bear losing two of her dearest friends in overnight.

As she got to Naruto's room Shizune was already there. The woman blinked once when seeing her. "Sakura? What's wrong?"

She grit her teeth before showing the other her cargo. "This was just delivered to me." The glanced towards Naruto, and once again her heart clenched. The boy's breathing came out in short, uneven and loud gasps, and his lips were almost blue. Time was running out. "I think… I think we finally have a way to save him."

* * *

It was very late – or perhaps extremely early – as very reluctant, wary Shikamaru, Kiba and Sai gathered to Toshiro Tsugemi's office. Once again the reek of alcohol was so thick that it sickened them. "Your men woke us up and told you had a mission for us", Shikamaru stated in a voice that told exactly how he felt about this.

"Yes", Tsugemi confirmed in a drunken hiss, not bothering to get up or look directly at them. The man's eyes smouldered in the half-dark room. "I've… understood that the two of you are excellent trackers, and you, Shikamaru, make a good team-leader." The man swayed on his seat.

"And…?" Kiba ushered, impatient and tense.

Tsugemi might've glared at the brunet if he hadn't been so drunk. "This… employee of mine said that Sasuke's been taken care of. But I've heard rumors he's made it out of Konoha." The man licked his lips, obviously yearning another drink. "I want you to find Sasuke – whether he's now just a corpse or not. And if he's alive… Kill that traitor. I want to have him destroyed once and for all."

* * *

It was once again night when Sasuke, Juugo and Suigetsu stood to a forest opening. Suigetsu gave the Uchiha a questioning look. "Why stop here?"

Sasuke grit his teeth, eyes narrowing. The mark on his neck tingled and burned at the same time. "I can feel him."

"Very goood. I knew that mark would turn out to be useful." The male voice chilled him all the way to his spine. Peering over his shoulder he found Madara approaching. Beside him Juugo and Suigetsu stiffened. Madara gave the two a displeased look. "So you brought company."

He grit his teeth so that a screech was heard. "You have Naruto's life in your hands. So I'd shut up about fair game."

Madara shrugged. "However you please. But now, come with me – I'm sure you're all exhausted from the journey and hungry. Then…" He could feel the man's gaze on him. It burned. "We have much to discuss."

* * *

When Naruto started to drift out of the dreamless grey hue, he instantly had a sinking feeling that something was wrong, missing. Giving a tiny moan at the ache that tore his insides, he struggled furiously to open his eyes slightly. There were blurry blobs hovering above him. "Naruto?" Was that… Sakura? Why did she sound so sad? "Can you hear me?"

He nodded the best as he could, then licked his lips. They felt dryer than sandpaper. "Sasuke…?" Was _that_ his voice?

The silence that followed could've been cut by a knife, it sucked all air from the room – and made his heart stop for a couple of beats.

What the hell was going on?

It was at that moment his eyesight finally began to clear, allowing him a much too clear image of Tsunade and Sakura. The two barely dared to look at him, and their grim expressions were such that made him feel cold all over. It was easy to see that Sakura had done a lot of crying.

His eyes widened a little as he emitted a slightly wheezing gasp. "Where's Sasuke?" Good, at least his voice was working properly.

Sakura turned away from him as though she'd been ashamed. Tsunade, on the other hand, took a deep breath and finally locked eyes with him although it visibly required a lot. "Naruto… Sasuke's gone. He left Konoha."

It took several long moments before those words made any sense to him, before anything made any sense. But when things started to clear out he felt like he'd been punched or worse.

Sasuke… had left? Again?

He shook his head furiously, desperately hoping for someone to tell him that this was just a sick joke. "No, he… he wouldn't…" He trailed off, those words losing their strength.

He heard Tsunade swallow thickly. Her voice wasn't quite normal when she spoke. "I'm sorry."

He barely even heard her, didn't manage to focus on the words. Because just then a flash – something that felt like a dream of some sort – floated to his consciousness. And suddenly pieces slid together.

* * *

/ _Although everything was hazy, he could remember the tears he'd seen in Sasuke's eyes, still heard how the Uchiha's voice broke. "Shh, it's okay – you'll be okay, I promise. Sleep. When you wake up all the pain and fever will be gone. Everything's going to work out."_ /

* * *

Perhaps Naruto wasn't the brightest person around. But at that moment he understood with such certainty that it _hurt_.

Sasuke, he'd…!

It was all for him, wasn't it?

He bounced to a sitting position although it made him feel dizzy. "No…" The sound was quiet, pitiable. Something blurred his eyes for a moment. "He… He didn't… Tell me he didn't...!"

What had Sasuke done?!

He felt a hand on his back. "Naruto, calm down – you're hyperventilating! Calm down!" Tsunade commanded somewhat roughly. Her hand, however, was gentle as it made circling motions on his back, then pushed him back down. "Calm down. I know it doesn't feel that way right now, but things will work out. So calm down."

Very slowly his breathing slowed and the furious beating of his heart calmed down a little. Eventually he was even able to speak. "I… I've gotta go and find him." He looked at the woman with pleading, once again stinging eyes. "Please. I've gotta save him. I have to go after him, before it's too late."

Tsunade's eyes were unreadable. "I know how much he means to you, but you only just woke up – you're in no condition to go after him, after what's left of the Akatsuki." Did she try to smile? "Get some rest first, okay? We'll come and check up on you later."

He barely managed to nod. There was a huge lump – of rage, helplessness and sadness – growing in his throat. He barely noticed how the two left the room quietly.

Some fleeting minutes later Naruto realized that he was shaking like a leaf, and was fairly sure it had nothing to do with the poisoning. His gaze moved on its own, towards the window and finally finding the moon that shone like a cold diamond in the sky.

And at that moment the tears came, like a river.

Some seconds later a loud, heartwrenching scream could be heard from the room.

* * *

Approaching the long since abandoned mansion Madara called his hideout Sasuke stopped all of the sudden, turning his gaze towards the moon. Its shade was much colder than usual, he observed. For some reason a stab of ache crossed him, and his eyes stung for a moment.

"Sasuke?" Juugo's voice managed to pull him out of his thoughts. The boy was looking at him with a frown. "Are you alright?"

_No._ He nodded, though. "Yes." He had to force himself to take another step. "Let's just keep going."

* * *

It was morning, Sakura realized with surprise, sitting up in the hospital bed that'd been reserved for her. The night had slipped by without her even noticing it. She yawned and stretched, wincing at how stiff and sore her muscles were.

Lee's voice caught her by surprise. "Sakura?" Looking to side, she saw him approaching with somewhat hesitant steps. "Shizune… told me you'd be here resting. Did I wake you?"

She shook her head, yawning again. "No." Truth be told, she hadn't had much sleep for the past couple of nights.

Lee nodded, then walked up to the bed and sat beside her. There was a long moment of silence before he managed to gather the words. "I'm… sorry, about Sasuke."

She shook her head, feeling somewhat choked. "We'll get him back again", she stated in a voice she couldn't recognize. _We have to._

With Lee's presence calming her, she was starting to fall asleep sitting up until she felt something that startled her at first. It was… a clear thrust inside her stomach, such she'd never felt before. It took a couple of seconds before she understood.

She gasped, her eyes widening.

"Sakura?" Lee sounded almost alarmed. "What's wrong?"

She swallowed thickly and brought a hand to her stomach, not knowing what to think. Soon there was another thrust, as though the baby had felt her touch. "The baby… It's kicking."

Lee hesitated at first before bringing a hand closer. "Can I…?"

She nodded, dazed and stunned. As soon as Lee touched her the baby kicked again, twice. Did it… sense them, somehow?

"Wow…", Lee whispered.

At that very moment Sakura did something she would've least expected. She smiled.

It was the first time she wondered if they could really do this, after all.

The peaceful, sweet moment might've continued much longer if the room's door hadn't opened just then. There was an expression of near terror on Shizune's face. "I examined that antidote given to Naruto, and some of the results just came in." The woman swallowed laboriously. "We've gotta go to Naruto."

* * *

In his room Naruto rested, although his dreams were far from pleasant. It all felt so real, so hard to ignore as tricks of imagination. And he didn't even want to.

Because in his dreams, Sasuke was stood right before him with a slight smile.

Grinning like he'd been without a reason – completely oblivous to the fact that the being before him wasn't real – Naruto wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around the Uchiha. "You're here…", he whispered in a badly shaking tone. "Tell me you're really here."

He kept holding on with all his might and beyond, but it wasn't enough. There was a quiet puff, and Sasuke disappeared from his arms.

He yelped, his hand reaching out for nothing. Tears threatened to spill although some distant part of him tried to scream that this was nothing more than a nightmare. "NO!"

What was this? He couldn't understand anything, and it terrified him.

"_You won't be able to save him._" His mind couldn't quite recognize the voice that seemed to be echoing everywhere, filling his head.

Once again he was allowed to see Sasuke. The boy was stood there, at the end of a long white tunnel, looking at him with those same eyes he'd seen when they'd first met after Sasuke had left for Orochimaru. After a moment the Uchiha turned around and started to walk away, disappearing into a blinding white light.

Terror making his heart reach for its limits Naruto sprinted into a motion, his hand reaching out once again. "Sasuke, wait! Don't…!" Just then his balance broke, sending him stumbling down. And at that exact second Sasuke disappeared.

"_You'll never be able to save him, Naruto – you're not strong enough to protect him. But I am. And if you want him back, I'm your only choice._"

Finally he understood who, or rather what, he was listening to. His eyes squinted to slits. "I'm not listening to a demon", he hissed.

"_You should – for his sake._"

And then he saw something that would be forever tattooed to his nightmares. Right at his feet lay Sasuke on the execution stand. There was a pool of blood below the boy, starting from the sword-wound that pierced his neck. The onyx eyes that'd always been so full of life were now glazed and half-closed, empty.

For a couple of seconds Naruto could only stare. And then, as he stumbled down and gathered Sasuke's lifeless form into his arms, a loud scream was torn from his throat.

"_Don't you see? This is where it'll all come down to._"

Naruto felt like choking, and his whole world seemed to be crumbling down. He'd never shivered the way he did when pulling Sasuke as close to his chest as possible and holding on tight. The Uchiha's body was cold, he discovered although even the thought sickened him. There was no life left whatsoever. No hope.

"_That's how it's going to end without my help. Is this really what you want? Do you really want to lose him again?_"

Tears came before he could do a thing, followed by a scream that was nothing human. And no sounds of reason were enough to tell him that this wasn't real.

In the middle of the emotional turmoil his resistance crumbled. The dark force locked inside him saw its chance…

* * *

In the room Madara had given his new team Sasuke gasped faintly when waking up from his light slumber. Still caught up by the dream his heart took a couple of unnecessary beats.

So he'd fallen asleep. That was something he shouldn't have done in this place.

He was pulled out of that thought when Suigetsu entered the room. "Are you okay in there? You look pale."

He took a breath. "Yeah, I'm fine." He then frowned. "Where were you?"

Suigetsu shrugged. "Snooping around. This place is like a prison. Looks like Madara doesn't want to lose you now that he has you here."

He nodded, then glanced towards the room's tiny window. Once again his thoughts strayed.

Suigetsu cut the trail of thought. "You're thinking about Naruto again, aren't you?" Meeting his rather embarrassed gaze the boy grinned. "You really aren't the same Sasuke."

He arched an eyebrow. "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

Suigetsu shrugged once more. "Not all change is bad."

He just had to smile a bit at that.

"And don't worry", Suigetsu went on after a moment. The boy's eyes flashed. "We'll find a way out of here, trust me. We always do."

There was soft movement when Juugo, who'd been sleeping in a bed very close to his, woke up. The boy's eyes were instantly alert. "Someone's coming."

The three of them stiffened and readied themselves when Zetsu entered without much of a knock. The man's eyes locked to Sasuke. "Remember that cave we passed by yesterday? Madara's waiting for you there – he wants to talk to you." The man gave Sasuke's comrades a meaningful look. "Alone."

Suigetsu made a rather dangerous, sharp sound that came from the back of his throat. "Do you really think we'd let him go to that lunatic alone?"

Sasuke gave the boy a sharp look. "Suigetsu, calm down. I'll be back soon."

As Sasuke walked through the room's door Suigetsu and Juugo nonetheless moved to follow – only to have Zetsu blocking their path.

A rather chilling smirk appeared to the man's face. "I'm sure we'll have a good time right here."

-

Sasuke felt a wave of nausea when entering the almost dark cave and finding Madara there waiting for him. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." The man held a tiny pause. "I hope you don't mind leaving your… teammates for a while. I'm sure Zetsu will keep them entertained in the meantime."

"You wanted to talk", he reminded sharply, preparing himself for pretty much everything. His eyes were wary as he observed his companion. "So talk already."

Madara gave him a brief glance. "Patience is a virtue you lack, Sasuke", the man pointed out, and went on after a second. "I'm sure you already know you abandoned Konoha once upon a time. I think it'd be only fair you know why." Before he could blink the black spots in the man's red eye were moving.

A breath later he was stood in a world that only held shades of red and black. The place was… almost like a part of Konoha. People – or rather shadowy figures – rushed past him, the air was thick with screams. And then the bloodshed began. If he hadn't lost all his breath he would've definitely screamed when the people started dying, the blood spilling everywhere – filling the air and the ground, some of it even raining down on him.

"Stop it!" That voice… It was like that of a child's, horrified and teary. "What are you doing? Make it stop!"

"They were all butchered, Sasuke. Every single one of them – except for you. And the blood of the Uchiha clan has flowed throughout the history of the Ninja World. So many lives paid, to satisfy Konoha's needs." That voice was definitely Madara's. Slowly the horrifying vision began to fade. "And now… Now only the two of us remain – only we can do justice to this honorable family line. Only we can avenge what happened to them. And that's why you once turned your back on Konoha, why you first joined me. To repay the death of them all – to avenge your parents." He'd felt the emotions that traveled through him before – in his nightmares, when Tsugemi had tortured him. Gosh, that loneliness, sadness and wrath…! "You may not remember, but those feelings still slumber inside you. They're like a beast that demands to be fed. It's your destiny." Then he saw Madara once more. He was back in reality. "And I can help you fulfill it."

Although Sasuke was still a bit shaken from what he'd just experienced, he was still in full sanity. His eyes narrowed. Quite subtly his hand slipped to where he'd hidden one of his kunais. Of course he wasn't much of a ninja yet, but if things would get ugly he also wasn't about to go down without a fight.

Madara took a step closer, and the thick scent of threat grew suffocating. "And your brother… Do you remember him, at all? Do you remember how much he loved you?" The eye he saw flashed dangerously. "He was Konoha's sacrifice – and he gave away everything for your sake, including his life. Konoha deserted him, destroyed him, threw him into the darkness. Took him away from you." Madara sneaked closer to him, and his hold on the kunai tightened. Flashes of a young man who looked shockingly lot like him filled his head, along with emotions he couldn't recognize as his own. "Don't tell me you accept that. Don't tell me you're letting that go unpunished – that you're letting their deaths, and his love, be in vain."

He grit his teeth so hard it hurt. Quite vaguely he realized that there was moisture on his cheeks, and it surprised him. When had he started crying? His eyes narrowed, something he'd only felt in his nightmares starting to come to life inside him. But then… Then he remembered.

Remembered Naruto. Sakura. Shikamaru. Iruka. Chiati. And he even remembered Kayo, who'd believed in him until her last breath.

"I… I'm not sure if I believe in Konoha", he confessed in a voice he didn't recognize. His eyes… They felt odd, and something seemed to be happening to his vision. It was the same thing he'd experienced when those guys had ambushed him, resulting to him being locked up into a cell. "But… I have people I do believe in, who believe in me. And there's no way in hell I'd betray them over some vendetta. I'll make my own destiny."

Madara snorted. "We'll see about that."

At first he didn't quite understand what was happening, what the fire gnawing his insides was. But then it became much too clear. The mark on his neck… It was pulsating and spreading – soon it'd take over his whole body.

His eyes widened a little before narrowing against the hellish pain.

"I was planning on persuading you softly", Madara stated, the visible eye flaming. "But if this is the only way… Then so be it."

-

In their room Juugo and Suigetsu gave Zetsu far from pleasant looks, which the man returned with a slightly irritated one. "Dirty looks won't make any difference. You do know that, right?"

"Maybe not", Suigetsu admitted in a screech like voice. "But beating you up to a bloody pulp would definitely make me feel better."

The fight might've gone on until all eternity, if it wasn't for the spine chilling scream that echoed through the entire hideout. It took only a flash before they understood.

Juugo's eyes widened a little. "Sasuke…!"

"What the hell is that piece of shit doing to him?" Suigetsu snarled.

Zetsu and Suigetsu started snarling at each other again, but Juugo didn't hear a word of it. Because now that Sasuke wasn't there to stop it the dark force inside him started to lift its head, making the blood in his veins boil and bubble.

It was impossible to stop the changes.

-

Sasuke's mind, body and soul were all screaming at him to give up, to surrender under the crushing force. But even in the grips of the dark, on the edge of his humanity, he somehow heard Naruto's voice.

'_Sasuke!_'

Much against his will he screamed under the still circling pain, and forced his eyes open. Despite the mask he could sense Madara's stun.

He grit his teeth, gathering everything there was in him. "You can fuck with my head as much as you like, you can torture me and even kill me. But know this…" Slowly yet surely he pushed himself up, forced his knees to hold. A part of him screamed that he was insane – there was no way he could hold his ground against someone like Madara. "I'm not about to become someone's puppet – I refuse to be a tool for revenge. I'd die first."

As Sharingan eyes met, the clash of the Uchihas began.

_I'm sorry, Naruto_, was Sasuke's final coherent thought before he attacked.

* * *

As they rushed towards Naruto's room, with Lee following not far behind, Sakura gave Shizune a demanding look, her head filled with unpleasant ideas. "What's going on?"

The dark haired woman's eyes filled with something she'd never seen in them before. "Giving that antidote to Naruto was a necessary risk – we know that the Akatsuki's still after Naruto. And that potion… It had a great dosage of hallucinogenes in it."

Sakura frowned, not quite understanding. Then it dawned, making her blood freeze. Her eyes widened.

"Although the seal was improved, it's still only as strong as Naruto's willpower – that's how strong it'll ever be, when we're talking about something like Kyuubi. And if Naruto loses touch with reality…" Shizune grit her teeth. "There's no knowing what may happen."

Just then they were stood by the door of Naruto's room. Sakura almost held her breath when opening it and entering. They met a desolate sight.

Naruto's bed was empty. The room's window had been smashed – someone, or something, had clearly jumped through it. And there were chilling scratch marks on the walls.

They'd been too late, that much was clear even without speaking it out loud. Kyuubi was now unleashed, and there was no telling what it'd do.

* * *

TBC soon, yeah?

* * *

A/N: Oh boy… (winces) Looks like there's quite a hassle incoming. Kyuubi's on the loose, and Sasuke's about to face Madara all alone.

Awkay, there's about a million things I'm SUPPOSED TO do right now, so I'm starting to tune out. (grins sheepishly) **PLEASE**, do leave a review – it always makes my day to read those and discover that what I've written has aroused thoughts! (gives puppy's eyes) Pwease?

**The next chapter is basically written, inside my head but still.** So… If ya want to, the next update may come pretty fast. (grins)

IN THE NEXT ONE: As their paths lead to fated encounters, will Naruto and Sasuke survive - with their humanity intact? The final clash is at hand. And will Juugo lose control? The story is almost over in 'The Bonds of Fate'.

**ONLY TWO MORE TO GO!** (sniffs)

Until next time folks – I hope I'll c ya all then!

Take care!

* * *

**no name**: Aww, I sure will, especially now! (grins, and hugs)

Gigantic thank yous for the review!

I really hope ya'll keep looking forward to what's to come.


	11. The Bonds of Fate

A/N: Phew – I know, I know, I'm a day late! (winces) My life's been a rollercoaster this week, and it didn't make things any easier that this chapter turned out to be a problem child. (rolls eyes like a agitated mother) BUT, at last, I'm about to update! (grins) Yay?

First things first, though… THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for those absolutely fantastic reviews! (GLOMS) You can't even imagine how much your support means to me. So thank you! (glomps again) **Responses to anonymous reviews **can be found from underneath the chapter, as per usual.

Awkay, because I left you on a killer cliffie and I've kept you waiting, let's go! (takes a deep breath) I REALLY hope ya'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

CHAPTER 9 – The Bonds of Fate

* * *

In Konoha the two male ninjas stood outside Toshiro Tsugemi's office could sense a hurricane approaching when Tsunade marched past them, her eyes flaming. They were smart enough to hurry off to a safe distance before she threw the door open and stormed in.

Tsugemi gave her a far from impressed look while taking a long sip from his bottle. "Usually people knock before barging in", he commented dryly.

Tsunade responded with throwing a paper to the desk before him. "You sent Shikamaru, Sai and Kiba to a elimination-mission without even asking me", she hissed, sounding like a outraged beast. "We both know you have no authority to do that!"

Tsugemi's eyes flashed dangerously. "That Uchiha caused the beath of my daughter and killed my brother – he's _dangerous_! He must be stopped, before he…!" The man trailed off, then went on in a much more dangerous tone. "I want to destroy that family line, do you understand?"

Tsunade felt a flare inside. "Then you have to destroy your own granddaughter as well."

He stared at her in utter shock for a couple of moments before managing to speak. "You mean… Chiati's a…?" he all but whispered.

Tsunade nodded, wondering if she was making a huge mistake. "That's right. Your daughter and Itachi Uchiha… They loved each other deeply, even after all the horrors. Chiati is the fruit of that love – one of the last remaining Uchihas, and a innocent child. A child many people, including Sasuke, have tried to protect."

Tsugemi looked away, visibly shaking. It was silent for a long time. "I don't believe you", he hissed in the end.

She shrugged. "Get over that damn pride and take one good look into Chiati's eyes, that's how you'll know the truth. Then do the same thing with Sasuke. It's not too late to change things." Tsugemi didn't say anything to that and she sighed, turning around and leaving. "As from today, you'll no longer be the head of ANBU. I've had enough of your antics. I'll send a message to Shikamaru's team that their mission's been cancelled. And you…" She wrinkled her nose. "Sober up. Kayo would hate seeing you killing yourself like this." With that she was out of the room.

For the longest time it was eerily silent. Then a sound of alcohol bottle being thrown at the wall could be heard, along with a loud scream.

* * *

Sasuke had heard that he'd been a fairly skilled ninja, back in his former life, and some traces of it still remained – there was this burning inside him every time he trained with Shikamaru and whenever he got the chance to practice his skills. But he was by no means back on that level. And now he had Madara's mark – the constant burning inside – slowing him down.

But despite all that he refused to give up, wouldn't let the dark swallow him up. There was too much he wasn't willing to lose.

The fight was exhausting, and quite soon he lost track of time. They spun and struck, Madara landing several painful hits on him along the way. He also managed to strike multiple times, but every time the mark paid back with a hellish, mind-numbing jolt of pain. Madara took advantage of each distraction, once managing to throw him straight at the rocks at the cave's corner.

He could sense the look on Madara's face when the man watched him get up with a loud cough. "Don't you understand? The seal is too strong – you won't be able to fight me, not really."

He shrugged, trying to catch his breath. There was a taste of blood in his mouth, and his lip tingled from where his teeth had harmed it. "I really don't care." Right now it was much too late to back out, anyway.

And so the fight went on. Sasuke struggled, with everything there was in him, letting his changed eyes lead him in the deadly dance. But it appeared the seal was much too strong. Perhaps he'd been able to turn down Madara's offer, but there was no way he could make this a real feud. He was fighting a losing battle and they both knew it.

Madara emitted a somewhat amused sound while grabbing his collar and pinning him against a wall. "Did you honestly think you'd be able to defeat me like this – that I'd give you such an opportunity?" Suddenly there was a hit, a thrust. It took a moment before he realized that a kunai had sunken to his side. He gasped, the ripping pain beginning to spread all over. Madara's visible eye remained impassive. "You would've been the perfect tool, Sasuke. With you it would've been so much easier to achieve my goal, our clan's goal. But you made your decision, now I make mine."

He fought the urge to squeeze his eyes tightly shut and scream when Madara pulled off the blade. The wound left bled surprisingly little, and he had a sinking feeling it was bleeding internally instead.

"It's a real pity, to kill one of my own kind. But you've already done your part. Naruto's on his way to you – I can feel it." Madara sounded calm, dangerously so – like the man had been talking to a prey thart was already dead. He lifted his gaze valiantly to meet the man's flaming one. "And once he gets here, the demon inside him is mine. Everything's ready."

He felt a shudder inside. _A… demon?_ Like one of those Tailed Beasts Naruto had once told him about? Quite soon his eyes lit into a newfound flame. "I won't let you lay a finger on him", he hissed. "He won't become your tool either, do you understand? I won't let him anywhere near you."

Madara snorted. "Do you really think that's your decision to make? That you can stop Kyuubi from doing what it wants – what _Naruto_ wants?" The man shook his head. "I'm afraid you don't have such power, kiddo. You see…" Did the man… grin? "You condemned Naruto the moment you made him fall in love with you. Because demons aren't supposed to feel something as strong as love."

He felt dizzy, and wasn't sure if it was caused by Madara's words or blood loss. This was all getting a little bit surreal.

Just then Madara lifted his chin, as though listening or sniffing the air. "Can you feel it?" The man's voice shivered with anticipation. "Kyuubi's here."

Exactly two seconds later there was a boom that deafened him for a while as something barged in through one of the cave's walls. Something hit him, and he flew to the floor.

* * *

In Madara's hideout the trio was too occupied to hear the noise coming from the cave. Because right before Suigetsu and Zetsu's eyes the beast inside Juugo came to life. "Shit…", Suigetsu hissed, wisely taking a step backwards.

Juugo's burning, bloodthirsty eyes soon found Zetsu. The boy revealed a row of dangerous teeth. "You… I'm going to have so much fun with killing you."

Suigetsu had seen a lot of bloodshedding – heck, he'd killed more people than he could count. But this was something inhuman, something so stomach turning, that he grit teeth and focused on the floor. Some blood splashed to even his feet as the screams, sounds of flesh being torn and growls continued what felt like all eternity.

And then it became utterly silent.

Slowly, unwillingly, he lifted his gaze. It became hard to breathe when he discovered that Juugo was now looking at him with those chilling eyes. "Fucking damn it, Juugo… Don't do this." He couldn't undestand how he managed to sound so calm – maybe he was still in a shock. "You've gotta snap out of it – we need to get to Sasuke! Stop that monster right now, for Sasuke's sake!"

-

In his chaotic head Juugo listened to the echo of Suigetsu's words, beginning to feel dizzy and sick to his stomach. And slowly yet surely he started to remember.

Sasuke… had saved him, had believed in him. And this time the mere memory of the Uchiha's face was enough to trigger the change.

He gasped, some tears spilling to his cheeks, and fell down to his knees beside Zetsu's corpse. And then he did something this change had never caused before. He threw up loudly, his whole body convulsing as he did.

Suigetsu groaned. "Great…" The boy spoke again after giving him a moment. "You hanging in there?"

He never got the chance to answer, because just then the room's door opened and three ninjas with Konoha's headbands – teens of their age – stood by the doorway. One of them, a brunet who had a dog along, shuddered when seeing the corpse. "Shit…!"

And then the trio noticed them. The tension could've been cut by a knife as they measured up one another.

* * *

In his hospital room Neji was so deep in thought that Sakura actually managed to sneak up on him. "Is this… a bad moment?"

He swallowed and took a deep breath before turning his gaze towards her. Ever since his… injury he'd had issues with facing people, and Sakura was… well, ten times harder to meet than the others. "Yeah?"

A tiny smile appeared to the girl's face. "I know, that you told Lee. And…" She inhaled, and he wondered if she noticed how she brushed her stomach. "I want to thank you."

He blinked twice, feeling squirming he couldn't explain in his stomach. It took a mighty moment before he managed to shrug. "I just… thought you'd been through enough, that's all." He focused firmly on packing up the few belongings he'd had along in the hospital. It was the about millionth time he was very happy about getting out of the place. "I didn't want you to lose him."

He shuddered violently when feeling Sakura hugging him. Sure, he was softer from before, but such close contact was still something he wasn't used to. "Thank you", she whispered. He was utterly relieved when she let go after a moment, clearing her throat. "So… Do you need help?" She went on when he refused to speak out. "Look, I know we were dating once upon a time, but it was just two kids fooling around. Now you need my help. Don't let your pride get in the way."

He felt a little choked. This was even harder than he'd expected… Couldn't she see that it would've been easier on them both if she just…? "Yeah." For the one time he really should've he couldn't refuse help, couldn't refuse her, and he hated himself for it. He didn't look towards her. "I… could use help."

He could sense Sakura's smile, and wasn't sure what to feel about it. "Good. It wasn't that hard, right?"

He felt like snorting, but mercifully managed to restrain it.

They started to work in a thoughtful silence, both lost deep into their thoughts.

* * *

Back in the cave Sasuke's spinning head finally cleared a little, letting him think and move. Still confused and dizzy he turned his gaze. All breath got caught into his throat when he saw Naruto stood by the smashed pieces of the cave's wall. "Did I crash a party?" the blond sneered.

His eyes widened a little while he coughed from the dust. Utter relief swelled in him. "Naruto…?"

One look revealed, though, that this was nothing but Naruto, although it wore the Uzumaki's face. Those teeth, those eyes… That _thing_ was a demon.

_Kyuubi…!_

Obviously Madara also knew this, for the man got up, starting to circle the beast like a vulture. "I've been waiting for you for such a long time. Waiting for the chance to finally have my revenge – our revenge…"

Kyuubi snorted. "I remember the last time you had me take care of your shit." The demon was hissing with rage. "And if you're stupid enough to think I'd willingly go through that again… Then you definitely deserve this."

Sasuke couldn't even before Kyuubi attacked Madara. There was a sickening sound when the demon took the older Uchiha down, landing roughly on top of the man. Judging by the way Madara gasped and winced, Sasuke was almost sure quite a bit of damage was done already then. "I won't let you mess around with me", the man hissed.

"And I won't bow down to the Sharingan ever again!" Kyuubi screeched – then slashed with all the might of the now long-grown nails.

There was a scream, such that should rather come from a wounded animal, when the mask covering Madara's face became shattered and the nails continued to the man's eyes. The second the man lost his ability to see could be heard, sensed.

There was something close to a shiver in the air, then a dull 'pop'. After that Madara screamed once more, cussed so loudly that it sounded like a thunder.

Kyuubi seemed to enjoy the situation. The demon ran its nails across Madara's face and revealed its teeth. "Now I don't have to look at those pathetic eyes ever again. I'll never have to play your puppy", it purred.

At that moment Sasuke decided that he'd have to do something, for the sake of Naruto's humanity. That darkness… He could see it taking over – soon there'd be nothing left of Naruto. He grit teeth, bracing himself. "Stop it!" he snarled, the voice tearing from deep within his throat. His heart was pounding furiously, making him feel dizzy. But despite that he pushed himself up, facing the demon. By then his changed eyes were burning hellishly, and he wondered if that was why his vision became blurry. "You're not a murderer!" He was shouting, roaring, desperate to reach the real Naruto. He even dared to approach, stood only a step away from the demon that was looking at him with bloodthirsty eyes. Briefly he brushed the hand and nails that'd just ripped Madara's skin with sickening ease. "This isn't you – you have to fight this! Come back!"

For a moment – just a moment – he could've sworn he saw a pair of blue eyes begging for help. But then the beast took control once more, and struck him with what felt like most of its might. "I'm done bowing down to the Uchihas!" it screeched.

He flew against the wall, so hard that everything became fuzzy for several moments. Once in a coherent state he coughed, and winced when tasting blood.

This definitely wasn't going to be easy.

"You can talk all you like, pitiable human", Kyuubi mused in a voice sudden might've considered purring. It was chilling to hear such a tone coming from Naruto's mouth. "But it's too late. Because I rather like being free, and I won't let you seal me away again."

He grit his teeth, and pushed himself slowly to a standing position. "Don't let it do this to you, Naruto."

Kyuubi first stared at him in disbelief, then growled. "You humans can be so infuriating… Don't you understand that this is useless?"

He grit his teeth, squeezing the now bleeding gash on his side, and kept going as though he'd never heard the demon. "You… have always believed in me, no matter how much the villagers hate me. You let me live with you, you've been there for me." He felt the flash of his eyes. "Now… It's time for me to believe in you. Because I'm sure you're stronger than this. Stronger than letting yourself be taken over by a demon."

There was a snort, so sharp that it chilled him a bit. "What if I tell you the little one likes this? You see, the thing about my power…" The demon's eyes glowed. "It's intoxicating."

He wasn't sure what gave him such a push, such reassurance, but it seemed something woke up inside him. A… power of sorts. It burned and tingled a little as it came, lighting his hand and the whole cave blue, filling the room with the chirping of what sounded like a thousand birds. He had no idea what was happening, but his body obviously did. He'd never felt quite as strong before.

Kyuubi arched an eyebrow. "Chidori?" Those cold eyes locked with his, as though trying to see through. "I should've known to expect the Sharingan would strorage bits and pieces. But, no matter…" Right before his eyes the beast began to change. "You're still going to die."

As it turned out the demon wasn't the only thing changing. He was, too; the blue glow grew, and the feeling of something awakening inside him was so strong that it felt suffocating. His eyes flashed as he could've sworn he saw a glimpse of Naruto inside Kyuubi. "I don't know how this is going to end, but I won't give up, do you hear me?" Somehow he had a feeling Naruto did. "I'm willing to do anything to bring you back, because you mean more to me than anything else in this damn world!"

* * *

Tension wasn't quite a word enough to describe the atmosphere in the room where the two gangs measured up one another.

Straightening himself up, Juugo narrowed his eyes a little at the trio's headbands. "You're… from Konoha. Are you here after Sasuke?"

Kiba frowned, visibly readying himself. "Who the hell are you two?"

Suigetsu's eyes narrowed. "Why should we have to answer? Or is Konoha after us as well?"

This time Shikamaru stepped forth. "We were sent here to kill Sasuke, and we're trying to do what it takes to save him. So if you know where he is tell us, because the next ones sent after him won't be friends."

There was no telling what the next move might've been, and they never got the chance to find out. For at that moment they all heard a deafeningly loud boom that made the hideout shiver.

Kiba's eyes widened, Akamaru barked beside him. "This can't be good…"

In a flash they were all moving, stormed out of the building. They froze as though out of mutual agreement when seeing a collapsed cave, over which dust was falling like some sort of a rain.

Somehow they all knew before Kiba whispered in a choked voice. "Naruto and Sasuke, they… They were in there." The boy swallowed laboriously, blinking several times. "They were in that fucking cave."

* * *

From quite nearby a pair of eyes watched as the five started started to rush towards the cave. The eyes shifted a little when catching a person approaching.

There was a rather moody look on Zetsu's face. "That brat destroyed the dublicate I made. But at least it bought us some time – I took care of that… task of yours."

Kabuto nodded, his attention returning to the group working on the ruins. "I told you he's dangerous, didn't I? And unstable."

"Hmph." There was a moment's pause. "So… How are things proceeding?"

Kabuto closed his eyes for a moment, letting the Chakras flow past him. "Right now… it feels like we've succeeded. But we need to wait and see. Patience is one virtue I learned from Madara – and Orochimaru-sama." He then opened his eyes. There was a gleam in them. "But in the meantime, let's go and talk about that deal of ours."

They disappeared in less than a blink.

* * *

TBC, for a one more chapter.

* * *

(FUNNY FACT: I decided that – making dublicates – to be Zetsu's ability before Kishimoto wrote it in. Cool, ne?) (chuckles)

* * *

A/N: Oh boy… (winces) You're after me with butcher's knives now, aren't you? (screams and starts running)

So… (gulps VERY nervously) How was that one – any good, at all? **PLEASE**, let me know your thoughts! It'd mean A LOT to me, especially now that I'm starting to work on the epilogue. (gives puppy's eyes and pribes with some candy)

IN THE NEXT (and –sobs- last) ONE: Two lives hang in a balance, and the agitated group can do nothing but wait. Will Naruto get their happy ending? What does the future of Konoha look like? The story ends in 'Epilogue – The Dearest of My Memories'.

**ONLY ONE MORE TO GO!** (starts bawling)

Until next time, folks – I REALLY hope ya'll all join in then!

Peace out!

* * *

**teh-f43ry-pwnz**: Yosh – I'm so happy to hear that! (grins from ear to ear)

Monumental thank yous for the review!

I truly hope the next one turns out worth your expectations.


	12. Epilogue: The Dearest of My Memories

A/N: Awkay, first off, I'm SO SORRY about this story taking so long to update! (winces) But, at least, I have a good reason. I had a HORRIBLE flue along with sinusitis, which took almost two weeks to beat. And I also got a cat, which I love very, very much, and she's taken quite a bit of my time. (grins) Plus, to top that, school's been driving me insane. (groans) But now, it's finally time to update – and finish this story! (sniffs)

First off… THANK YOU so much for those absolutely amazing reviews! (GLOMPS) You're amazing when it comes to giving one inspiration. Thank you! (hugs again)

Awkay, because I've already kept you waiting for so long, let's go! (swallows thickly) I really, REALLY hope ya'll enjoy the final chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 10 – Epilogue – The Dearest of My Memories

* * *

When his eyes opened the first thing he sensed was pain, such that made him want to scream. Maybe he even did – he couldn't be sure because there seemed to be something wrong with his hearing. He knew he should've been terrified, but at the moment pain – which was turning into a ripping, searing one – was all he could focus on.

He was mildly startled when a boy with brown hair and worry-filled black eyes kneeled beside him all of the sudden.

_Shikamaru…?_, a distant part of him seemed to recognize.

The boy said something, speaking fervently and obviously close to terrified, but he still couldn't hear another word. And then, in a blink, everything turned black once more.

* * *

To Sakura the wait was almost unbearable. Sitting there, in the hospital's hallway, without being able to do a thing while two of her best friends…

It was torture.

"Sakura?" Lee's voice had never filled her with as much joy as it did then. Lifting her gaze she saw him stood only a couple of steps away. He'd obviously been running, because he was still panting a little. "How… How are they?"

She shook her head, feeling like a five-year-old. "I… don't know. Tsunade-sama and Shizune aren't telling me anything."

Lee tried to offer her a reassuring look. "I bet everything's gonna work out. I mean… Those two are the toughest guys in Konoha – they'll be okay."

She surprised herself with managing to smile jus a little bit. Lee gave her a confused look. "What?"

She shook her head, wiping her sore eyes. The baby kicked twice, as though trying to calm her down. "Just… Thanks, for being here."

Lee answered with a faint smile.

Just then they both stiffened when a door opened nearby. Turning her gaze, Sakura felt her chest tighten uncomfortably when seeing the look on Shizune's face as she approached them.

* * *

As soon as he regained consciousness Naruto _knew_ something was terribly wrong, that there was something missing. Slowly, with far more effort than he'd expected, he forced his eyes open. He felt like groaning when facing the hospital room's roof.

It took several beats before he finally remembered what had happened. His eyes flew wide when the flashes that didn't seem to belong to this world filled his head.

_Sasuke…!_

He was about to jump into a sitting position until a firm hand appeared to hold him down. "Careful, Naruto – you've been unconscious for two days, and even with Kyuubi's help your injuries are still healing."

He turned his gaze, and felt something inside him shudder at the look on Sakura's face. He took a surprisingly labored breath. "Sasuke…?"

Sakura swallowed with visible difficulity. "A cave… It came down on you and Sasuke. You got broken bones and you bled quite a bit, but your condition was stable – Kyuubi helped you out a lot, although its firmly sealed now." She looked towards the window before continuing. He hoped dearly he didn't see her eyes shimmering. "Sasuke… was wounded pretty badly even before the cave came down; he'd been stabbed and he was bleeding inwardly. He got broken bones, and one of his lungs became pierced. It's a miracle he lived until getting back to Konoha." She looked at him, as though trying to determine whether he was ready to hear the rest. "And… He also got a head-injury. It's impossible to tell if permanent damage was done before he wakes up." It was much too easy to tell she meant 'If he wakes up'.

For almost a minute Naruto couldn't breathe, couldn't think. When it all came down on him it took his all to restrain a scream. He brought both hands to his face, feeling like throwing up any given moment.

"Naruto…"

"Can I… be alone, for a bit?" His voice didn't sound familiar. He didn't want to look at Sakura. "I need to think, so please…" He trailed off.

"Okay." Sakura's voice was soft, understanding. The chair she'd been occupying screeched a bit too loudly when she got up. "I'll come and check up on you as soon as I can, okay?" There was a bit too long pause. "Just… Hang in there. For both of you."

Through haze of some sort he heard her leave the room. As soon as she did he took the glass of water placed to the table beside his bed and threw it at the nearest wall with a scream.

* * *

Night and shadows had fallen long since when Naruto sneaked through a certain door, peering into the small hospital room. His heart had been broken before, but never quite the way it was then.

Sasuke looked hopelessly small and pale in the bed, and he noticed much too easily all the layers of bandages. He felt sick to his stomach, and a sudden desire to run away washed over him.

He'd… He'd done this – or well, not really him, but… If it wasn't for him…

Moving slowly, as though afraid of bringing even more pain, he walked closer and took the chair by Sasuke's bedside. His eyes refused to leave the bruises on the Uchiha's face, no matter how little he wanted to look at them.

He swallowed with severe difficulty. "Can… Can you hear me, at all? Because… I'm right here." He cleared his throat, feeling like a moron. Was _this_ really the best he could do? "I'll just… I'll sit here, for a while. You've never liked hospitals, so…" He trailed off, his thoughts turning into a tangled mess that didn't make any sense. Besides… What point was there in talking when he couldn't say all the things he would've wanted to? He was, it seemed, a huge coward when it came to Sasuke.

He closed his eyes and discovered that he was shaking, worse than ever in his life.

There'd been so much pain, so many failures and bitter disappointments. It couldn't… It couldn't just end like this, right? Sasuke couldn't just… Not again. Not now that he finally knew exactly which Sasuke he wanted to see. And he was scared to death that he'd been too late again. That once again he'd been one step too many behind Sasuke – and his own feelings.

Sasuke's words echoed in his ears.

/ _"I'm willing to do anything to bring you back, because you mean more to me than anything else in this damn world!" _/

Swallowing thickly he reached out a hand and grabbed Sasuke's, giving it a firm squeeze. He opened his mouth, but somehow the words he'd been supposed to say wouldn't come out. He tried to soothe himself with the thought that perhaps Sasuke knew, anyway.

_One day I will be able to tell you_, I promise, he mused, looking at the Uchiha's unconscious face. _Please, tell me you'll be here to listen._

Silence was thick and heavy in the room as he sat there, waiting and hoping from the bottom of his heart, and Sasuke remained in his slumber.

* * *

That night Tsunade surprised herself with doing something very unexpected. After having a couple of sakes too many she walked over to the prison to meet Madara.

The man's cell-door was heavy, and screeched deafeningly as it was opened, awakening the man from his slumber. She could sense a hint of surprise in the air. "Tsunade?"

She didn't speak immediately, instead looked at him with a million emotions swelling in her chest. He looked miserable. His hair was nothing but a disheveled mess, and the prison's clothes made him look several sizes smaller than usual. The saddest part, however, were his scar-filled sickly pale face, and bandaged eyes. It was clear that he'd never see again – there was nothing left of his eyes.

Her eyes darkened and hardened as she watched the pitiable creature before her. She'd never been a particularly cruel person, but at that moment…

The man lifted his head, obviously sensing her. "I've been waiting for you to come and visit me", the man confessed, then held a moment's pause. "I can imagine you enjoy this."

"You've brought a lot of pain on Konoha." She was stunned she managed to sound so calm. "You're only getting the punishment you deserve. I'm glad to see there's justice in this world."

Madara gave a lopsided smirk that looked chilling on his face in the shadows. "That's the nice way of putting it." The man leaned his head backwards. "So… What is my punishment going to be? I assume they're all eager to kill me."

"They are." And to be honest so was she, very much. She took a deep breath. "But I won't let them. Because I think death is a much too gentle punishment for you."

The man would've probably arched an eyebrow if it hadn't been too painful. "Then what are you planning? Another one of Ibiki's sessions?"

"No." She felt her eyes flash. "You'll live, Madara. That's your punishment. You'll live with your disability, mortal and vulnerable, as long as you see fit. Trapped into this stinking cell."

Madara arched an eyebrow, the look on his scarred, nearly destroyed face turning into exactly what Tsunade had wanted to see. She was looking at a wild animal trapped into a cage. "Never underestimate a woman's wrath, huh?"

She felt a flare inside as she turned around, turning her back on the man for the last time. "Hmm." She gave the door a particular knock, and a blink later a rather huge guard opened, giving her a way out. "Goodbye." There was no emotion, no shadow of what that man had once awakened inside her. The nightmare was over – it was high time to stop dwelling in the past.

The sound of the door closing was the final verdict.

* * *

_Three Days Later_

* * *

Days passed by slowly and in this weird silence Naruto couldn't explain. It was rainy and rather cold, as though all color had been sucked out of the world. But beneath the surface, something was changing.

The news of what Sasuke had done spread through Konoha quickly. He hadn't betrayed Konoha this time, it was rumored. And very slowly, a part of Konoha began to wonder if they'd been wrong, after all. If this this new Sasuke Uchiha deserved the chance to prove that he was more than his ominous name.

Naruto didn't care about any of that, because he had far more important things to think about. All of the sudden knowing exactly what, or rather who, he wanted was the most terrifying thing, because it meant that he also knew perfectly what he could end up losing.

Over the past days he'd spent most of his time in Sasuke's room, talking about whatever he could think of, helping with daily activities and fighting not to cry. He didn't want to bring Sasuke back with tears.

Sakura was so used to his presence that she didn't even look up from her papers when he entered the room. "I'm sorry, but there's been no change." She sounded a little tired. "His Chakra levels spiked up last night, but now they seem to be back down."

He nodded, swallowing thickly against the swelling disappointment. This hurt, despite the fact that he hadn't been expecting anything else.

Sakura looked at him after a moment, giving him one of those looks that was probably supposed to make him feel better. "I think I can stall the rest of the staff from coming here for an hour or so. Do you want to wash his face and upper torso?"

He nodded, so eagerly that it might've embarrassed him in some other situation. Helping wash up Sasuke was one of his new little routines, gave him a feeling that he wasn't completely helpless. Gave him a feeling that there was _something_ he could do for Sasuke. "Thanks."

Sakura squeezed his shoulder while passing by, offering him a smile. "Hang in there, okay? I know it doesn't sound like much, but last night was a good sign." With that she started to head towards the door. "I'll see you at Ichiraku's." Which was another routine – they ate together nowadays, now that he'd been discharged from the hospital. He figured Sakura wanted to make sure he actually took care of himself.

He barely noticed her departure. As soon as she had left he gathered all the necessary equipment, then sat to the bed right beside Sasuke although there was barely enough room. He swallowed a bit, and felt heat on his cheeks – this was always awkward, no matter how much he wanted to do this. "I… hope you don't mind." He dipped a tiny piece of fabric to the bowl of water beside him, carefully testing the temperature. He hoped it wasn't too cold – those things could be annoyingly fickle, he'd discovered. "So… Here we go."

With slow, gentle motions he washed Sasuke's face and hands. Then, blushing even worse than before, he shifted the Uchiha's shirt to reveal a bare chest. His heart wasn't in his control anymore as he moved just a little bit closer to Sasuke and started to wash the bare, milky skin scars covered here and there.

Perhaps he now finally knew how he really felt, but it didn't make dealing with those emotions any easier.

Eventually he started to hum softly to ease the silence – sometimes there were moments when there was no way he'd bear talking to what was nothing but thin air. Once he was done with the washing he took a hairbrush from the tiny table beside the bed and started to sort out the other's silken black locks.

Despite the situation he smiled, just a little bit. For some reason this part felt perfectly natural. "I like your hair, you know?" he murmured. "I can't understand how it stays this soft. And it grows fast, too – I bet that in a couple of weeks it'll be longer than Sakura's." Somehow the lack of response felt worse than ever before.

Once he was done with the hair Naruto came to a conclusion that he couldn't go on like this forever, no matter how good avoiding all serious stuff felt. There was a mountain of things they'd have to work with, if…

He swallowed thickly, looking valiantly directly to Sasuke's sleeping face. Without him even noticing it he took one of the boy's hands, starting to rub the back of it with his thumb. It wasn't until then the words finally came. "Look, I… I've had a lot of time to think, while you…" He couldn't say the rest for some reason. "To think about you, both of you. And…"

At that moment all words got stuck into his throat, because he noticed something he first thought was nothing but a trick of imagination. Feebly at first Sasuke's eyelashes moved. Very slowly the boy's eyes opened slightly, so that he could see a hint of confused, somewhat hazy black.

Barely daring to even breathe he whispered. "Sasuke…?"

It seemed to take forever before the eyes finally shifted to him and focused torturously slowly. But the second they did he saw a flash of recognition. And then, very slowly, the most beautiful little smile he'd ever seen appeared to the Uchiha's chapped lips.

At that moment he did the only thing he could think of. He leaned down, slowly and with caution, and kissed Sasuke softly.

-

Realizing that she'd forgotten to take Sasuke's temperature Sakura walked back to the room and opened the door – only to freeze right where she was. Because for the first time in days Sasuke was awake, held in Naruto's more than secure arms while the blond whispered something to the boy's ear with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Sakura couldn't tell what was being whispered, but there was a hint of a smile playing on Sasuke's still very exhausted, pale face.

Once upon a time the sight might've broken her heart. Now, she smiled and closed the door without making a sound.

She decided to keep the others out of the room for another hour or so.

* * *

_Four Days Later_

* * *

Night had already fallen and Sasuke – who'd spent the past two hours coaxing Naruto into going home – was just about to fall asleep in his hospital bed when the sound of someone entering caught his attention. His eyes flew open, and he blinked once when discovering that the room's window was open.

"I hope you don't mind us taking that way in", Suigetsu's familiar voice commented. "But I don't think it would've been a good idea to enter past the guard who's half-asleep behind your door."

Turning his gaze once more he found Suigetsu and Juugo stood nearby. "What… are you doing here?" He was tired and under heavy pain-medication. Perhaps that was why his brain didn't quite comprehend the situation at hand.

Juugo's serious, almost grim, expression unnerved him a little. "We came to say goodbye."

His eyes widened a little. "What?!" He frowned. "But… Didn't Tsunade say it's okay for you to stay?"

Suigetsu gave a lopsided grin. "Let's face it. We're not exactly the type of guys who like staying in one place. The whole world's calling us."

He nodded, feeling a tug in his chest for some reason. Perhaps he didn't remember all that much about these two, but he knew enough to be able to tell he'd miss them, a lot. He took a deep breath, giving them both a long look. "Thank you. For everything." Although he had a feeling that he didn't quite know what he was thanking for.

Suigetsu gave a one more grin. Juugo, on the other hand, walked up to him with an unreadable expression. "Thank you, to you too." With that the boy pressed a chaste kiss that made his eyes widen to his forehead, disappearing through the window in a flash after that.

Suigetsu waved a bit, one foot almost out the window already. "Take care. And don't do any stupidities although we're not here to watch your back."

He might've smiled, had there not been another tug inside him. "You too."

Then, just like that, Juugo disappeared as well. And for some reason he had to blink furiously.

-

As soon as the two of them were on solid ground Suigetsu glanced towards Juugo. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Once more, so swiftly that it could barely be registered, Juugo glanced towards the window of Sasuke's hospital room. Shadows hid the boy's expression. "Yeah." It was nothing but a whisper. "Let's get moving."

Suigetsu nodded. Even he was smart and subtle enough not to say a thing. They vanished into the night, took a road that was still a mystery to them.

* * *

_Seven Years Later_

* * *

Years had flown by almost faster than anyone could count, and Konoha changed slowly yet surely. Time laid its hand on the old leaves, giving room for the new, fresh ones. And eventually the changes even reached the Hokage's office.

Naruto's blue eyes – which, after all the long hard years, carried new serenity and a hint of sadness – looked out the window with a slight frown, his gaze finding the village's gates.

Sasuke was late. And Sasuke was _never_ late.

Lee's deeply amused voice made him shiver a little. "You're absolutely hopeless when he's on a mission."

Even though Sasuke's memory had never returned it'd taken years before people had started to at least somewhat accept him, and almost as long before the man had been granted his ninja-status. At times like this Naruto wished the Uchiha had never gotten it back.

He snorted, folding his arms. It was surprisingly hard to look away from the window. "Like you wouldn't be moping around when Sakura's on one of hers." He rubbed his face with one hand, fighting against a yawn.

A knowing smile appeared to Lee's face. "So you can't sleep alone, either?"

"Hmph." Glancing out the window once more, he noticed a nearly seven-years-old boy with somewhat unruly gray hair and green, eye-glasses covered eyes rushing towards the Academy. "I can't believe how fast Tsuki grows!" He was careful not to mention how painfully lot the boy looked like his biological father, how thick the traces of Kabuto were on the child.

A shadow crossed Lee's face, only to disappear in flash. "Neither can we." There was a tiny pause. "They're thinking about transfering him to advanced group. The teachers say he's one of the brightest kids they've seen in years." The man sighed. "Sakura… doesn't know what to think about it. Sometimes, for just a second, she looks at Tsuki weirdly. It's gotten worse again since she got pregnant."

Sakura was six months pregnant – soon there'd be two children in the couple's household. And sometimes, although she loved her son beyond everything, Sakura seemed to be caught up by the shadows of past. But still… "Mah, I wouldn't worry a lot." He was surprised by how confident he managed to sound. "I mean, with how much you love each other it takes more than that to mess it all up." Back when he'd been a teen he might've snorted at those who were confident that love could conquer all. Now, he still didn't believe it to conquer all, but it did carry through a lot – he knew that from experience. This new Sasuke and he still had a lot of insecurities and they fought more often than he would've liked, but they'd never given up on each other and most of the time they were happy. He knew it was the same with Lee and Sakura. And maybe that was enough – it was real life. Perfection was reserved for fairytales.

Lee smiled faintly, only to grow solemn once more as the man discovered the pile of reports and other papers on his desk. "So the chase for Kabuto is still on?"

He grit teeth, feeling a flare inside. "They say he's been gathering more troupes in north. His organization is already bigger and stronger than the Akatsuki ever was – he's made notes and learned from their mistakes." He sighed, looking towards the window. "He already attacked some small villages. It's only a matter of time before he's ready for Konoha."

Lee shrugged, appearing surprisingly confident all of the sudden. "Konoha's been through worse than this. Kabuto's grown strong, but we'll beat him."

Naruto couldn't help smiling at that. Even though he'd been a Hokage for a full year and managed to keep Konoha safe, some people still thought it'd been a huge mistake to give such honor to a demon container. Plus he was still very young and people loved to criticize his decisions. It felt good to notice that his friends, at least, trusted him this way.

Just then there was a hasty knock before the door was opened. Even before seeing the arrival Naruto knew who it was – only one person entered his office that way.

Naruto smiled once again when looking at Chiati, who'd grown up a lot over the past years and apparently even during the month she'd spent on a mission in Sasuke's squad. Although she was disheveled and had lots of scrapes all over her it was obvious that she'd turned out to be a very beautiful young woman. Naruto had once seen a picture of Sasuke and Itachi's mother – Chiati looked just like her.

Naruto's expression, however, faltered a bit when he noticed the look on the girl's face. Something was wrong. His stomach squeezed to a tiny ball. "Was the missions a failure?"

Chiati shook her head. It wasn't until then she managed to speak through pants. "It's… It's Sasuke." She swallowed thickly. "He's in the hospital."

In a flash Naruto ran, his heart racing out of all control.

* * *

Sitting on a bed in the hospital Sasuke looked out the window with somewhat hazy eyes, fighting to ignore the dull ache all over him. It was rather early in the morning, and bathing in mist and pale sunlight Konoha looked like a dreamland of some sort. People were only just waking up, everything was fresh and new.

It'd taken years before Konoha had began to feel like a home to him, but now the sight brought him the strangest sensation of comfort.

He wasn't brought out of his thoughts until the door opened. There was a smile of sympathy on Sakura's face as she entered. "Rough mission?"

"Hmm." He glanced towards his side, where one wound was seeping so that it'd stained his shirt. "I didn't consider these hospital worthy, but Chiati dragged me here. She can be incredibly stubborn sometimes."

One corner of Sakura's lips twitched. "Sounds familiar." She then focused on his wounds, and a tiny frown appeared to her face. "There's one on your arm, one right beside your chest and a pretty deep one on your side. Anything else I should know about?"

He looked away, not liking this at all. "I… think I hurt my back as well. It stings a bit."

Sakura nodded and gave his back a look. Judging by her hiss the wound was worse than he'd expected. "These are hospital worthy, Uchiha. I can't believe you even considered going home with these!"  
His eyes narrowed a bit against the ache when she started the treatment. "Hn."

He tried not to shudder as Sakura progressed but apparently failed, because she paused her motions. "Are you hanging in there?"

He shrugged, feeling rather uncomfortable with the attention. "I'm fine", he reassured the pinkette, fighting back a wince as she started treating the wound again. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"That's good." Sakura's tone was still a little tense – there was obviously something more she wanted to discuss. He shifted with discomfort just before she spoke. "Sasuke… These aren't the type of injuries a ninja of your skill-level should get on a mission like that. So what happened?" He didn't understand why she asked, because a second later it was revealed she already knew the answer. "It was your eyes, right? They were acting up again."

Using the hand Sakura wasn't working on he rubbed his eyes, which were still sore and itchy. "I… heard rumors, a long ago, that the Sharingan may deteriorate one's eyesight. I just… never thought it'd happen this fast." He grit teeth, unable to understand why telling this made him feel so uncomfortable. Why in the world did he still have issues with admitting weakness? "For almost five minutes or so I couldn't see a thing. It was half longer than the last time, and my eyes haven't recovered fully yet." That said what they were both guessing already – it was only a matter of time, before…

Sakura remained silent for a long moment, her motions turning into something close to comforting. "You should tell Naruto, you know? He'd deserve to know."

"No." He was surprised by his tone, and took a breath to calm himself before speaking again. "No –I won't tell him, and neither will you. He already has more than enough things on his mind. This…" He pointed towards his eyes, shivering a bit. "… can wait."

Sakura made a sound of deep frustration, finishing the work of bandaging him. "Sasuke…!"

Luckily for him her sentence was cut short by the room's door flying open. Looking that way, he came quite close to smiling when seeing Naruto stood there with slightly widened, flaming eyes. Was the blond… shaking? "Damn it, bastard!" the man groaned in a slightly shaking voice. "Do you have any idea how close to getting a heart-attack you brought me?!"

Sakura, taking this as her cue to leave, got up with a clearly visible restrained smile. "I'll… see you guys later." She then gave him a rather firm look. "You, think about what I said." With that she left, closing the door subtly behind her.

-

Naruto didn't really register Sakura's departure, or her words. All his focus was on Sasuke's patched up wounds. They didn't seem to threaten any dangerous spots, but there were far more of them than he would've liked.

Sasuke gave him a dry look. "Stop looking at me like I'd be made of class. I'm fine."

Making a gruff sound he walked up to the Uchiha and frowned, running a hand down one bandaged wound. "You weren't supposed to be reckless, remember?" he admonished, hints of worry swelling in his stomach.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, for a moment looking so much like the Uchiha he'd once known that his heart skipped a beat. "I'm alive and well, aren't I? So stop that fussing – I think you have enough to worry about even without adding me to the list."

He scoffed, unable to resist pulling the Uchiha closer although it must've hurt. "Like I'd ever manage to stop worrying about you. You're too damn good at giving me reasons to."

The tiniest of smiles played on Sasuke's face as the man looked at him. "Hn." The Uchiha gave him a long, evaluating look and frowned. "Have you slept at all while I was away?"

He gave a rather childish pout, without noticing it tightening his hold on the other man. Damn, how he'd missed this touch, this scent, all this! "It's your fault", he accused, burying his face to the other's neck. The strands of hair there tickled his nose, which he welcomed gladly. "The bed's too damn cold without you."

Sasuke chuckled, which was a sound he'd missed more than he could've ever imagined. For a moment the man buried his face to the crook of his neck. He wondered if the other even noticed how one of the Uchiha's hands led his gently to where the man's heart was beating steadily. "You can be such a dobe sometimes."

He surprised himself with actually smiling at that. After so many years that petname no longer filled his mind with painful memories.

His eyes widened a bit when the Uchiha moved all of the sudden – starting to make a trail of very demanding kisses to his neck. Did he… feel teeth? Then Sasuke pulled him closer, the kisses intensifying still.

Yes, this new Sasuke was much softer than the former one. But when it came to… matters of passion, the Uchiha was lava.

He arched an eyebrow, his heart making some movements it shouldn't have been capable of. His cheeks heated up as he returned the hold, giving the Uchiha's neck a tiny bite of acceptance. "What, exactly, are you planning?"

Sasuke made a gruff sound in the back of his throat, looking at him with eyes he knew better than well. Nails dug to his back. "What does it look like?" The Uchiha reached forward, biting his ear enough to make him shiver and gasp. "I've spent a month on that damn mission. Make me beg, and you'll spend a week on the couch."

He tried to deny the Uchiha's advances, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. His pants, all of him, felt so tight that he was ready to scream. "This is the damn hospital, remember?" he reminded in a shuddering tone. He licked his lips, already tasting Sasuke. "Plus, Sakura's gonna kill me if we do this when you're in that condition."

Sasuke's hand touched a particular part of him, making him half-exclaim. How the heck had the man figured out _that_ spot? "Are you absolutely sure?"

A growl that didn't sound human crawled out of his throat as he attacked Sasuke, with such ferocity that the bed screeched and the Uchiha gave a sound he couldn't identify. In the spur of the moment he licked the man's neck, making the Uchiha's whole body shudder underneath him. "I missed you so damn much", he murmured in a husky tone, inhaling the man's scent with his eyes closed.

"Show me", Sasuke growled. And he did – so that the whole hospital most likely heard.

* * *

After making sure Sasuke was okay and seeing far more naked skin than she would've liked when walking in on the Uchiha and Naruto right after their… session, Chiati was walking home with a bright blush. That was until she sensed that she was no longer alone in the eerily quiet, tiny path she'd chosen to get home as fast as possible.

Her eyes narrowed. "Show yourself", she barked out, preparing herself. "Right now."

"You've inherited the instincts of your parents, I see." Turning around, she saw a much too familiar old man walking towards her with an expression she considered dangerous. "And you seem to have your father's eyes."

Toshiro Tsugemi, a man she still sometimes had nightmares of. To her he was a monster who'd visited her home every once in a while when she was a child, always arguing with her mother. Once, she'd even heard the sound of slap and something breaking. The man had already been practically missing for seven years – why the hell was he back now? "Leave", she hissed through tightly grit teeth.

Tsugemi nodded slowly. "I will, as soon as I've told you something you're finally old enough to hear." The man looked at her directly to eyes, causing chills all over her body. "You see… There are things about your parents you don't know. Including why they died."

Her eyes narrowed again and her lips opened, but she never got the chance to find out what she would've said. Because just then she heard Iruka's voice. "Chia? Are you here?" Tsugemi disappeared into a puff of smoke a second before the brunet stepped to the street. The man frowned at her expression. "What's wrong? Who were you talking to?"

She used all her skills to control her expression. "It was… no one. Everything's okay."

The man had been practically a father to her for the past years, raised her ever since her mother's death – of course he saw through her lie. But he only nodded, once again choosing not to pry. "Let's go home."

As they started walking she glanced over her shoulder, feeling cold. Somehow the shadows seemed a lot darker and heavier now.

-

Tsugemi cussed under his breath when appearing to a small, rather dark cave. He immediately brought a hand to the mark on his shoulder. "I ran out of time. And your fucking mark is driving me insane."

Kabuto's expression was neutral as the man stepped out of the shadows. "I thought we'd talked about this already – these things take time. We've already waited for seven years. Now's not the time to ruin it with rushing."

He took a deep breath. The stinging eased a little. "I know." He took another breath. "I saw her eyes. She's ready."

Kabuto nodded. "Good. We'll get her when the time is right – her eyes will be a valuable addition to our organization. And then… Kyuubi and Konoha will be hours."

A cruel little smirk appeared to Tsugemi's face. "The village will pay for rejecting my ideals, as well as Danzo's. For what happened to my brother and daughter." He squashed a bug that'd been rushing through the floor towards safety. "And so will Sasuke."

* * *

Rather late that evening two dark figures stood by the cross that'd been placed into the forest to honor the former Sasuke. Even after all the years passed Naruto hadn't told anyone about this place – he didn't want people who never even really knew the former Sasuke to visit there.

His body feeling so heavy that it almost hurt he bent down, placing the single white rose he'd brought before the cross. Like always it was hard to find the words. "I… just came to let you know that it's been another year, from when…" He trailed off, the words forming a blockage into his throat. His fists balled. "I just… I thought you should know that I'm okay – and I haven't forgotten you. I never will." He took a deep breath. "I miss you, a lot. But… I also know that I have to let you – I learned that from you." He blinked furiously, relieved to discover that he'd finally gotten over the time when tears broke from his control during these visits. He inhaled sharply, bracing himself. "Goodnight, Sasuke." One of these days, he swore to himself, he'd be able to say 'Goodbye'.

He closed his eyes, and despite all the years passed managed to see the former Sasuke's hatred filled eyes clearly. It wasn't long from when the memory had brought tears to his eyes, and he still felt like his heart had been squeezed. He didn't think it'd ever become painless. But at least now the ache wasn't unbearable.

He'd loved the former Sasuke, from the bottom of his heart, and he'd preserve the boy's memory forever as a precious treasure. A part of his heart would always belong to the boy who'd been as unpredictable as fire. But the dearest of his memories…

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and leaned backwards, feeling comforted by the touch's warmth. "Are you ready to go?"

He smiled, opening his eyes slowly. As he looked upwards the image of the former Sasuke became replaced by the new one's calm, understanding eyes. "Yeah", he murmured. "Let's go home."

He didn't hesitate to take Sasuke's offered hand, and as soon as he stood he took a step closer. Only the fact that there were villagers everywhere kept him from leaning his head against the man's shoulder.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, clearly liking how affectionate he was. "Now what's this about?"

He kept smiling while looking away. "Nah, no reason."

Sasuke smiled, seeming to understand, and looked away. The silence was content as they walked towards home, both sensing the shadows threatening but at peace with them.

Of course nothing in this world was perfect. But together… Together, they'd beat the sneaking shadows – including Kabuto and the insecurities within.

Because the dearest of Naruto's memories were of _this_ Sasuke. And he'd never forget it again.

* * *

**_Owari._**

* * *

(RANDOM NOTE: (chuckles) The chances for a spin-off! 'The adventures of Juugo and Suigetsu', or perhaps 'Chiati's fate.) (chuckles again, rolling eyes)

* * *

A/N: So… (gulps nervously) How was it?

I'm always super insecure with the final chapters, so PLEASE do let me know your thoughts! Reviews are still VERY loved, ya know? (gives puppy's eyes)

But now… (sighs, and sobs) THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for sticking around through this story! This has been such a joy to make, and I'm thrilled that you've been so eagerly with me. Thank you! (glomps, and showers ya with gifts) I'll totally miss this story to you!

(bows and grins)

Off towards new adventures, ne?

Once again THANK YOU – you guys rock! I hope I'll c ya someday with another story.

All the very best!


End file.
